Something Different
by GleeSQB
Summary: Santana is kinda a nerd who is just trying to fit in at her new high school and falling in love with head cheerleader Quinn. Or is the other way around? G!p Santana I guess is slightly AU or OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite**

 **A/N First story not really a writer but I thought I should give it a try.**

 **Thanks for the people who read my one shot and all mistakes are mines.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

Quinn's pov

Have you ever had a crush on the new kid in school? That new kid happening to be a nerd. A cute, funny, smart and have something nice between the legs. Oh by the way she a girl! I never thought I will ever be attracted to a girl before. But is something about her that has me drawing to her. I just don't know what it is yet.

I seen her around school a couple of times, but I never talk to her. Me talking to someone like that is never gonna happen. But boy was I wrong. The first time I actually talk to her when she caught me from hitting the ground.

The only reason I know that because of my twin Charlie and our best friend Brittany. We were in the hallway between classes. We were on our way to second period. When were some jocks goofing off and mess around and knocked me and the other girl over. That's on the ground underneath me. The was face was stunning and those glasses fit her face perfectly. And those red and white braces. The same color of our school colours. I don't know how long I was on top of her. But I felt something poking me between my legs till she start blushing of embarrassment. I just kinda felt for her in that moment.

"Oh my god Quinn are you okay? I hear Charlie asking me as she help me get up.

"Yeah I think so" I said as she helped me up. As soon as Charlie help me get up I see Brittany trying to help the girl get up but she just rolled over.

"Oh my gosh Santana are you ok?" I hear Brittany talking to the girl. I kneel down asking Brittany do she know the girl.

"Yeah her name is Santana she's in a couple of my classes. She just started here few weeks ago and I talk to her a couple of days ago at tryouts." Brittany said to me

As Charlie was helping me pick up our things off the ground. And as soon as Brittany help her up she took off running without her glasses and her hands was covering the her front of her pants. I guess she was embarrassed that I found out her secret.

"Hey guys I'm meet you at class I have to go freshening up a bit." I said to them, but really I wanted to talk to Santana." Ok cool see you there." Brittany replied for them. And as soon as they turned I took off in the same direction as Santana did. I just have to get to know her.

"Santana wait you forgot your glasses!" I shouted out as the bathroom door closed. I know it was her cause of her red and blue superman t-shirt.

"Hey wait look at me please. I'm sorry what happened back there and here's your glasses and I won't tell. I promise. Just please say something?" I asked

As I was waiting on her to open her mouth I just admiring her she looks. Her eyes was a dark chocolate brown her hair was in a tight low ponytail and she had on light tight khaki jeans on and her all black nike shox's. Man she looks hot. As I start to step back she opened her mouth and is gonna be the first time I hear her speak.

San's pov

Man how come every time we have to start over in a new city I ended up as the school freak? Is bad enough I don't know who my parents is.

Is bad enough that I was born with a penis and big boobs. I live with my godmother Holly Holiday and her long time girlfriend Ms. Corcoran and her daughter Rachel Berry. Who I heard was the school loser. But I thinks she's ok. The only thing I'm good at besides been book smart is basketball. At my old school before we moved my coach said I was good. And I was good back in California then I'm good enough in Florida. Is only my second week here and now I'm gonna be the school biggest joke once the hottest girl in school tells the whole school I have a penis. The doctors never find out why I was born with a penis. Maybe that's why my parents didn't want me because I'm a freak.

As soon as I took my glasses back from Quinn the door busted open.

It was my mom Holly with a worry face. She must of heard what happened in the hallway, since she works here as a teacher.

Can this day get any better?

What is the world against me? Why do I always draw so much attention to myself? Why ? As soon as I looked up my godmother who sometimes I call mom busted through the bathroom door with a worry look on her face looking between the both of us.

It sucks having to go to the same school she works at.

No POV

Holly was looking between both girl like something was off. Like is a nightmare all over again. As Holly let the door shut she walked in towards Santana and turned around looking at Quinn.

"Ms. Fabray do you mind if I speak to Ms. Lopez alone for a minute?" Holly asked. No one really doesn't know that Santana is her daughter.

"Sure not a problem Ms. Holiday I'll see you in class." Quinn replied

As soon the door closed after Quinn left. Holly wrapped her arms around Santana and let them both felt to the ground. Santana might was a star basketball player at her old school but she had to started all o she had ran into some trouble with the jocks and popular kids. Everybody thinks just because you play sports that you are a head of the game. No not Santana. Santana is a nerd. With the glasses and the braces and very special person. She was born with a penis and she doesn't know who her real parents is. At the age of two Santana's parents start to realize that she wasn't gonna be a normal child.

Santana knows Holly just don't want a repeat of what happened at the last school. When there was an accident with the captain of the football team and his girlfriend pants Santana in the middle of the school cafeteria. After that happened Santana was classified as the school freak with a penis. She knows girls wasn't supposed to have a penis or less they were trans, which she learned from the books and magazines that was in waiting room of the doctor office.

Holly love Santana like she was her own child. It didn't matter that Santana Puerto Rican, African American. It didn't matter. The only thing that matter was Santana was loved. The only times she seen Santana was happy when she was playing basketball or her video games. She hates herself for years knowing the truth about Santana parents. After all Santana father was her best friend in college and her mother was her roommate.

As Holly was letting Santana cry on her shoulder. She know they were late for class, but she didn't wanna see her baby hurt.

She always said she will never wanna see Santana hurt. Holly know Santana had been through so much in her life. She just wanna see her baby happy.

"Honey are you okay?" Holly asked after Santana calmed down. She knows how Santana gets when people found out her penis.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wish I was different that's all." Santana said as her and Holly was getting up from the ground.

As little as they both know Quinn was listening on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

T **hanks for all the favorites and followers. All mistakes are mines.**

 **Disclaim: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

Quinn was was still listening to what was going on in the bathroom. She really didn't know what was going on. I mean why would a teacher ask you to leave a bathroom to talk to another student? What was really going on here. How can you fall for someone at first sight? Quinn is straight as they come. She doesn't have a problem with gays. I mean her best friend Brittany is bisexual and Kurt is gay. And her twin sister Charlie said she likes kissing girl but their parents can't never find out. Or they will disown her like they did there big sister Frannie who ran off with a black boy. Maybe she's just overreacting? She can't be confused. Can she? She has a boyfriend. She's dating the cutest boy in school who is the captain of the boys basketball team.

As both Santana and Ms. Holiday is existing the bathroom with Santana face clean from all the crying they both went their separate ways. Quinn went around the corner so she won't get seen by both of them, she saw Ms. Holiday give Santana a quick hug and a kiss on the checks. Is Ms. Holiday dating Santana? What the hell! Maybe if she can get Santana alone she can talk to her.

It was good being the head cheerleader that she can sometimes get away with cutting class. She really didn't feel like going to second period anyway. She just really wanted to try to talk Santana to see if she was ok.

After walking around for a few minutes Quinn finally saw Santana. Santana was at her locker, she know this was her chance to talk to her alone.

Just when Santana was about to shut her locker door, she looked over her shoulder and saw Quinn coming.

"Hey is Santana right?" The blonde asked but, Quinn already knew her name

"Yeah." Said Santana as she turned around to face Quinn

"I just wanted to apologize what happened earlier in the hallway and I promise I won't tell anyone about I felt down there." Quinn replied

"Thanks I appreciate that, is bad enough that I have that."

Quinn was just studying Santana face, she can tell she was crying earlier she still kinda have red eyes.

I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude my name is Quinn Fabray head cheerleader of the Cheerios.I got your first name from my best friend Brittany. She said you are in a couple of her classes?

"Yeah the tall blonde who help me up?" Santana knew who helped her up. She always wanted to talk to Quinn but not like this.

"Yeah."

"I'm Santana Lopez." Said Santana

"Nice to meet you Santana." The blonde said

"So I guess I'll see you around?" Santana asked. Maybe one of these days I can try to talk to her but not like this.

"Yeah, but can I ask you something. I know we just met but how do you know Ms. Holiday? She was in the bathroom with you for a while." Quinn asked

"She's my mom, well my godmother. She adopted me when I was 3, I really don't won't people here to find out.

You know she's one of the cool teacher around after been here only for a few days in all. What will people think is they find out "one of the hottest teacher" daughter is a freaking nerd with a penis?"

"Is cool another secret safe with me." Quinn said smiling

"Um Quinn do you know where I can find my bag? I didn't grab it when I ran off earlier."

"I believe Brittany got it I can text her for you, but I have another idea in mind if you up for it?" Quinn asked smirking

"Should I trust you? I mean I seen those movies where the popular girl befriended the school loser. That's what kinda happened at the last school I went to." Santana said to Quinn. But really in the back of Santana mind she was thinking she will probably do anything Quinn will ask her.

"Santana you can trust me. I'm not like that, plus I thought we are friends now Quinn said with a smirk on her face with her left hand out for Santana to grab."

Santana was just standing there thinking should she stay or should she go. Man she was thinking she needs to stop playing rock band, but she do needs another friend besides Rachel after all that might end up as sisters. What's the worst can happen?

Shall we as Quinn leads both of them to the school parking lot to her brand new 2016 red Chevy Camaro.

I know I'm kinda different from the first chapter. Is like I have to ideas mashup but it will get better I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

All mistakes are mines.

Disclaim: I don't own Glee or the characters.

As they both got to the parking lot, Santana didn't know what to think. I mean she literally just met this girl, and she is already thinking they friends?

"Hey Quinn can I ask you something" ? Santana said looking around the parking lot as they was getting into Quinn's car.

"Yeah is something wrong? I mean we don't have to go. I just thought we can get to know each other" Quinn said bucking her seatbelt and starting the car up. Looking, over at Santana unsure if she still wants to do this or not.

"I just don't wanna go through this again, I mean I when through a lot and you seem like a nice girl in all. "What do you really want from me?" Santana asked looking over at Quinn.

"I really don't know, I just thought maybe we can be friends? And I really wanna get to know you if you don't mind. I know is kinda hard making friends at a new school". Quinn said getting nervous maybe thinking this was a bad idea.

"Oh ok but can you promise me you won't use me? Like a bad joke or something, I don't wanna end up as the school freak or something." Santana said looking at Quinn trying to see if she is serious or not.

"Santana I might be a bitch, but I'm not that cruel. I can see us bring friends." Quinn said looking into Santana eyes so she knows she's telling the truth.

"I'm putting faith in you and give you a try." Santana said grabbing Quinn's hands and given her a shy smile. "So where are we going?" Santana asked as she let go of Quinn's hands and she put on her seatbelt.

"Oh just a special surprise." Quinn said smirking at Santana before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Are you planning on trying to kill me? I mean I said I was sorry and it won't happen again I promise." Santana rushed out in fear that Quinn was gonna kill or hurt her.

"What!? No Santana you have nothing to worry about, I promise. We are just have some fun, just wait and see." Quinn said. Glancing over at Santana and trying to keep her eyes on the road.

After a few moments of silent of riding in the car, Santana took this time to check out the inside of Quinn's car.

The black and red interior, an 8 inch touch screen with wifi, bluetooth and SiriusXM10 radio.

"Nice car Quinn is it y-your boy-boyfriend's?" Santana asked stuttering. She don't know why she was stuttering but she did trying to avoid Quinn looking at her while they was at a red light.

"No is mines, I just feel like all high school girls don't need to have small little cute cars. Quinn said as the light turned green.

"So are you gonna tell me where we are going?"Santana asked again wondering where they are going.

Quinn once again smirk and shaking her in a no motion. "No Santana is a surprise." Quinn said after a few moments.

"Come on Quinn please just give me a hint? You know I'm smart, Come on just look at me I'm a nerd." Santana said earning a small giggle from Quinn. "So if you won't tell me how long before we get there? Santana asked looking over at Quinn. Man Quinn look stunning do I really got a chance with her? Santana was thinking to herself waiting on Quinn to answer her back.

"In an hour or so" Quinn said glancing over quickly. Let's just say we gonna have some fun."

"So the only thing I know about you is your name and that we go to the same school." Santana said

"You forgot captain of the Cheerios." Quinn said side smirking at Santana.

"And you know about my friend too." Santana rushed out in one breath looking out the window.

"What friend?" Quinn asked looking confused.

"My friend down stairs."

"Oh you mean your dick." Quinn said out laughing

"Yeah him but I prefer penis if you don't mind" Santana said so serious.

"Sorry your penis, I mean Santana" Quinn said laughing.

"So since you laughing at me just give me one word that we are go to do? Santana asked looking over at Quinn.

"Makeover" Quinn said smirking.

"WHAT!" Santana said out loud

So next chapter is makeover time for Santana. As I promise I'm trying my best to work on my comprehensive skills, so thank you to who favorite and following the story it means a lot to me. And I got a request to do a g!p Brittana story next stick around for that too!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to the ones who read,favorite, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you.

Disclaim: I don't own Glee or the characters

"WHAT." Santana said out loud.

"A makeover." Quinn said once again glancing over quickly and smirking.

"But why would I need a makeover? I like the way I look, is not that bad of a look." Santana said wondering why Quinn thinks she needs a makeover.

Quinn really didn't think this through. Santana was hot looking as she is, why do I wanna change her. I just met her and falling for her already, come on get it together Quinn.

"I just thought since the girls basketball team is in the top three sports, maybe we can change a little of your dress appearance." Quinn explained to Santana as she was looking for a parking spot at the mall. Even though Quinn thinks that Santana is already hot for a nerd.

"Look I dress this way cause is who I'am and I will never find a girl who wants to be with me for me." Santana explained to Quinn. Looking down once they funded a parking spot.

"So you like girls? I'm not trying to be all in your business, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

"Yeah you can say that. What guy wants to be with a girl who's has a penis? Maybe they are some girls out there will find this attracted." Santana said looking at Quinn serious.

"Maybe we can just change you up just a little so we can find someone for you? If you don't mind. Quinn said holding Santana hands in her lap.

Man Santana really do looks good, I'd definitely date her if I was into girls.

"Ok I'll do it, only on one condition?" Santana said

"Ok and what's that?"

"Promise me that you won't let me change?,I seen those movies where the loser kid nerd changing and become the big dog and dates the hottest people and falls face down hard. Just promise me that won't happen to me." Santana said to Quinn sounding so serious with tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks.

"I promise I won't let that happen, besides this is real life not Hollywood."Quinn said earning a small smile from Santana before whipping her falling tears away.

"So come on so I can cheer you up."Quinn says as she tap Santana's thigh and reaching for her purse.

Santana smiled and getting out of the car and fixing her pants straight while Quinn was getting out as well.

"Hey Quinn are you sure this is a good idea? I mean what if this doesn't work out and I still will be a nerd."Santana said as they both got to the front entrance of the mall.

"Santana look at me, I promise you in the car that I won't let you change that much and you can trust me. Quinn said looking into Santana eyes getting lost into those sexy eyes behind them glasses.

"Ok so where do you wanna start with first? Santana asked when they start walking again.

"I was thinking clothes, shoes, hair. How you ever thought about getting contact? I mean I like the glasses and all but we are trying to find you a girl."

Quinn as they stop at the salon Quinn sometimes go's to, but what is really was thinking Santana looks sexy in those glasses. Oh my god I'm so falling for this girl. So hard.

"Yeah that's fine and no I always wanted to get some but when to the eye doctor for them." Santana explains as they was waiting for assistance at the front desk of the salon.

"Hey Quinn what are you doing here? " asked Preston, the owner of the salon.

"Hey Preston." Quinn said as they both kiss each cheeks. " ls Macro available? "I want to know if him can do my friend's hair for me?" Quinn asked Preston while Santana was just standing there looking around.

"Yeah he's around somewhere gossip as usual." Preston said as they both start laughing cause they know is true. In till Preston look past Quinn and saw Santana standing there looking kinda lost like she doesn't belong there.

"Oh and who do we have here Quinn?" Preston asked as he was looking over at Santana like she was kinda hot for a nerd, if he was straight.

"Preston this is Santana, Santana this is Preston the owner of the salon." Quinn said endures Santana and Preston to each other.

As soon as they shaken hands the heard a voice come from the back.

"Ooh who is this Preston?" Said the voice coming from the back

"Marco!" Quinn said happy. "Marco this is Santana and Santana this is Marco my hairdresser ." Quinn said. "I was wondering if you can do her hair if you don't mind?" Quinn asked batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"Sure Quinn you know I'll do anything for you." Marco said grabbing Santana hands and leading her to the back as Quinn and Preston follow them both to the back.

"So Santana how do you want me to do your hair?" Marco asked as he sat Santana in he's chair waiting for Santana to answer.

"I don't know I thought Quinn can help with that." Santana said as Marco let her hair out of the ponytail and running his fingers through her hair.

"How about long straight with bangs swift to the left?" What Marco say before Quinn can reply. "You know how Joe Jonas use to wear back in the day, but long and I'll trim it up a bit?" Marco asked Quinn and looking at Santana through the mirror." Don't worry sugar she's in good hands."

As Marco said that, Quinn decided she will go wait in the waiting room and call Frannie maybe she can help her with her feelings.

"Hey Preston can I ask you something if you don't mind?" Quinn asked as she was heading to the waiting room.

"Sure Hon do you wanna come to my office?" Preston asked looking at Quinn like she have something important to ask.

"Sure." She said

As they walked in Preston's office and took a seat on the couch Quinn was the first one to speak.

"How did you know you were attracted to the same sex?" Quinn asked nervously trying not to look at Preston.

"I started liking boys back in high school. I had this best friend we would do everything together, and he would talk about his girlfriend that she won't put out and he will go on and on about her till one Saturday night we were in his room watching an movie. And somehow we were cuddling and he kissed me. So after that we're just started to explore each other till I got the courage and when down on him first. He liked it but he didn't want everybody to find out about us, but his dad did after catching us in his room. And after that we never seen each other again." Preston said as he was letting tears run down his face and Quinn was trying her best not to let the tears fall from her face as well.

"Why do you ask?" Preston asked after a few moments after he was drying his face with tissues from the coffee table in front of them.

"I think I might like Santana like 'like like' and I just met her to, and you know I been with Drew going on three years now, and I don't know what to do? Quinn explained to Preston as he was listening to her.

"Well what do you like about her?" He asked Quinn

"She cute for being a nerd." Quinn said in till Preston raised his left eyebrow at her. "Ok ok she's hot and funny, plays sports and the tomboyish looks. It's like I got turned on a little. I don't know I just like her, like I feel an connection between us like love at first sight or something. Quinn said blushing a little talking about Santana.

"Well from the looks of it I can tell she likes you and you know my gayrader is never wrong. So just take it slow and see where this goes? Ok Preston said to her after hugging her tight.

About the time they were finish talking. Marco was about do with Santana hair. And man do she looks hot even hotter if that was possible.

"So Quinn how does she looks?" Marco asked once he saw Quinn there with an opening mouth smirking to himself.

"She looks great Marco." Quinn said blushing walking closer to them with Preston following right behind her.

"Good I knew what I was doing." Marco said happily.

So after Santana finally let Quinn paid for her getting her hair did. Quinn walked them to the eye doctor to get her some contracts. And after they did some shopping for Quinn first and Santana being the gentlewoman and carry Quinn's bags and getting to know each decided to head to the food court to get a bite to eat before they start shopping for Santana.

Quinn brought Santana 6 pairs of shoes Nike shoxs, 2 pairs of DC skateboard shoes, and 3 pairs of DC and Nike sandals, 12 pairs of jeans and shorts pants, 24 shirts, an pair of 3k diamond studs earning with a dog tag of Superman necklace. After shopping for 6 hours they still had one more place to go to.

"So Santana I'm having a pool party tomorrow tonight after school if you wanna come?" Quinn asked

"Yeah I'll come but I don't have any board shorts to wear." Santana said to her.

In Quinn mind it was perfect to see if she can get a raise out of Santana.

"That's fine we can I know a perfect place to go besides I need a new bikini." Quinn said smirking

"Oh man this girl is gonna be the death of me." Santana was thinking.

"So I was thinking what is your favorite color? Quinn asked as they enter to store.

"Um blue?" Santana kinda sorta asked/said "Why?" She said as Quinn garb 4 pairs of bikinis off the hangers and walking into an dressing room with Santana with her.

"Um Quinn sh-should I be out there so you ca-can change?" Santana stuttered ask nervously

"No silly I want you to help pick out one for me." She said after taking off her shirt.

"I think I'll wait out there." Santana said after Quinn slipped of her skirt and just leaving her in her matching black and red bra and panties set.

After Quinn try on the 4 bikinis and caught Santana fixing her pants a couple of times. Quinn was happy she got what she was trying to see if Santana little friend thinks she's hot, which is true. They looked for some board shorts and tank tops for Santana to on.

After Santana went into the dressing room. Quinn was waiting on her to come out with the first on. But Santana phone start ringing.

"Hey Santana your phone is ringing do you want me to answer it?" Quinn asked her

"Yeah sure." She said to Quinn

"Hello Santana where are you?" The voice asked from the phone

"This isn't Santana I answered her phone, she's changing clothes." Quinn reply

"WHAT!?"

Cliffhanger

So I ended there. And next chapter someone might be in trouble. I hope y'all stick around for that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to the ones who read,favorite, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you. And all mistakes are mines. I know I suck at writing but thank you to the ones who viewed my story**.

Disclaim: I don't own Glee or the characters

"Hello Santana where are you?" The voice asked from the phone

"This isn't Santana I answered her phone, she's changing clothes." Quinn reply

"WHAT!? Wait what do you mean she's changing clothes and who is this?" Asked Holly

Afraid she was gonna have a heart attack from what she just heard.

But Quinn didn't know she was talking to Holly till she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the phone screen to see who she was talking to.

"Oh, no Ms. Holiday not like that is Quinn Fabray. I'm in your four period class." Quinn rushed out and said

Hearing that Holly tensions was raising. Why would Santana be with Quinn Fabray and changing clothes didn't sound right at all. After Holly took a deep breath, she wanted to know was really going on.

"Quinn can you put Santana on the phone please?" Holly asked as nicely as she can.

"Um sure Ms. Holiday." Quinn quickly reply hopefully Santana is somewhat dress decent enough to get the phone.

How can Santana be so careless? Is Santana having sex and she doesn't know about it yet? So many questions was running through Holly mind's at a fast paced.

"Hey Santana Holly would like to speak to you." Quinn said out loud for Santana to hear.

As Quinn was waiting for a response that she didn't get. She got up from the seating area to check up on Santana. She accident walked in on Santana was in her sports bra and with her red and blue boxes showing while she was trying to pull up the camouflage board shorts up. As that wasn't awkward enough that Quinn already sorta felt it and now she saw the outline of it.

Did it really felt that big? Come on Quinn get your head out of the gutter.

"Sorry Santana but is on the phone." Quinn said to Santana covering her eyes with her left hand and passing Santana her phone with her right one.

Shit Santana knew she was in trouble. How can it slipped her mind to not to tell Holly where she was. This wasn't like for Santana to skip school and be gone for most of the day. What was she thinking? She really head over heels for that girl. And it only just the beginning.

Once Santana got the board shorts pulled up she garb her phone from Quinn.

Soon as Quinn felt Santana garb her phone she tried to walk back out to the seating area without getting caught up in the curtain, trying not to think about what she almost just saw. Leaving Santana to talk on the phone in private.

"Hey Santana what's going on? Please don't tell me you wasn't having sex? Young lady you know better then that. Where are you and why are you with Quinn Fabray? Holly asked spitting so many questions that she ain't give Santana any chance to ask them.

"Hey mom please calm down before you have a heart attack. I'm not having sex and can we please talk about it when I get home? I don't wanna embarrassed myself by having a serious conversation in a dressing room with a hot girl on the other side." Santana said after she heard Holly took a couple of deep breath.

"Santana you have an hour to get home and when you do you have some explaining to do. Do I make myself clear young lady? Holly asked raising her voice so she letting Santana know she is very serious.

"Yes ma'am" Santana reply sounding like a child.

"Hey wait can I at least finish trying on the shorts?

After Santana was finish talking on the she walked out to where Quinn was seating and look like she was texting and waiting on her to come out with the first outfit on.

When Santana didn't get Quinn attended she clear her throat to try to get her to look away from her phone.

As soon as Quinn looked up from her phone she saw Santana standing there with a tight black tank top with the black and red board shorts that she had picked out for her. And man did she looks hot. If Quinn didn't know any better she was a little hot and bothered just from looking at Santana in her sexy beach wear.

Is if impossible that I really want to fuck the shit out of her now. In the middle of the store. How can this be possible I might be bi? After meeting someone as special as Santana. All caught up in her thoughts. Quinn quickly forgot Santana was standing there with a smirk on her face.

"So Quinn how do I look?" Santana asked after Quinn finally looked at her with a look she hadn't seen before.

Is it just me or Santana looks really good in shorts? Her long sex tan legs that goes on for miles.

"Great" Quinn said

After she finally realized Santana was talking to her, but what she really wanted to say that Santana looks hot. I believe that she might be turned on so quickly just by looking at her.

"Do you like them?" Quinn asked getting up and walking to her. "Did you try on the other one to see if you would like them? She asked her after she turns Santana to do an 360.

"Yeah they both fit." Santana said to her

"Good." Quinn said smiling. "Are you ready to go? I know Holly seems kinda angry when I picked up your phone?" Quinn asked

"Yeah kinda, she was pissed that I skipped most of the school day and I didn't call her to tell her where I was, she thought something bad happened to me." Santana explains turning around walking back to the dressing room to change her clothes back.

As Santana when to change her clothes, Quinn's phone kept going off. She had missed texts and calls from Charlie,Brittany,and her boyfriend Drew. Is not like she didn't want to talk to them, she just like her time alone with Santana today. It was a fresh break from just being Quinn Fabray.

As Quinn was waiting for Santana to come back out of the dressing room, one of the sales associate was checking her out and making her feel uncomfortable. She try to annoying him but it didn't work. He was trying hard to hit on her, but Quinn didn't say anything.

Santana was walking out with her belongings and saw the sales associate trying to talk to Quinn.

Who I'am kidding? I never stand a chance with a girl like Quinn. She got guys hitting on her constantly. Why would someone like her be with a freak like me?

As Santana was getting closer to Quinn, She saw Quinn standing up.

"Hey baby there you are." Quinn said throwing her arms around Santana neck and place a kiss on her lips."Just play a long." She whispered into her ear. As Santana nodded.

"Sorry I don't know you have a girlfriend." The sales guy said walking away but still looking.

Quinn turned Santana around and garb her hand and their beach wear and headed to the checkout, while the sales guy looked on.

As they walked hand in hand to the checkout. Quinn lean over and place her head on Santana shoulder. Having a feeling the guy was staring.

After Quinn finally let Santana paid for they things. They headed out of the to the car with the rest of the bags.

"Hey Santana sorry about um the kiss, that guy was getting on my nerves." Quinn said to her.

"Is ok, it was kinda my first kiss." Santana said blushing

"What do you mean it was kinda your first kiss?" Quinn leaning against her car.

"Well you know Rachel Berry right?" Santana asked Quinn standing in front of her as she nodded her head for Santana to continue. "So two years back we was at summer camp as counselors and for some reason I got the wind knocked out of me. And next thing I know she was sitting on top of me pushing down on my chest and her lips was on mine's. Till this day she still brings it up." Santana explains

"Wait a minute don't you play soccer?" Quinn asked at the same time Santana phone when off.

"Excuse me for a second is Holly." Santana said

"Sure"

Walking away Santana answered the phone. "Yes mom?" Santana picked up

"Hey is Shelby." Shelby said over the phone. "I was just wondering how long you gonna be out? You know is a school night and I don't want Holly to be more upset with you." She said

"Um we just a little hour away." Santana said. "How pissed is she?" She asked

"Not to much I calm her down, but get home as soon as you can love you sweetie." Shelby said to her

"Ok love you too." She said back

Walking back to Quinn car as Quinn was still leaning, looking at her phone Santana can tell something was up with her.

"Hey Quinn are you ok? I kinda notice you been looking at your phone all day is everything ok? She asked

"No I'm good is just Drew." She reply

"Um who's Drew?" Santana asked. She knows a girl like Quinn will have a boyfriend but she didn't know his name.

"My boyfriend I didn't tell him where I was going and he's kinda upset but is alright. So where do you live?" Quinn asked getting ready to opening her door but Santana opened it for her.

"Thank you." She said putting on her seatbelt and waiting for Santana to get in.

After Santana gave Quinn the address. They drive in silent _letting_ the music play in the background.

"San, is cool if I call you San? She asked after Santana said yeah. "If you have asthma why did you play soccer?

"I just wanted to make friends to be honest, but I didn't know I was gonna be good at it. Sometimes you do things that you ain't supported to, but I really love playing She explained

After they arrive at Santana house they sat in silent.

"So thank you for everything that you did for me today and um I-I will pay you back." Santana stuttered out

"It's cool don't worry about it San, it was nice stepping outside of the box for once." Quinn said

"Are you sure we can make something work I can help you with your homework or something?" Santana asked she didn't wanna feel bad about Quinn spend 10 thousand dollars on her when she has some money herself.

"We'll see." Quinn winked at her. "Let me help you with your bags." Quinn said as they both got out of her car and walked to the trunk and headed to the front porch of Santana house.

After they got Santana bags on the porch they stand there awkward didn't know what to say.

"So how much trouble are you gonna be in? Quinn asked her after a few moments passed.

"Not that much I hope, Shelby said she calm her down." Santana reply

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow if you alive?" Quinn joked earning a small laugh from Santana.

"Yeah I think I'll be okay, once again thanks for today I had a blast." Santana as Quinn caught her off guard hugging her.

Little did they know two people saw them from their car.

"Baby I didn't know Santana knew Quinn." The voice said

 **So it took so long. I know it seems like I'm rumbling, I'm try to keep it short. Thanks again for the ones that read, review,favorite,and follow it truly means a lot to me**.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks to the ones who read,favorite, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you. And all mistakes are mines. And this is the longest chapter I written. I just realized some of the sentences was getting cut off.

Disclaim: I don't own Glee or the characters. And the song. When does it go a. By Jojo and Travis Garland.

And I know this is a Quinntana fic, but I'm adding Brittberry to the fun.

And to the guest that asked if Holly and Shelby was rich? Santana has a trusted fund that she doesn't know about yet. And Holly and Shelby both came from rich parents.

"Baby I didn't know Santana knew Quinn." The voice said

"Yeah they met this morning, when Quinn knocked her over. Why is something wrong with Quinn knowing Santana?" Brittany asked kissing Rachel on her collarbone.

"No not at all she was telling me about this blonde girl, but I didn't think it was Quinn. Quinn has a boyfriend right? I really don't won't Santana to get hurt, she's been through a lot in her life." Rachel said. Is doesn't make any sense to me. Why would Quinn be hugging Santana.

At the same time that was talking, well Rachel was talking and Brittany was making out with her neck. The front door open.

"Um excuse me?" Shelby said as she looked at the two hugging. As she was carrying the trash and letting Santana's puppy dog Kick out. He's a cavalier king charles spaniel that Holly and Shelby got for her. As soon as they heard Shelby voice they both jump apart.

"Hey Shelby." Santana said nervously as Kick bark, while Quinn was smoothing down her shirt and looking at Santana.

"Santana would mind taking out the trash for me and you have 5 minutes left. Shelby said in her mother tone of voice.

"Yes ma'am." Santana said back to Shelby as she takes the trash from the older brunette.

"Good night Quinn and I hope to see you in class tomorrow morning." Shelby said turning around and walking back inside the house.

"Yes Ms. Corcoran." Quinn reply back feeling embarrassed that Santana didn't tell her that Shelby was Ms. Corcoran the glee club co-director and her English teacher.

"Remember Santana 5 minutes, you are already in enough trouble as it is." Shelby said closing the front door.

"Well you could have at least told me that Shelby was Me. Corcoran !" Quinn whispered yelled at Santana as she hit Santana on her shoulder as they was walking to the end of the driveway to take the trash.

"Ouch Quinn! didn't your mother ever told you don't hit on other people children? But that was kinda funny." Santana said laughing.

"Well I don't think it was funny." Quinn said as the walked over to her car. It was quite for a few moments. As they watched Kick run around. Till Santana broke the silent.

"So I guess I'll see you in the morning?" Santana asked opening Quinn's car door for her.

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning. I don't won't you to get into anymore trouble." Quinn said getting in the car.

"Come on Kick let's go, boy." Santana said to her puppy as she watched Quinn drove off. Now is time to face the music.

As Santana was walking up to the front porch with Kick She opened the door and carry her bags into the house.

"So Santana Valerie Lopez you wanna tell me why you skipped the rest of the day? Holly asked as she and Shelby walked into the living Santana heard Holly's voice she turned around.

"Um I wasn't thinking, but come on it was Quinn Fabray the hottest girl in school." Santana said

"Well honey you know better, next time just call. I was worried sick about you." Holly said

"We lost track of time shopping at the mall. Sorry it won't happen again I promise. Santana said hugging Holly.

"And by the way you are on kitchen duty for the next week. Love you and we will see you in the morning." Holly said giving Santana a kiss on the forehead As Shelby did the same thing.

"Yes ma'am, love you too." Santana said

As soon as they left Santana walked into the kitchen to get herself something to drink. She was thinking about the good day she had with Quinn. Spending time with the hottest girl in school. But what was really running through her mind was why would a girl like that would wanted to spend time with her. Man this still was a good day Santana was thinking as she made her way upstairs with her bags into her room before calling it a night.

Meanwhile back in the car with Rachel and Brittany. "Baby stop before you leave another mark." Rachel said whining. It was two things people didn't know about Brittany. The first was no one and I mean know one knows about her and Rachel. And the second thing is Brittany having a penis. People know Brittany was bisexual but they didn't know she's dating Rachel Berry.

"Rach, that was last week and you know how I get when you going down on me." Brittany said

"Whatever baby, I gotta go before they check on me." Rachel said getting out of the car.

"Ok night baby, oh wait I forgot to give you Santana backpack." Brittany said handling the bag to Rachel.

"Ok night baby." Rachel said giving Brittany one last kiss before driving off.

As Quinn pulled her in driveway and parked behind her mother's suv. She was thinking about the day all over again, like she had a little school girl crush. As she cut her car off and grab her bags and walking into her parents mansion and walking upstairs to her bedroom.

"Hey Q where have you been at? Me and Britt haven't see you since first period." Charlie asked walking into her twin sister bedroom.

"Jesus Charlie, learned how to knock before walking in." Quinn said holding her chest and turning around to face her twin.

"I did but you was in lolly lolly land, did you and Drew had sex again?" Charlie asked sitting on Quinn bed going through her sister bags.

"No and stop going through my bags!" Quinn said hitting Charlie's shoulder. "I just had myself some me that's all.

Quinn never like lying to her sister but she just can't come and say she likes Santana. Hell Charlie doesn't even know Santana.

"Hey I'm gonna go take a shower and head to bed." Quinn said putting her bags in her walk in closet.

As they both said good night to each other. Quinn made her way into her bathroom to start her shower. After she let the water warm-up as she takes her clothes off. As soon as she step into warm hot shower letting the water runs over her body. Her mind drift back to Santana in her board shorts and in that tank top. She looked sexy as hell. Those abs and those tight calves muscles and biceps. Oh my god!. It was like she was having an organism. And the next thing she was, she stuck two of her fingers inside of herself and screamed out Santana name.

"Oh my god SANTANAAAA." She screamed. Quinn didn't know what came over her. I mean how can you just met someone in less than 12 hours and you'll fantasize about them in the shower already. Hell she hasn't done that thinking about Drew and they been together for almost three years.

"Come on Quinn get it together." She said to herself. After finally finish with her shower Quinn got out the shower and dry herself off and put on some short shorts and a tank top. Little did she know Santana was doing the exactly the same thing. She still couldn't be that she was her first real kiss she was thinking to herself as she layed down with a smile on her face.

After falling to sleep a few hours later Quinn had realize something.

Wait Ms. Corcoran is Rachel mom? So that means Santana is related to BERRY! Oh my god. After the fact hit Quinn she know she wasn't going back to sleep and plus she had to be at morning practice in a couple of hours since she missed yesterday afternoon.

So she decided to call Frannie since where her and her boyfriend Cody live at is daytime. After grabbing her phone from the nightstand, she dial her older sister number. After a few rings she heard the familiar voice.

"Hey Quinine what's up?" Frannie asked. She know her and Quinn talks once a week to see has everything is going and keep up with each other.

"Nothing really I just need someone to talk to about these feelings I start having." Quinn said to her big sister.

"What feelings? Are you pregnant? How can you been so careless Quinn?" The older sister asked. She didn't know what to think when their parents found out. Quinn was their parents favorite one.

"WHAT! NO I'm not pregnant Frannie, I met someone in school today and I just can't get her out of my mind."Quinn said

"Wait, did you say her? I mean seriously Quinn some straight girls have gay crushes, what about Drew what did he say about it?" Frannie asked. She always thought one of the twins will end up being a lesbian or bi but she thought it was gonna be Charlie, not Quinn.

"Yeah her, her name is Santana. She started a couple a days ago and we bumped into each today, well she caught me from hitting the ground in the hallway. And one look into her eyes, I was falling for her." She said to her older sister

"All I can say give it a shot but don't get hurt or hurt her and don't let mom and dad found out, you know how they are. You seen how they disown me cause of Cody been black."Frannie said to her baby sister. "But hey I got go but, keep me posted with this Santana girl. Love you." Frannie said

"I will love you too." Quinn said ending the call. After getting the information from her older sister her mind when back to one person Santana. She just can't wait to see her in a few hours.

As Santana alarm clock when off. She got out of bed with a big smile on her face. The first thing she did was released her bladder and washed her hands and brush her teeth. After she was finish in the bathroom, she made her way to the closest to pick out what she was going wear.

After a few minutes She finally decided to wear one of her new red v-neck shirt, with her new dark blue Levi's boot cut jeans with some suspenders hanging off with her black Nike's shox.

After making sure her hair was right and she had on her new superman dog tag and diamond studs earning that Quinn got for her. But not before she made sure she put on her Axe Anarchy for him and grabbing her glasses. She's knows she a girl but sometimes studs use guys fragranced and made her way downstairs for breakfast.

Shelby was the first one downstairs as always making breakfast for the family. When a unfamiliar smell hit her nose and she turned around saw Santana walking in.

"Well someone is up early this morning and looking hot." Shelby said looking at Santana making her blush.

"Good morning sweetie." Said the older woman when Santana give her a hug.

"Good morning Shelby." Santana reply

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on with the new look? Not like I didn't like the old look honey. I just want you to be yourself." Shelby asked

As she and Santana sat at the breakfast bar.

"I just wanted to try something new that's all." Santana said to Shelby.

"Well honey just don't fall into deep ok? Shelby said as Santana nodded. "Ok finish breakfast and meet me by the car in 10 minutes. I'll let you drive. I'm gonna go check on Rachel and Holly and tell them we are leaving." Shelby said getting up and making her way back upstairs.

As she made her way into Rachel's room she noticed a large hickey on the left side of her neck. "Well someone had fun last night." Shelby said costing Rachel to jump. "Mom!" Rachel yelled "It's not what it looks like is just makeup." She tried to explain. "Whatever you say just make sure your ready in 30 minutes that's when Holly is leaving, me and Santana are heading out now."Shelby said to Rachel

"Ok and tell Santana I found her backpack is by the front door." Rachel said giving her mom a hug. "Ok see you later" Shelby said back to her daughter walking out and going into her bedroom.

As she walked into her bedroom. She found Holly in a tight black pencil skirt and in her high heels with just a bra.

"Oooh if I knew I was gonna get lucky I would've skipped breakfast this morning." Shelby said closing the door and walking over to the tall blonde woman. "Babe." Shelby said giving Holly a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Well good morning." Holly said smirking." Is the girls ready? She asked as she threw on her green blouse.

"Santana is ready but she's driving me and Rachel have to cover up that hickey she got last night." Shelby said grabbing her car keys, purse and jacket. "Oh baby by the way before I go look outside the window." Shelby said to Holly.

"Oh my god who is that? Damn they look sexy." Holly said

"Honey that's Santana!" Shelby said hitting Holly. "No that's not. My Santana is a nerd not a stud." Holly said opening the window. "Hey gorgeous." Holly yells out making Santana look up at her waving. "Oh my god It is her." Holly said flabbergasted.

"Told you, but I'll see you for lunch?" Shelby asked giving Holly one last kiss before leaving. "Yeah see for lunch." Holly reply

As Shelby walked downstairs and grabbing Santana's backpack and made her way outside to her car.

"So you all ready?" Shelby asked Santana as she got a nodded for an answer. Once they got in Santana back out the driveway and made her way to school. In Shelby mind she really do wanna know why Santana decided to change her looks. In her mind Santana was a really pretty girl. Shelby was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't know they was at the school already.

"Hey is it cool if I go to the choir room?" Santana asked as they both was getting out the car.

"Sure I don't mind. Are you gonna tryout?" Shelby asked as the walked to the front of the building."Yeah I was thinking about." Santana said holding the door open for Shelby.

Meanwhile Quinn was finish getting dressed after have a crazy morning practice. But she knew she was going pay for the price of skipping out on yesterday afternoon practice. So she had time to kill since school doesn't open for another 20 minute and Drew is mad at her for not answering his calls or text. So she decided to walk around the hallway till she walked by the choir room and heard someone singing.

Through the window she can see someone in a red t-shirt with long dark hair playing the piano. When Quinn opened the door to the choir room she recognized the song the person that was playing. And as soon as she got closer she saw it was Santana playing.

"I didn't know you play?" Quinn said out loud. Making Santana stop playing.

"Oh hey Quinn. I thought I was the only one in here. Santana said standing up. "What are you doing here so early? School doesn't open for another 15 minutes." Santana asked walking closer to Quinn.

"Um I had morning practice, you sounded really good. Are you trying out for the glee club? Quinn asked as they both met in the middle of the room.

"Yeah I was thinking about it, but I

Quinn cut off Santana sentenced

"You should you was great. That was When does it go away right?" Quinn asked. "Yeah you know that song? Santana asked as Quinn nod her head. "I have a celebrity crush on Jojo." Santana said blushing

"If you want maybe I can help you practice?" Quinn asked not sure what she's doing

"Yeah if you okay with it being a deut song. Santana said

"Yes I'm sure is not like anything gonna happen between us." Quinn said

(You know is always people that is not important is in the background, ready to play.)

As Santana garb two barstools and placed them in the middle. Her and Quinn turned face to face waiting for the music to start.

[Santana]

 _I swear we both used to say_

 _That we would never walk away_

 _Oh oh oh_

 _Now when I see your face_

 _It's like you never felt the same_

 _Explain to me_

Wow Santana voice is incredibly good. I still don't know why she didn't tell me she can sing.

[Santana & Quinn]

 _How are you okay?_

 _When I can't be around you_

 _Don't you feel the pain_

 _I feel without you_

 _Cause I have to pretend that_

 _You don't make a difference_

 _It's the lie that I've been living in_

 _When does it go away?_

 _When does it go away?_

 _When does it go away?_

[Quinn]

 _Baby, my worse mistake_

 _Was letting you ever get away_

 _Away from me, yeaahh_

 _And I couldn't see everything_

 _When it was right there in my face_

 _And baby it's killing me_

Quinn really does sound like angel when she sings.

[Santana & Quinn]

 _How are you okay?_

 _When I can't be around you_

 _Don't you feel the pain_

 _I feel without you_

 _Cause I have to pretend that_

 _You don't make a difference_

 _It's the lie that I've been living in_

At this time Shelby and Mr. Shue walked into the office of the choir room when they heard two people singing.

"Wow Shelby you didn't tell me Holly's daughter can sing? We need her for the glee club." Will said to Shelby.

 _When does it go away?_

 _When does it go away?_

 _When does it go away?_

 _When does it go away?_

 _When does it go away?_

[Santana]

 _I heard them say_

 _That time heals everything_

 _Every second without you_

 _I'm going insane_

 _Ain't nothing in the world_

 _Could help me now, help me now_

As the song when on the both was standing up and really getting into and Santana grabbed both of Quinn's hands

[Quinn]

 _I told myself that today I'm moving on_

 _I can't even breathe now that you're gone_

 _You're my everything (everything)_

 _Let me know (let me know)_

 _When does it go away?_

And Quinn looked deep into Santana eyes searching for a sign or something.

[Santana & Quinn]

 _How are you okay?_

 _When I can't be around you_

 _Don't you feel the pain_

 _I feel without you_

 _Cause I have to pretend that_

 _You don't make a difference_

 _It's the lie that I've been living in_

 _When does it go away?_

 _When does it go away?_

 _When does it go away?_

 _When does it go away?_

 _When does it go away?_

At the end of the song Santana hugged Quinn and when she was about to let go. Quinn lean in to kiss Santana. It was like she felt her body was on fire. It was different than the last time. And way better then she kiss Drew.

"Hey Rachel baby are you in here?" Brittany said

When they both heard the voice. They step away from each other.

"I'm sorry Santana I can't do this I gotta go." Quinn said crying and taking off running

"Wait Quinn don't go." Santana said but it was to late.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to the ones who read,favorite, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you. And all mistakes are mines.**

 **Sorry about earlier I redoing some of the other chapters, but this one is new and the other stories has changed a little, so please recheck them too.**

 **Disclaim: I don't own Glee or the characters.**

"I'm sorry Santana I can't do this I gotta go." Quinn said crying and taking off running

"Wait Quinn don't go." Santana said but it was to late.

"Hey Britt, why was Quinn running out crying?" Rachel asked awkwardly as she walked into the choir room

When she walked in the room she didn't expect to see Santana in there.

Boy this is awward. Everyone was thinking in the room.

Santana was thinking how could she let that happen between her and Quinn. Within less than 24 hours how their friendship is messed up? I mean was not to like? Her hazel-green eyes, her long blonde hair, her sultry gravelly voice, and her beautiful smile with her soft lips. She just hope they friendship isn't messed up.

Brittany was just thinking. Did I really just walked in on something important? I didn't really think Quinn was into girls? I know Charlie is, but not Quinn. I just hope they didn't hear when I called Rachel baby.

Rachel really didn't know what to say. She was just standing there looking lost and waiting on Santana or Brittany to speak.

"Um, I just walked in and um, is not my place to say." Brittany said loud enough so Rachel can hear while she was starring at Santana. She just can't say I walked in and saw Quinn and Santana kissing. No she can't Quinn is her best friend and Santana was Santana doesn't know it yet, but her new teammate and her girlfriend step sister. Rachel looked over at Santana trying to figure out what's really going on between two of them. A few seconds Santana decided to speak first.

"Brittany walked in here looking for you, but she saw me and Quinn kissing." Santana finally said walking out. She really needed to know what's going on with Quinn.

"Ok" Rachel said that's was the only thing she could have come up with to say.

"Rachel I thought you was in here. I wasn't expecting to see them together." Brittany said with a sad face walking to Rachel.

"It's ok baby." Rachel said hugging Brittany. When Rachel lifted her head up about to kiss Brittany. Shelby walked out of the side office clearing her throat with Will behind her.

"So you the one who been putting the hickeys on my baby?" Shelby asked looking at Brittany who has a blank stare look on her face. And the only thing both Rachel and Brittany was thinking shit. But not before Rachel took off running. She know she gonna get it.

"Rachel!" Shelby yelled out

Back in the hallways Santana had one goal in mind and that was to find Quinn and figure out what's going on?

As Santana walked around the corner she finally found Quinn in the distance with some guy, maybe is Drew she thought to herself. He's not bad looking, he almost looks like a young version of Chris Hewsworth. Wow Quinn really do got great taste in men. Santana knew it was to good to be true. She know she will never have a chance with her. Just because I changed my look I'm still a fucking freak with a dick! She said to herself turning away from the couple and walking to her locker. She didn't have the guts to break up the scene in front of her.

When Quinn had ran out crying, she didn't expect to run into Drew. After all he is still pissed that she didn't answer any of his texts or calls.

"Babe why are you crying? Drew said to Quinn after he bump into her.

"It's nothing, just girl problems." Quinn said sobbing. But really it was something. How could I just let that happen? It's not her fault that she can't control herself around Santana or the song?. After all it is one of her personally favorite song.

"Ok, but are you still gonna have the pool party tonight?" Asked Drew

"Of course" Quinn said. How can she forgotten that her and Charlie was having a pool party tonight? "Walk me to class?"

"Sure" Drew reply giving Quinn a quick kiss on the cheeks.

After Drew walked Quinn to her first period. She couldn't focus on the lesson going on the the classroom. No she was thinking about Santana deep sexual voice and her pump lips. Before Quinn could focus the bell ring. "What the hell the time went?" She said to herself. And before she knew it It was lunch time and she wasn't hungry but she decided to go sit with her friends.

"Hey Quinn are you okay?" Charlie asked her twin sister. She can tell when something is up with her.

"I'm good, I just needs some fresh air." Quinn said getting up and leaving the cafeteria. She doesn't know how she ended up at the gym, but she did.

As she walked into the gym she saw Santana shooting a basketball around. Santana looks really good in her black basketball shorts and her dark blue tank top. Just by looking at her Quinn was getting turned on. And the only thing she was thinking about was ripping Santana's clothes off and having sex in the middle of the gym. Before she started walking she saw Ms. Holiday walked in from the other side of the gym. And she decided to walk outside. She already did enough eavesdrop yesterday.

"Hey gorgeous." Holly said with a smile on her face.

"Hey" Santana said back to the blonde with a small smile

"It's everything ok? I haven't see you all day." Holly asked her while walking closer, but she knows was going on. Shelby told her what happened this morning in the choir room.

"Yeah, I don't know its just something happen this morning between me and Quinn. And I thinks she's avoided me." Santana says to Holly after she shot a basket.

"Well my first question is do you like Quinn? Santana respond with a nod. "Do you wanna tell me what happened this morning? Holly asked as she passed the ball back to Santana.

"Well this morning we were singing and after the song ended, I gave her a hug, but when I was about to pull away she turned around and kissed me. But it wasn't like last night one, but it was different. Then Brittany had walked in and she ran out crying." Santana explained

"Well maybe this is all new to her and she's trying to figure out what she wants. I'm mean it was the first time yesterday y'all talked right? And Santana nods again. "Just give her some time." Holly said to the young Latina

"Ok but I promised her that I would go to her pool party tonight." Santana said

"Well that's up to you, but if she's avoiding you maybe you should skip it. But hey it's up to you." Holly said

"Ok I'll think about it but let me go shower really quick since I only have 20 minutes left before next period starts." Santana as her and Holly was walking out of the gym.

"Ok, see you later." Holly thrown over her shoulder walking the other direction.

After Santana had finished showing and gotten redress. She walked out of the locker and bumped into two blonde girls. And when she looked up saw two Quinns. And everything went black.

 **A/N: I know I'm not a good writer but thanks for sticking around to read my stories. I really do appreciate. And next chapter Santana gonna find out how she saw two Quinns And Quinn gonna convicted Santana to come to the pool party.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks to the ones who read,favorite, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you. And all mistakes are mines**.

When Santana walked out of the locker room she didn't expect to bump into the two blondes, but when she did looked up. She didn't know if it was the lack of stress cause of what's going with Quinn or if it was the lack of not eating. Cause what she saw or what she at least she thinks she saw after she bumped into the two blondes was two Quinns? Or maybe it was her glasses? But it can't be her glasses, because she been wearing glasses for the last couple of years now. But she is due for an eye exam, but hopefully the contacts will work. But two Quinn? What? She know she ain't going crazy. Yeah worrying what's going on between herself and Quinn, and worrying about if she made the team or not. But that's not the only thing she is worrying about. She still was trying to process was really going on with Brittany and Rachel. Rachel never had mention anything about liking girls or maybe she didn't won't anybody to find out. Maybe she can talk to her later to find out what's going on between the two. After all they are good friends. Before she can even process anything she blanked out.

Quinn on the other hand after she left the gym earlier, she didn't expect for her sister to find her in the hallways, but she did. And when she saw her she just ran into her arms. It only been a couple of times when Quinn only hug Charlie like this and it only because she's really serious about something that's bugging her.

"Hey Quinine is everything ok?" Charlie asked the younger twin, but she couldn't hear what she was saying because she was talking into her neck. So when Charlie pulled away from Quinn to understand what she was saying. She decided to find a empty classroom so they could talk privately.

Once they enter the classroom Charlie pulled a chair for her and Quinn to sit down and waited for Quinn to repeat what she said just a few minutes ago.

"IthinkIlikethatgirlIbumpedintoyesterdayinthehallway." Quinn said really that fast that Charlie didn't quite understand what she said

"I'm sorry what you just said and say it slower?" Charlie asked what a confused look

"Yesterday you remember when we was in the hallway walking to second period?" Quinn asked Charlie as she received a nod to continue. "Well the girl I knocked over had forgot about her glasses and I followed her into the restroom and I really don't know but it's just something about that dorky nerdy style that's she's has that I like about her." Quinn said to her looking away but Charlie had got her attention by putting her hand on her thigh.

"Are you trying to figure out if you like her or not?" Charlie asked her. She knew she likes girls after she had sex with Puck, Finn, Sam, and a couple of older college guys, but she isn't a whore, she just like having sex with guys and girls.

"I know I like her, we spent most of the day together yesterday and I think we hit it off, but I'm with Drew and ugh why is everything is so fucking confusing!" Quinn said getting frustrated with herself. The only thing that really been on her mind all day is Santana. She can't stop thinking about her, that first kiss last night in the mall, or the kiss this morning in the choir room. She really likes that kiss this morning. It was like the perfect first kiss, she wish all her kisses was like that or maybe because Santana never really kissed anybody or that she was in control.

"Hey Quinn is ok, I understand where you coming from, I really do. But when what's the last time you saw her? Charlie asked her. She just wanna help her sister with her feelings. When she came to her sexuality she had Brittany, but really she wanted Brittany.

Quinn really don't wanna tell her yet, but she thinks she got to. "This morning after we kiss, well after I kissed her and then I ran." Quinn said in a low voice. She really didn't know why she ran out or why she's was avoiding Santana, but one thing for sure she really likes Santana and it not just a crush. Before she had another thought in her head Charlie had broke out with a what.

"WHAT?" What do you mean you kissed her?" Charlie asked raising her voice. What Quinn had said it in a low voice.

"Charlie I cheated and I don't wanna end up like daddy and cheat." She said to the older blonde. They still don't see why their mom is still with their dad even though she knows he's cheating on her. Some hypocrites they are wanting to act like the perfect family they are, but everything is a joke in their household.

"Look that's them and we are not gonna end up like our parents Quinn! No that's them and if you like this girl then go for it. I'm not gonna be mad if you end up dating her or you end up being straight or bi or even a lesbian. I'll love you no matter what you are, cause you my sister and I love you." Charlie said with tears in her eyes. While Quinn was wiping away her tears.

"Thank you and I love you too." Quinn said to her with tears still coming down her face. They may be twins and hang out together but is so rarely they would say out loud to each other I love you.

"No problem sis, come on let's go." Charlie said getting up and holding her arm out for Quinn to take.

Once they left the classroom they began walking. They was walking by the locker room doors when someone open one and it was Santana but she had her head down till she bumped into Quinn. And that's when Santana had felted backwards on her butt and looked up to see who she bumped into when she saw two Quinns or at least that's what she thinks she see. Till she passed out and hit the back of her head on the ground.

"Oh shit! Not again." Quinn said breaking her arm from Charlie. Quinn had bend down to see if she was ok.

"Santana can you hear me?" Quinn asked. When she didn't get a response. "Hey you think we'll able to pick her up and take her back in the locker room?" She asked Charlie. Santana shouldn't wear that much weight.

Once they got her back into the locker room and Quinn had sat down and layed Santana head in her lap while Charlie had ran to go get a damp rag.

When Charlie had came back with the damp rag and give it to Quinn to wipe on Santana forehead. It was a few minutes with Santana had came through. When she tried try get up Charlie had held her down by her shoulders.

"Whoa slow down there, you just hit your head." Charlie said pushing her shoulders down again. It was a moment till Santana realized that someone else was running a rag on her forehead when Quinn was holding her shoulders down.

"Quinn I'm fine, really. I just could have sworn I saw two of you." Santana said confusingly. Maybe she should have eaten lunch since she only had breakfast almost 6 hours ago and she been stressing about her and Quinn situation.

"No you'll right Quinn she is kinda cute in a nerdy sorta way." Charlie said to the younger blonde twin and annoying what Santana just said about seeing two of her.

"Charlie stop it." Quinn said blushing and that's when Santana turned her head and saw Quinn was the one running the damp rag on her forehead.

"I'm sorry about that Charlie has no filtered." Quinn said to the Latina girl who was staring straight up at her.

Santana had did a double take and looked back and forth between Quinn and Charlie before Charlie let go of her shoulders. "I'll be damn there are twins." Santana was thinking to herself, but she didn't know which one was Quinn? As she easy herself up off of Quinn and stand up on her feet and slowly start talking.

"So since there are two of you which one of you are Quinn?" Santana asked awkwardly. Just wanted to know which one is Quinn. Sometimes they hated going out for cheerleading and both making the team. The only difference you can tell them apart is there eye color. Quinn's eyes are hazel-green, while Charlie's eyes are greenish light brown.

"Santana I'm Quinn. We hung out yesterday together at the mall and that's my twin Charlotte but we call her Charlie." Quinn said to her pointing at Charlie

"How do I know which one of you Quinn?" Santana asked the blondes, that both looked the same. She just wanna to know which one likes her.

Quinn had took a closer step to Santana and was standing face to face with her. "Well our eye colours are different and we act and dress differently Sometimes." Quinn said to Santana but she still can't tell them apart. Before Santana can even respond Quinn had turned around and looked at Charlie.

"Hey Charlie turn around and don't look?" Quinn asked the older twin and when she did and she turned back around to look at Santana. "Well if you think I'm her will she knows about this?" Quinn had asked Santana when she took her right hand and grabbed Santana penis and Santana lets out a small groan.

"Ok I believe you." Santana said after Quinn let go of her penis. While Quinn was smirking, but both of them was thinking.

"I can't believe she did that. No has ever touch her penis besides the doctors and Holly when she was a baby, but it did feel good."

"Wow I can't believe I just did that. What was the hell I was thinking? Santana must think I'm crazy or something. I really do have it bad for her." Quinn was thinking as Santana was staring at her. Quinn really likes looking at Santana for some reason. They was both looked at each other till Charlie had cleaned her throat.

"Um hello can I turn around now?"Charlie had asked them when she didn't get a response she turned around anyways. She wasn't expecting them to be standing face to face that close. "Hey Quinn let's go before we are late again and have to sit next to JBI." Charlie said pulling Quinn by the arm

"So I'll see you later?" Quinn asked as Charlie was dragging her away from Santana with a smile on her face

"Nice meeting you Santana." Charlie said when she opened the locker room doors to leave

As Santana left the locker room and making her way to Math class. Where she shares with Rachel and Brittany. As she walked in and it was only one desk left in the middle of the room next to Brittany. How awkward can that be.

Every now and then Rachel would look back to look at Brittany for a second till Santana caught her looking a couple of times. As soon as the bell ring Rachel was the first one out. It's bad enough she was avoiding her mother and now she gotta avoid Santana too.

As Santana was at her locker putting away her books she didn't need for English when Quinn came beside her and tap her on the shoulders

"Hey can we talk for a second?" Quinn asked holding her books to her chest. When Santana turned around to look at her she began talking. "About earlier between me and you in the choir room I'm sorry about that happened and also for avoiding you all day, I just didn't know what came over me and for not telling you I have a twin sister. I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you and I think you are a really nice person in your only dorky nerdy way and I would like to know if you can still coming to our party tonight? Cause I did promise you we would find someone for you. And I just thought we can be really great friends and all." Quinn said to Santana rumbling, Santana actually thought that was cute. No girl has ever made a rumbling fool out of themselves in front of her. Maybe she does have a chance with her.

"Hey Quinn slow down, if you really want me there's something you have t" Before Santana could even finish her sentence Drew walked up to her and thrown a shush in her face.

"Welcome to the team." Drew said and then looked at Quinn

"What the hell Drew?!" Quinn yelled


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to the ones who read,favorite, and following this story, it means so much to me. So Thank you. And all mistakes are mines.**

 **A/N:And a special thanks goes out to Addie54 and Ohnanagleek for giving me the courage to keep on writing. Even though is not good. Thank you. I never thought anyone would like my stories let on long review or favorite or follow so thank you.**

 **This is based on the flashback between Santana and her old school.**

 **Disclaim: I don't own Glee or the characters**

"Drew what the hell?!" Quinn said pissed off while everyone else in the hallway busted laughing out didn't know why Drew had thrown the slushy at Santana, but he did.

"What? It's not like you friends with this nerd." Drew said pointing at Santana who had took off running with her face covered in a blue slushy."Hell I said welcome to the team first before I thrown it at her." Drew said repeating himself from earlier.

"That's not the point Drew!" Quinn says shoving Drew back into the lockers. She doesn't even know why she's with him? Just because she's the head cheerleader and he's the start quarterback and basketball player they supposed to be together? Yeah they been together for almost three years and he acts likes an ass all the time when he's around their friends, especially around his.

Before she even could go after Santana, Drew had grabbed her by the arm and spined her around and pinned her against the lockers and was standing face to face.

"What do you care? Are you some dyke now? Like your sister." Drew said in an angry voice. And before Quinn could even say anything she reached her right hand up and slapped him.

"Yeah we might been together for three years now, but don't ever put your hands on me. Last time I checked Russell Fabray was my father, not Drew Thompson." Said Quinn as she left him standing there shocked, while everyone else was looking at him.

"Did she really just slapped me?" Drew said to himself as he watches Quinn walked away in the same direction as Santana. After Quinn had slapped Drew She when after Santana who had went into the bathroom room.

Santana had felted embarrassed that she had gotten slushy. She heard about the jocks doing that, but she hadn't receive one until now. She been going her almost three weeks and never received one. And on top of that in front of Quinn. Yeah she see other people getting them and some of the glee club people she talks to had gotten them. She just couldn't see why he did that. Is this was some kinda joke? Did Quinn set her up? But why?

When Quinn reached the bathroom and opened the door she saw two other people in there besides Santana, who was trying to clean her face and get the rest of leftover icy drink out of her hair. And with one looked to the two bystanders they scrambled. After the two bystanders left Quinn had locked the door and turned around and faced Santana who was looking at her through the mirror.

"You know what? That was funny? I actually thought we were friends for a second there, but I guess not." Santana said shaking her head chuckling as she was finished cleaning up her face and getting the rest of the slushy out of her hair.

As Quinn had took a closer step towards Santana. Santana had backed away from the blonde.

"Santana I didn't know he was gonna do that. You gotta believe me." Quinn said upset as she finally made it to the sink to stand next to Santana and tried to touch her, but Santana moved over.

"Don't, just don't okay. What do you from me? Is this some kinda a big joke Quinn? You brought me new clothes and you kissed me twice an-and you ran off the second time when Brittany came into the room and then you avoided me all day till after lunch when I found out about your twin sister. So come on Quinn tell me? What do yo-.." Santana started to say with tears in her eyes.

Before Santana could even finish her rampage. Out of nowhere Quinn had grabbed her face and cut her off with her lips. She didn't know what she was doing anymore, so she just kiss her to shut her up. When Quinn had pulled away and looked at her.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Okay every since yesterday when I first talked to you my mind has been all over the place and I can't stop thinking about you." Quinn said that last part quietly. She didn't know why she said that, but she did. She knows that the small crush she had is over, she knows she falls Santana. Just after one afternoon spend with her.

Santana was standing there trying to figure out Quinn. That was the third time she kissed me. What the hell is going on here? Yeah Quinn is hot, but Santana just don't wanna get caught up in the wrong coward.

 **Flashback**

 _Santana was partners with the school start quarterback girlfriend Harley Thompson. Harley boyfriend was Michael Scott who didn't like Santana cause she had a crush on his girlfriend Harley. Santana was always nice to her. She would open the door for her or let her skip the line if she was behind her. But who could blame her? She was cute with long blonde hair and light green eyes a nice little body and very fixable. She was the captain of the cheerleader squad. And she was always nice to Santana. But one day when Santana was over at Harley house working on their assignment for the history project in the kitchen when Santana had to use the bathroom._

 _"Hey Harley do you mind if I use your bathroom?" Santana says as she looked over at Harley who was looking down at her own paper._

 _"No is down the hall to the left." Harley said without looking up from her paper._

 _When Santana went into the bathroom she double checked to make sure the door was locked and lift the seat up unbuttoned and unzip her black cargo shorts. When she was almost finished Harley had walked in on her._

 _"Santana I was wondering d-.." Harley got cut off when Santana had turned around at the sound of her voice with her hands around her penis._

 _"What are you doing?" Harley says with her left eyebrow raised as she approached Santana with her hands now covering her penis._

 _"It-It's no-nothing." Santana stuttered out as she tries to pull her pants up, but Harley stop her._

 _"You have a penis?" Harley says as she turns Santana around to fully get a look at her penis. Is that's why you always get changed last for gym class?" Harley asked as she got closer to Santana who finally button and zip her pants up and flush the toilet and washed her hands. And before she tries to leave Harley try to touch her, but she ran away grabbing her backpack and skateboard leaving._

 _Santana didn't stop till she got home, when Holly had pulled up at the same time as her._

 _"Hey Santana? Holly called out, but she kept on till she opened and slammed the front door. "Hey baby let me call you back." Holly said to her girlfriend Shelby._

 _When Holly finally made it in the house she didn't see Santana and she were nowhere to be found. "Santana?" Holly called out but she didn't get no response. Holly called out at least five more times before she saw Santana sitting outside. "Hey young lady when I call you, you better answer. Santana?" When Holly got closer she saw Santana crying. "Oh god, baby what's wrong?" Holly asked once she sat down next to Santana under the tree in their backyard._

 _"They gonna know, they all gonna find out." Santana kept repeat herself over and over again._

 _"Honey, slow down what are you talking about?" Holly asked as she pulled Santana into her to calm her down._

 _"I was at Harley house and I thought I made sure the door was locked which it was, but she walked in on me as I was finished up from another door." Santana said sniffing_

 _"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Holly said as she was rocking back and forth. Holly hate seeing Santana upset about herself having a penis. She doesn't blame her. She knows Santana wanted a normal life and have friends and for someone to like her and to found out about her real parents._

 _It wasn't long before Santana had dose of to sleep in Holly's arms. As carefully as she can Holly got up and carried Santana back into the house and placed her in the living room and went into the kitchen to call Shelby back. It wasn't long before Shelby had picked up._

 _"Hey is everything okay?" Shelby asked over the phone worried before Holly could even say something._

 _"I just don't know what to do anymore? I love her like she's my own daughter, but sometimes it gets to difficult to see her like this. I was thinking maybe I should take that job So we can be together?" Holly says as she sat at the breakfast bar._

 _"Are you serious? I'm mean I'll love that and Rachel would too. Baby you just made me so happy!" Shelby said sounding like little kid in a candy store._

 _"Yeah I'll tell her this Friday and we will go from there. Love you." Holly said chuckling at her girlfriend._

 _"Love you too." Shelby said before hanging up._

 _As Holly peep into the living room to make sure Santana was still sleeping. She turned around and started on dinner. 'I just want my baby to be happy' Holly said to herself. Santana a wonderful kid who wishes she had a normal life. It's not her fault that Carlos and Sophia didn't wanted her. Hell Holly still hates them, just because they sent her money for Santana to get what she wants and they signed their rights over to her. That doesn't mean shit to her. She doesn't need money, her parents have money. She wanted to kill them, but if it wasn't for them she wouldn't have this most amazing daughter in the world. As dinner was almost finished cooking, she made her way into the living room to wake up Santana._

 _"Hey sweetie, wake up so you can eat." Holly said as she was gently shaking Santana shoulders._

 _When Santana got up she went to the bathroom first and about time she returned Holly had fixed their plates and they began eating. Both of them was eating quietly till Holly broke the silent._

 _"Sweetie if you want to you can stay home from school tomorrow? I won't mind." Holly says as she looked over at Santana who was picking at her food._

 _"No I'm gonna go, but thanks anyway may I be excuse? I'm not that hungry." Santana said as Holly give her a nod._

 _Santana was quite for the rest of the night and in the morning Holly had left her some lunch money since she had a meeting to get and Santana was still sleep. Once Santana had got up and took a shower, she was dressed in a dark red shirt and some khaki cargo shorts and some black low cut Nike training shoes and a black fitted hat to cover her face. When she grabbed her backpack and skateboard and were about to lock the first door, when she saw Harley's white Ford Mustang in her driveway._

 _"Hey Santana you want a ride?" Harley says as she got out of her car when she saw Santana. When Santana didn't answer she kept on walking. "Hey Santana I'm talking to you!" Harley yelled out. As Santana turns around and looked Harley up and down and took a deep breath._

 _"Are you here to make funny of me? Santana asked as she takes a closer step to Harley._

 _"No I just thought maybe you wanted a ride? That's all." Harley asked while Santana was just standing there. As Harley pulled Santana towards her and opened the passenger door for Santana to get in. As Harley got in, both of them didn't say anything the whole ride. When Harley pulled up in her parking spot for the head cheerleader._

 _"Thanks for the ride." Santana said nervously as she try to opening her door, but Harley lock them._

 _"Um actually I have a couple of questions if you don't mind?" Harley says as she unbuckle her seatbelt and was leaning over the center console in the car. "Does it works? Harley ask as she placed her left hand on the middle of Santana pants._

 _Santana couldn't say nothing, the only thing she could have done were to nod her head. While Harley unbuttoned her shorts. "Wow you're big." Harley said smirking as she pulled Santana penis out and start rubbing on it. Santana didn't know what to do, but at the same time if felt good. How many chance in a lifetime were you a nerd get a hand job from the head cheerleader? "How big are you?" Harley asked as she reclined the seat all the way back._

 _"Um Um I don't know almost 9 inch." Santana stuttered out while thinking to herself try not to come too soon. It wasn't long before Santana had released her load in Harley's hands as she licked some of it up._

 _Once Harley had cleaned her hands and button Santana's pants back up. She leaned over and placed a little small kiss on Santana cheeks. It wasn't long before third period history class came up." Hey Santana come sit with me?" Harley said dragging Santana with her. Harley pulled Santana towards the back tables with her so nobody could see what she was gonna do. They had a substitute teacher who had put in a movie that didn't not involving history, but who cares half of the class was sleeping anyways. So this was Harley chance to have some more fun with Santana. Harley had slid a note to Santana that reads._

 _" **What's that your first hand job?** " Harley wrote down and give it to Santana who was sitting at the same table as her._

 _With Santana always been honest to herself wrote down the simply word." **yes** " and slide the paper back over to Harley._

 _"Well so that means you're a virgin?" Harley wrote down and given it to Santana._

 _Before Santana even had a chance to write a reply, she felted her pants and belt buckle been undone. "Wait Harley what are you doing?" Santana whispered in a small voice. Harley didn't say nothing as she already had her prefect round shape lips on Santana's cock. And the only thing Santana were thinking 'so this is what it feels like getting a blow job?' It didn't take too long before Santana let out a small moaned as Harley was sucking her dry._

 _When Harley was finished she got back into her seat and leaned over to whisper into Santana ear." **Come over after school today and we can have some fun**." Harley said as she licked Santana ear shelled. "Oh and you can feel this?" Harley said as she grabbed Santana hand and placed it between her legs and ran her two fingers on her wet pussy._

 _Soon as the bell rang Santana was the first one out of class. 'What the hell just happened?' Santana were thinking to herself as she was putting her books away in her locker and going to the lunchroom. When she saw some of her teammates who simi waved to her and Holly who was at the teacher lunch table talking. When out of nowhere she got pushed to the ground._

 _"Hey brace face I knew you was a freak!" Michael yelled while standing over her. She didn't know what he was talking about? But then it clicked Harley must've told._

 _"Baby leave her alone." Harley said come up to help Santana up, but Michael pushed her back down._

 _"Hey slut if you gonna fuck with girls make sure nobody around." Michael said pointing her Harley who had helped Santana stand up. "Hey everybody you wanna know something about this loser? Michael said as everybody was just stand there looking at the scene in front of them. "Guys hold her still." Michael said to his boys._

 _"Stop it Michael!" Harley said but he didn't listen_

 _Before Holly and another teacher made it over there Michael had pulled Santana pants down. "I told y'all she was a freak." Michael said laughing and pointing._

 _"Michael that's enough!" Holly said to get Michael attention. But when he did turned back around Santana picked up her empty tray and smacked him in the face and ran._

 _Every sense that moment they made Santana life hell. Writing freak on her locker, pushing her down, calling her names. Nobody would sit by her in class or in practice that won't pass the ball to her. Hell that didn't Harley? No she just came even more popular._

 **End of flashback**

Standing there and thinking about what happened to her in the tenth grade all over again, Santana didn't know she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey Santana what's wrong?" Quinn says as she step in front of Santana who had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's nothing I'll see you later." Santana said walking out the bathroom leaving Quinn there confused.

'I really need to figure out what's going on?' Quinn said to herself as she were making her way to her last class of the day. Ms. Holiday class

 **Should Quinn asked Holly about Santana pasted? Or Santana tell her herself? Next chapter Shelby finally catch up with Rachel. I'm thinking who Quinn should get jealous of?**

 **Bree or Kitty?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee o the characters.**

As Quinn had left the bathroom and walked into Ms. Holiday class She couldn't wait to figure out what happened back there. 'Why Santana had tears in her eyes? I mean I kissed her to stop her from ranting. I know what she was gonna say. What do you want from me?'Quinn said to herself while everyone else were clock watching. After the class was over and the bell rang to release students, Quinn waited for everyone else to leave so she could talk to Ms. Holiday in private.

When Holly finally looked up from her desk collecting the papers the students left she saw Quinn standing in front of her desk.

"Can I help you with something Quinn? Holly asked while she was finishing getting the papers off her desk and putting them in her bag to leave. After a moment of two Quinn had found her voice to ask Holly the information she wanted to know.

"I don't know if I should be asking you or Santana, but what happened before she came here? I mean you don't have to tell me I just wanted to know." She asked the taller blonde. Holly did sense this coming since yesterday from the encounter from the hallway incident. She knew Santana had a small crush on her, but to come to think about it it might be more she Shelby told her about them kissing first this morning and Santana said they kissed last night too.

"Well have a seat." Holly told Quinn as she moved around her desk to seat in a seat next to Quinn. She know this was gonna be a long day. From finding out about her and Santana kissing this morning to Rachel and Brittany dating.

As Holly was telling Quinn about Harley and Michael at the old school about Michael pants her in front of the entire caffeine and everyone bullying her and her names from what she know of the story. She didn't know about the hand or the blow job Harley gave Santana.

"All I know her and Harley were working on a project to and she went to the bathroom at her house and the girl walked in on her and she came home saying they gonna know and the next day it happened. I had her homeschool for the rest of the year and that's why she started late this year. Listen I don't mean to be rude, but talk to her if you wanna know more. I have a parent/ teacher conference I need to get to, but stop by the house later and Santana should be there. After all is Friday is her lazy game night." Holly said quickly as she grabbed her bag and leaving Quinn there to process what she just learned about Santana past.

When Santana had left the bathroom she quickly grabbed another shirt from her locker and made it to her Spanish class with Mr. Schuster. She still couldn't get what's going on with Quinn out of her head. Is Quinn gay? Or just wants to experiment with her?

'Maybe I should tell her what happened back there in the bathroom? I mean I do owe her some explanation for walking out on her so she won't think that I'm a bigger freak. But did again she did set me up for her boyfriend to slushy me.' Santana were talking to herself at the same time as was calling her name.

"Santana? Can you repeat what I just said in Spanish?" Mr. Schuster asked her while he were standing in front of her.

"No sir, I wasn't listening sorry."

"Well I'm let it slide, but please pay attention next time." He said turning back around and asking another student.

'Woo that was close' she said to herself as she started paying attention to the lesson. After the bell rang everyone had cleaned out and she was the last one left. As she made it to the door Mr. Schuster had stop her.

"Hey Santana, can I talk to you for a second?" He says as she stop and turned around to nod her head.

"Yes sir?"

"How you through about trying out for the glee club? I heard you singing this morning and that was incredibly. We could use some more people in the group. I mean you'll almost there everyday." He said to her as she stand there nervously. 'Shit if he were there that means Shelby was there too? What the fuck man?' She was thinking. "Hey we could even have a rap battle." Will said laughing

"Yeah Shelby asked me this morning. And I told her I was thinking about. When is tryouts?" She asked as she straighten up her backpack.

"Great Monday evening after school." Will said with a smile on his face and patting Santana shoulder and leaving before her.

When Santana got closer to the car she saw Rachel out there talking to Brittany in clear daylight.

"Well just think about it. It would really mean so much to me. Plus Charlie said they can all come and I want to spend more time with you and my two best friends." Brittany said to Rachel as she were waiting for her mom and Santana to get to the car.

"I can say no to you, but only if you don't flirts with other girls there. I mean I don't won't people knowing that we are dating. It bad enough that Brody broke up with me and that I'm a loser. I just don't want people picking on you cause on me. Do you understand where I'm coming from?" Rachel said to her but no one knows not to mess with Brittany cause her best friends Quinn and Charlie are the HBIC around here.

Brittany was about to answer when she saw Santana coming. "Listen I'll stop over after the team meeting is finished." Brittany said leaving and waved to Santana as well.

"Hey I heard you got your first slushy throwing at you today. Are you alright?" Rachel asked As Santana was standing next to her as they were waiting for Shelby to come to the car.

"Yeah I'm okay. I just didn't see it coming." She said as she was leaning on the car.

"Well I heard today that the boys basketball team stole the list of the girls team and slushy them if they made it, but I don't know that what they said in the hallway after Quinn slapped Drew and coach Sue found out." Rachel explained to her as Shelby finally walked up to them.

"You young lady have some explaining to do." Shelby said pointing at Rachel who has been avoiding her since this morning and tossing the keys to Santana as she was laughing at Rachel. "I don't see what's so funny? You kissing you in the choir room with Quinn Fabray?" Shelby said as Santana stop laughing. "Both of you get in the car. I don't see where we went wrong with you two." Shelby said as all three of them got into the car to make they way home.

As they got into the car neither of them said a word. Ever since this morning Shelby tried to catch up with Rachel between classes to find out why she been lying to her and Holly about the boy she been seeing when it's Brittany she's messing with? As Santana had pulled into the driveway of their house she was the first one out of the car to beat Rachel into the house. She knew Shelby was kinda pissed about Rachel lying to her and Holly and she now have to explain what's going on between her and Quinn. When she doesn't know was going on she opened the front door she went straight to the den to play the game to avoid talking to Shelby about what happened in the choir room this morning. As the game had finally started up Shelby had walked in front of the t.v.

"Um Santana you should be taking Kick outside before you start playing the game young lady and don't think your off the hook that easy. I know what you're trying to do." Shelby said as she cuts the t.v back off.

'Shit' Santana said to herself as she got back up from the couch. "Yes ma'am." She said walking to the front door where Kick was waiting with his dog leash in his mouth.

As Shelby waited for the front door to close she turned around and looked for Rachel who was in the living room.

"Are you ready to tell me the truth Rachel? I mean what is actually going on with you? Are you and Brittany are dating? What happened to that guy you'll seeing what's his name Bobby? I just don't get why you've been lying to us." Shelby says shaking her head

"I don't know it's complicated with Brittany. I mean I really like her and all and she a good helps me with my needs. It's just that I don't want people knowing were dating and were just having fun and Brody broke up with me saying that I'm too clingy, which I'm not. I'm just waiting for Finn to come to his sense to be with me again. Maybe one day I'll let people know, but not right now and she likes someone else. Rachel said to her mother.

"Wow I really don't know what to say. Brittany is very special in her own little way and everyone knows is attached to both girls and guys just don't hurt her. But I don't have one question? Are you straight or bi? What is going on." Shelby asked her daughter

"I'm just having fun like I said before. I mean we all will be in college soon and once I'm in New York I'm gonna be focusing on my career to become the next Fanny Brice and following in my idol Barbara Streisand footsteps." Rachel said with her mega watts smile like her father.

"You are truly your father daughter." Shelby says smiling as she was thinking about Rachel father. Everyday when she see Rachel she see a little bit of LeRoy in her. It's just sad the way him and his husband died in a plane crashed on their honeymoon when Rachel was five. The only reason why she had Rachel in the first place. She had help him with his sexuality and she ended up pregnant cause of a broken condom, but she doesn't regret making decision. They did made amazing daughter together.

While Santana was outside taking Kick to do his business she were thinking about joining the glee club. She means she's already a loser and she there almost everyday. She just got to come up with a song to audition with. And thing they don't know about Santana besides singing and playing basketball, she can dance. I mean really dance. Maybe she can work with a dance number in there. Once she and Kick were finished outside she went back inside and took a quick shower and called it a day. She decided she wasn't gonna go to Quinn's party and plus Shelby still wanted to talk to her about her situation with Quinn.

As Santana made it downstairs wearing a white v-neck shirt and a pair of black and orange basketball shorts she saw Holly and Shelby cuddling on the couch in the living room.

"Hey um Shelby do you wanna play the game with me?" Santana says nervously while putting her hair in a bun. When she at home she doesn't wear her glasses and sometime keeps her hair in a ponytail or a bun.

"Yeah sure I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay." Santana said and walked away

"So are you gonna ask her about the kiss from this morning?" Holly said to her girlfriend. She knows Santana already told her that she likes Quinn and maybe the girl is confused about her emotions and Quinn asking questions about her past, but she doesn't want to get involved with the girl feelings.

"Yeah I mean it kinda makes sense. I saw them last night hugging and I don't know who kissed who first, but it's definitely something going on." Shelby said to her as she was getting up and heading to the other den to play the game with her future step daughter.

As the game started up when Shelby walked in the living room. They both sat in silent when the main menu came up on the screen. After both of them selected they teams and after the tipoff happened Shelby was the first one to speak.

"So what's going on with you and Quinn? Shelby said while trying to keep her eyes on the t.v screen in front of them. She really don't know how to play 2k16 but Santana go easy on her so they could have something to do together, besides music.

"I thinks she likes me, but I'm getting mixed signals from her. After we bumped into each other yesterday after she felted on top of me and I kinda pop a boner while she was on me and she felted it. And when her sister or Brittany helped her up I turned over and waited a minute or two so it could go down and took off running into the bathroom and she followed me there and that's when Holly walked in." Santana said to her after the first quarter ended.

As the second quarter started Shelby decided not to say anything. She knows that Santana likes Quinn and maybe there is something more behind that kiss that her and Will witness this morning. Maybe they just playing tug of war.

"All I'm gonna say it just don't get hurt with whatever you two got going on. I just don't wanna see you get hurt like that cunt Harley did to you." Shelby said to her as she paused the game. She still doesn't get when Santana talk to her sometime she has to play the game to district her, but she know that she's actually listening to her. When Santana finally turned her attention to Shelby the only thing she could do was hug her. She knows sometimes it's gets hard for her to talk to Holly and Shelby is there just like a second mother to her.

As Santana was still hugging Shelby she pulled back and had tears in her eyes. "I love you and if it wasn't for you and Holly I won't know what to do with myself sometimes." Santana says as she left Shelby there with tears in her eyes as well. "Just give me a minute." Santana said over her shoulder leaving the den.

When Shelby was wiping her tears away Holly decided to walk in and hug her girlfriend. Is rare that Santana talks to Shelby one on one like that and when they do one of them end up crying. Holly know she shouldn't be easy dropping but she knows Santana barley have any kinda serious talk with Shelby.

After Santana had finished in the bathroom when she enter back into the den she saw Shelby and Holly making out. "No, no, no, that stop that!" Santana says as she pulling Holly off of Shelby. It looked like that was about fool around. The only thing they could do was laughed.

"Sorry you want a kiss too?" Holly says after Santana let her go.

"No we were in here first and I don't need to see that." Santana said as Shelby was fixing her shirt.

"Whatever I'll see you in a little bit." Holly says as she gave Shelby one last kiss and pushing Santana on the couch and place a kiss on her forehead.

As Holly left the room they counties to play the game again. As the fourth quarter started Shelby started losing. I guess Santana stop playing around with her. It was only two minutes left in the game when to doorbell when off and Holly asked it. But she was shocked that she actually came over. There Quinn was standing there in a white tank top and black short shorts with her hair let down.

"Hey Ms. Holiday is Santana here." Quinn asked the older blonde standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah she's in the den, you can come in." Holly said but in the background she can hear Santana and whoever else is with her shouting.

When Holly walked into the den where she can see Shelby losing badly to Santana. "Hey um Santana there's someone at the door for you." Holly said as she walked behind the couch.

Santana didn't know who was at the door but she had a feeling it was Quinn. She means who else know where she lives besides the glee kids. When she enter the front hallway to the door she saw Quinn standing there looking nervous.

Now that Quinn has seen Santana she was getting more nervous. 'Wow she looks good without her glasses.' Quinn said to herself when Santana got close to her.

"Hey I hope you don't mind me stopping by I didn't get the chance to see if you'll okay after what happened in the bathroom. Is there some where we can talk? In private." Quinn asks as she placed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah we can talk in my room." She said to the blonde as she lead the way upstairs. Once they enter Santana room she didn't know what to expect.

Santana room was paint superman blue with the logo S above her queen size bed with posters of girls in bikinis and different basketball players around on her walls. She had some pictures of herself and her family. She had a lot of medals and trophies on the top of her dresser draw and had her 42in t.v hanging on the wall.

"Um you can sit anywhere you like." Santana said to her as she walked in and sat on her bed and left Quinn standing in the doorway.

When Quinn left school she had everything plan out. From how she was gonna ask what happened back there in the bathroom to inviting her and Rachel to her and Charlie's pool party. Quinn had closed the door behind her and sat next to her on her bed instead of sitting in her desk chair or her red bean bag chair.

"Um listen I'm sorry what Drew did to you earlier. I didn't know he was gonna do that." Quinn said looking down.

"It's okay, Rachel told me what happened. Apparently the boys team heckled in whoever coach Sue is computer and stole the girls team roster and slushy whoever made the team."

"So that means you made the team?" Quinn says as hugs Santana.

"I guess? I was gonna ask Monday morning before first period starts." She says pulling out of the hug

"Oh, well I can ask Brittany since she's team captain. But are you still coming tonight? I mean Charlie invited the glee club and I think Rachel is coming." Quinn said unsure if what Charlie said to her before coming over here. She really wants to spend more time with her.

"If you want me to? But let's me a deal? If you beat me I'll come, but if I lose you'll have to leave without me. Deal?" Santana says as she held out her hand for Quinn to shake.

"Deal" Quinn said shaking her hand. She really don't know how to play video games but sometimes she does babysit her next door neighbor kids from time to time and if she was gonna become Santana friend she will have to learn.

"So is a old game but watch me first and then we will play." She says as she cut on the t.v and game system and put in Blur. But little did she know Quinn knew how to play that game. "Okay do you think you got it?" She asked to be on the safe side. 'Man I got this in the bag.' Santana said to herself as she gave Quinn the another controller.

"Yeah I think so." Said the blonde kicking off her sandal and sitting with her legs crossed on the bed next to Santana closely.

As she selected two players the first time she went easy on her. But the second time around Quinn shocked Santana by beating her with a smile on her face after she won.

"Did you just played me?" Santana asked her while she had a little smirk on her face

"Maybe?" She said still smirking

"Okay I see you think you'll good. Next time, I won't go so easy on you." Said the Latina looking over at the hazel eye blonde. "Next winner takes all." She says as she hits restart again.

When the race was almost over Quinn knew she was about to lose and the only she wanted was to spend more time with Santana. So she did the one thing in her mind and knocked Santana controller out of her hands. As she crossed the finish line she jumped up off o the bed and said "I won" in Santana face.'I can't believe she just that.' Santana through to herself. As in good sportsmanship Santana get up and shakes her hand.

"Well played, but you cheated." Said Santana while she was still shaking the blonde hand

"Yeah well you can't prove it?" Says the blonde breaking the hand shake. "By the way you dropped your controller." She said picking it up and smirking at the same time. Before she even gave it back to Santana, Santana had tackled her onto her bed and placed her knees on each side of her.

"Just admit you'll cheated or I'm gonna trickle you?" Santana says as she pinned Quinn hands above her head.

"No you'll won't dare?" Said the blonde trying to loosen up her hands from Santana. She doesn't really have them tight, but then again She like how Santana have her pinned and her body against herself.

Before Santana could even start trickling her out of nowhere Quinn spoke again " you're really look cute without your glasses." She says looking into Santana eyes and costing her to smile and show off her dimples and out of nowhere Santana lean down and kissed her. Right there on her prefect shape lips. She doesn't know what had came over her, but she likes it. Like she's in control in her only environment.

Quinn couldn't believe just yesterday she talked to Santana and sorta become friends and she kissed her three times, but now she likes how Santana took control. When Santana had loose Quinn's hands she took the opportunity to wrap her legs and arms around Santana body and start moaning at the same time.

Santana really didn't know what she was doing. She just remembered what she saw Holly and Shelby doing and from the t.v. shows and movies. Just when Santana accidentally grind her body into Quinn's lower body. She was feeling something different like maybe this is were they belong.

'How come when Drew make out with me it doesn't feel like this.' Quinn says to herself breaking the kissed when air become an problem. Santana had a smile on her face when Quinn had pulled apart and in that moment She had turned the tables and flipped them over and straddled Santana toned stomach.

"So it looks like someone finally found their balls?" The blonde said in her cocky voice close up in the latina face.

"Well at least you know I have some by feeling them." She says into the kiss in fact she can actually feel her getting hard cause it was touching her ass.

After a couple more minutes of making out Quinn just realized something. She can't be gay at least around other people. Her father is a very powerful lawyer and who knows if he ever find out her life is over.

'Shit' "Santana, wait, stop ,sorry I just can't be gay... not around other people, but I just can't help myself when I'm around you." Quinn said out of breath when she turned them back over. 'So that's how she feels when I kiss her unexpectedly.' Quinn said to herself at the same time as the door opened. She pushed herself against Santana's headboard and crossed her legs while Santana quickly grabbed a pillow to cover her boner when Rachel had walked into the room.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know Quinn were in here." Rachel said looking between both girls. She can tell something had happen before she walked in without knocking. "Um Santana, Brittany is here to see."

"Yeah, okay just tell her to give me a few minutes and we'll be down." The Latina told the other brunette.

"Okay." She said leaving and closing the door behind her

After the awkward silent Santana was the first one to say something. "So what's gonna happen now? Are we still friends or we're act like nothing ever happened?" She says as she was fixing the front of her shorts.

"Let's just pretend that this never happen and still be friends?" The blonde says as Santana give her a nod.

"Are you're coming or you're staying up here?"

"I'm gonna stay up here." She said as she taking her phone out of hers pockets.

"Okay."

As Santana left Quinn upstairs in her room she went downstairs to see Brittany, but why do Brittany want to her. When she found Brittany she was in the kitchen eating cookies and milk that Shelby got for her and Rachel were sitting by her side.

"Just remember I what I said Brittany." Shelby said walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey Brittany, what's up?" Santana ask as she sat in front of Brittany from the other side of the table.

"Nothing I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier and say congratulations on making the team." The blonde says as she wiping her hands off and hands Santana her jersey.

"Are you're for real? I made the team." Santana says so excited

"Yeah and practice starts Monday morning at 6, so if you're need a ride you can just call or text me." Brittany said as she was writing down her phone number to give to Santana.

"Okay thanks, I'll leave you two alone." She said leaving the two of girls in the kitchen and going back upstairs in her room.

"So you're remember what you said earlier about you not want people to know we're dating? The blonde asked the brunette once the other left.

"Yeah." She said looking dead into those beautiful blue eyes

"Well I decided I don't care what people say and I want to be with you. If you're don't mind?" She said

"What about Charlie? And you can't say you don't like her. I see the way you two look at each other when you think no one is looking." Rachel said to her.

"I don't know, but I guess we can see where this goes and go for there and plus you're been a good friend to me and I don't want that to change." The blonde said lead in for a kiss just when Shelby walked back in.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked as the two of them back up

"Nothing ." Brittany said pushing her chair back

"MOM" Rachel shriek

"What I'm just giving her a hard time." Shelby said laughing.

"I think I'm gonna go wait outside for you." Brittany said awkward leaving Shelby and Rachel in the kitchen together.

"Well thanks. I can't kiss my girlfriend in the kitchen, but Santana can have a girl in her room? This is unbelievable." She said storming out of the kitchen.

'Wait? Santana has a girl in her room?' Shelby said to herself after she grabbed a bottle of water to take to Holly.

As she walked back into the living room and sat down in Holly laps and kissed her she finally decided to ask Holly about the girl Santana has in her room.

"Baby does Santana has a girl in her room? Or Rachel just playing with me." She says as Holly sips on the water she brought her.

"Yeah um actually is Quinn and I know Santana won't try anything." The blonde said to the brunette

"Okay. Are we going out tonight since the kids are leaving?" Shelby asks after a moment of silent

"Or we can stay in and order some food and use that new toy I brought last weekend." Holly said in her sultry voice while pushing Shelby onto her back.

"You're are so bad." Shelby said laughing into the kiss

Back upstairs in Santana room. Quinn was still waiting for her to come back. She knows her and Brittany has a few classes together. But it wasn't long before Santana had walked back into the room.

"So what Brittany had wanted?" She asked as she put her phone down and looked over at her.

"I made the team." She says with a smile on her face as she was holding up a number 15 jersey Florida Rocket ( made up name)

"Congratulations. Now you're definitely gotta come out in celebrate." The blonde said throwing her arms around the other girl.

"Thanks" She said pulling back. "Um go get changes and pack some extra clothes." Said Santana as she pulled away from Quinn.

"Okay I'm go wait outside. Brittany just text me, so take your time." She said grabbed her shoes and phone off of the bed and leaving.

Once she got outside she saw Brittany sitting on top of her car.

"Hey Britt." She greeter her best friend with a hug.

"Hey Quinn, listening sorry about this morning when I walked in on you and Santana. I didn't know anybody was in there." Brittany said after Quinn sat down on the top of her car.

"It's okay, I mean we were out in the opening and the glee band did see us." She says looking over at the tall blonde

"Well if you're ever want to talk about what's going on with your feelings. I'm here for you." She says with a small smile

"Thanks, so are you're ready for the party?" The short blonde asked

"Hell yeah! Girls in hot bikinis and alcohol and did I said girls in bikinis." Brittany said laughing

"Are you're sure bi and not gay all the way?" Quinn says laughing

 **Next chapter will be the party and Kitty will finally show up. And Santana will tell Quinn what happened to her at her old school but not yet**.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about what happened over the weekend I really didn't realize that some people actually likes my stories. I know I said this so many times my grammar and comprehensive skills sucks ass and I really do appreciate you all sticking by my side so thank you. And I promise I won't let any of you guys down again and from here on out I will finish my stories. Also not how I had plan this chapter but is something.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters. Song by: Hoodie Allen ft Travis Garland- Horoscope. All mistakes are mines.**

As Quinn and Brittany were still outside talking and waiting for Santana and Rachel to finish getting dressed and meet them out there. It didn't really dong on Quinn till she finally asked Brittany what she was doing here since see already saw Santana.

"Hey Brittany, quick question? What are you're doing here? I mean you're saw Santana already. Is there something I don't know about?" Quinn asked as she slips down from the top of Brittany's Pontiac G8

"Okay promise me you're won't laugh?" She said to her

"Okay, what is it?" Quinn asked

"I'm dating Rachel Berry." She said with a serious face while looking at her best friend.

"I'm sorry what? I thought you're were dating that college girl Savannah? What happened?" She asked her

"Well long story short her ex girlfriend thought she was cheating on her with a boy by the way she was and she walked in on me going down on her." Brittany said looking away from the short blonde girl

"Wow I didn't know you're were a whore." Quinn said laughing "Hey if playing basketball doesn't work out for you, you can always become a prostitute." She said laughing even harder while Brittany start chasing her around.

"Haha very funny Lucy!" She said costing the shorter blonde to stop running

"I told you not to call me that!" She said turning around and hitting her friend on the shoulders.

"Well you had it coming!" Brittany said loudly rubbing her left shoulder that Quinn just hit.

After they had stop playing around, Rachel and Santana finally came out of the house. Rachel was wearing a light green sundress over her nude color bikini and Santana was wearing a light gray shirt and white and gray swim board shorts with her hair in a ponytail with her glasses on with her brand new sandals on that Quinn had brought for her.

Once they walked off the front porch Rachel went over to Brittany and got in her car while Santana slowly walked over to Quinn whose was on the phone.

"Yes mom we will be okay, I'll see you Sunday night. Love you too." She said ended her phone call

"So are you're ready to go?" The hazel eye girl asks the latina who just walked up to her

"Yeah." She said getting into the car

Once they both got into the car neither of them said a word while Hollow by Tori Kelly was playing till Quinn broke the silent. She still wanted to know what happened in the bathroom earlier.

"Hey Santana are you're gonna tell me what was the break down was about earlier?" She asked as she stop at the red light.

"I really don't wanna talk about it. It's kinda is embarrassing." She says looking outside the window.

"Oh well you really don't have to tell me I just thought you'd like to talk to somebody, I'm here for you're when ever you'll ready to talk." Quinn says as the red light changes to green. She really wanna know what happened back there, but she's doesn't wants to force it out of her.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind." She replied. What she was gonna say 'hey you wanna know why I left my last school? The head cheerleader gave me a hand job in her car and then suck my dick in class but that was before her boyfriend pants me in front of the school in the lunchroom.' Yeah not when I might have a chance with her, but then again I'm not gonna tell her I tried to overdose myself on my medication.

As Quinn finally pulled up to her driveway of her house. It looked like it was out of a movie scene. There was cars and trucks everywhere and the music was playing loud. There were kids standing around in the front yard drinking. As Quinn parked her car behind Brittany's car Santana decided to speak.

"Holy shit! It's this you're house? No wonder you're said don't worry about paying you're back." She says as Quinn and herself got out of the car.

You could tell that they had a lot of money and I mean a lot. Santana knew that Holly and Shelby had came for families that has money but don't like to front it, but damn Quinn parents house looks likes a superstar home to their that looks like a nice house in the suburbs. It's really not nice to be a show off all the time and Russell Laurence Fabray is a show off.

"Yeah." She said smirking. "Come on your friends should be here somewhere and I need a drink." She said as they walked up the door where other kids were standing around and drinking.

When they fully walked in you could hear the dj playing Flo rida 'is going down for real' in the living room. Santana never really thought that they were that many kids go to Rocket High, but damn they was a lot of people there. For Santana it was being her first party and all. She really didn't know what to expect or what to do as she stay close to Quinn whose was greeting the people at the party.

Once they finally made they way into the kitchen to grab a drink where that guy Puck whose been hitting on Holly in class were pouring drinks for the girls whose has on the skimmer bikinis on. Santana never really said a word to him but he's seems cool. She guess as she shrug her shoulders.

"Hey Quinn!" Puck shouted over the loud music as he poured her a pineapple and vodka.

"Hey," she shouted back to him after she gave him a quick side hug and took a sip of the drink and try to pass it to Santana to drink who shook her head no. "Have you see my sister somewhere around here?" She says as she takes another sip

"No not in awhile." He replied

After Puck said he didn't see her they had made their way out to the backyard.

"Holy shit! Sorry I had to say it again, but this looks kinda like the backyard scene from 'Never back down'" Santana said with her mouth wide opened.

The only thing Quinn could do was to smile. "Actually that house is three doors down." She said

Actually Quinn house only has three pools one with a built-on water fall and two Jacuzzis. "Hey um I'm gonna go find my sister and catch up with her. So I will see you later."She said looking around the big backyard.

"Oh okay." Santana said a little disappointed. She know Quinn wasn't gonna stay by her side the whole night but she didn't think she would leave her that quick.

After Quinn had left Santana to go find her sister, Santana had finally spotted the glee club by the poolside. There was Tina, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes,Artie,Sam,Marley,Sugar and some other guy with a lot of hair gel in his hair standing next to Kurt. Yeah so the club doesn't that many people in the group for now but they have odd people in the group.

You could tell that they looked and feel out of place but hey how many times does the HBICS invite you to a big house party and you're not popular? Well Sam he's sorta popular but that's not the point.

When Santana finally made it over to them and greeted each other and sat between Artie and Rachel. Besides Rachel Santana is close with Artie and sometimes Sam but she really likes everyone in the group she sorta considered the whole group as her friends, but not really. She still isn't really part of the group official and maybe they are just be nice cause of Shelby and Rachel.

"Hey Santana, this is Blaine my boyfriend I was telling you about last week. Blaine this is Santana Rachel's step sister." Kurt said introducing each other.

"HI nice to meet you."Santana said to him

"Hello nice to meet you too." The slick hair gel boy said to as the group went back to the conversation before she came over. It wasn't long before all of them were having a good time and Brittany finally came over to sit with them.

Santana had excuse herself to go the bathroom. She hasn't seen Quinn since they got there and she been there at least an hour and half. When she exit the bathroom she caught a glance of Quinn who had changed her clothes. She was now wearing a red bikini top and the shorts short shorts ever. Or that's Charlie but it wasn't it was Quinn cause her punk ass boyfriend Drew was standing next to her but at least she waved to her. As Santana start walking in the other direction Charlie had bumped into her.

'Damn why do I keep bumping into people?' She said to herself

"Sorry San I didn't mean to but have you seen Brittany? I can't find her anywhere?" Charlie asked

"Yeah she's outside with the glee club." She said back to her

"Okay thanks." She said walked away

Before Santana could walk to the kitchen to grab another soda she felt someone tap her shoulders and when she turned around she found Quinn standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey stranger you're having fun?" The blonde says as Santana stares back at her

"Hey yeah I'm am since this is my first party and all." She says with a smile showing her dimples

As they continue to talk they started walking back by the poolside where the glee club were. You could tell they wasn't really drinking heavily the only people who were drinking drinking were Kurt,Tina,Rachel and Mercedes and she knows is gonna be hard sneaking Rachel into the house is gonna be a bitch and Holly said don't get to crazy drinking. Maybe she's be sober when they leave.

Over on the other side of the pool Kitty and Bree were talking till she saw Quinn over by the group. "Hey Bree whose that talking to Quinn?" She asked while taking a sip from her drink.

"Oh that's Santana." She said to her when she looked over as well

"No that's not her. Is it's?" Bree just nod her head "she looks different but in a good." She said with a smile

"Stop being gay and go talk to her and I don't wanna hear she's not your type." She said nudging her in her side.

She was difficulty checking her out. She didn't say anything and just walked away from Bree who had her signature trademark smirk on.

As Kitty were making her way to the other side Drew had came up behind Quinn who was laughing at something Artie had said.

"Hey babe." He greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. He couldn't see her face but her smile had drop.

"Hey" She said back to him when he put his arm around her waist.

"Listen Santana," he said to get her attention who turned to Brittany after Drew had kissed Quinn." Um I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. It's was just a prank for the new recruits for the girls basketball team, so no hard feelings?" He asked as he stuck his hand out for her.

"Yeah no hard feelings." She replied while shaking his hand.

"Cool so are you're apart of the gleek club? I mean glee club." He asked after Quinn nudging him in the ribs.

Santana really wanted to say yes but technically she wasn't apart of the group yet. She was gonna surprise Shelby by joining official.

"No were just all friends." She said with a small smile. 'Dickhead'

"Oh cause you can't sing?" He said laughing

"Drew! That's enough." Quinn says while she's taking his arm from around her.

"Hold up, hold up my girl just can't sing, but she can rap." Artie said wheeling himself to him.

"Yeah right, okay let me hear something."

"Oh like now?" Santana asked with a shocking face.

"Yeah why not? Are you scared or something." Drew said with that stupid ass grin

"No but only if Artie can sing with me?" She asked

"I don't care who sings with you as long as you rap." He said to her in his cocky voice. When he said that Kitty finally made it to them and stood by Charlie.

"Okay, Artie?"

"Girl you know I got your back." He said smiling

As she went to stand next to him Quinn had moved to the other side of Santana. She was thinking' how I was just having a good with Santana and her friends and he had to come ruined my fun? He's such an ass, she knows Santana could sing.'

"Okay anytime now?" He said getting inpatient throwing his hands up.

Artie and Santana just looked at each other before Artie start singing to hook.

 _When you call me on the phone, it's like I already know_

 _My heart's skipping beats while I'm taking off your clothes_

 _You can come right to my place_

 _Watching TV all alone_

 _But I can see your future though, I don't need no horoscope_

 _No horoscope, no horoscope_

 _Worry about the signs when it's just me on your mind_

 _No horoscope, no horoscope_

 _You're just where you're meant to be_

 _So come right here and lay with me_

When Artie finish sing the hook Brittany snuck her arms around Rachel who leaned into her with a smile one her face. They had talk on the way here and Brittany said it didn't matter who talk about them. She just wanted to show people who she dating.

 _Word, that's how I feel_

 _You're just my type and I mean that for real_

 _But I don't need a psychic to get enlightened_

 _I call this chick Muay Thai because she bringing sidekicks_

 _Got all your friends with you like a chaperone_

 _Because they ain't tryna see us in a cab alone_

 _And I'm a Leo like DiCaprio, AKA I never play a crappy role_

 _Let me step up to the plate_

 _This ain't no accident girl it's just fate_

 _Always on flights, I'll meet you at the gate_

 _Text when we land at a quarter to 8_

 _LAX to JFK, she be reading all the signs_

 _Even when they don't say my name, say-say my name_

 _Well that's Beyonce's shit_

 _We living life like our actions got no consequence_

Most of the people who was around them looked shocked. That didn't know the glee club sings music like that, but then again some of them don't care about them neither.

 _When you call me on the phone, it's like I already know_

 _My heart's skipping beats while I'm taking off your clothes_

 _You can come right to my place_

 _Watching TV all alone_

 _But I can see your future though, I don't need no horoscope_

 _No horoscope, no horoscope_

 _Worry about the signs when it's just me on your mind_

 _No horoscope, no horoscope_

 _You're just where you're meant to be_

 _So come right here and lay with me_

Before Santana start rapping again she looked over at Quinn who has a big smile on her face. She just showed Drew up. But at the same time she caught a glances of Kitty who had waved to her and Quinn looked back at her with an ugly look on her face.

 _Must've been an Astro girl because you know I bag well_

 _You've been with too many assholes girl, it's obvious I can tell_

 _And I ain't tryna hit that shit and quit it_

 _I'll put in 10,000 hours like my name was Malcolm Gladwell_

 _So if you got a problem I can fix it_

 _I ain't in this shit for gimmicks, I ain't never saying farewell_

 _Well, peace out to all of those dudes_

 _Right now I'm trying to cruise, turn on the news_

 _I turned on your girlfriend one time and now she is turning on you_

 _I didn't mean to wreck homes, I'd rather give them a makeover_

 _With this Maker's Mark in me it's hard to relate sober_

 _We get a little closer every time you stay over_

 _Reach another level then it's game over_

When the song was over everybody were cheering them and Quinn had gave Santana a hug. When Drew saw that he gotten piss. By the time he walked over to Santana, Kitty just gave her a hug and he tried to push Santana but he pushed Kitty instead.

"What the fuck man?" Santana said raising her voice

The only thing Quinn did was gave her a sorry smile and grabbed Drew by the arm and walked away. She definitely needs to put him in check.

Once she pulled him away from the crowd she when off on him. "What the fuck is your problem? You had no right push a girl into the pool and you pushed the wrong girl at that! Is something you're not telling and I don't see why you hate Santana so much and I don't care, but she's Brittany friend and mine too and if you're don't like then go fuck yourself." She said walking back outside.

Kitty who had been knocked into the pool hasn't came up yet and Santana was thinking since it her fault she must save her. Santana had taking of shirt and glasses off and just into the pool.

Out of nowhere you could hear Puck.

"Did she just pulled a Baywatch?" He said

"PUCK!" Everyone said at the same time

"What I was just asking."

It was at least a minute or two before Santana had gotten her out of the water and lay her down. Quinn came back in time to see Santana giving Kitty mouth to mouth. She shouldn't feel jealous of see Santana lips on another girl but she does.

When Quinn saw Kitty coughing up the water she just walked away. She were glad Santana saved her but she just didn't wanna see her with Kitty.

"Hey are you okay?" Santana asked the blonde who tried to get sit up too quickly.

"Yeah I think so, just feel a little embarrassing." She replied chucking while looking into her brown chocolate eyes.

"Maybe we should lay off the alcohol around the pool."

"Yeah that's a good idea. That was a great song by the way." The blonde said after Santana slowly helped her when Bree finally made it to her.

"Thank god you're were here Santana." Bree said out of breath she stay on the other side of the pool when Kitty had left to talk to her.

"It's no problem I'll see you two later." She said walking over to Rachel who had grabbed her shoes,shirt and apparently her broken glasses now."thanks Rach" She said walking around her and Brittany

When she went back inside the house to go change her clothes in one of the many bedrooms upstairs she saw Quinn and Drew going at it on the stairway. It made her ill just by seeing that. How could she be with someone who just pushed a girl into a pool who has alcohol in her system? She could have drowned.

Quinn had seen Santana coming and decided to start making out with Drew in front of her. Why did she felt jealous when she saw them two together? Just a few hours ago she was making out with and she pushed her away. Not the other way around. When Santana had walked into her bedroom she pushed Drew off of her. "Hey go get me something to drink and I'll let you see something?" She whisper in his ear.

"Okay" He said walking away but not before he smacked her on the ass.

Quinn had rolled her eyes and wiped her lips off and walked over to her bedroom door and just when Santana opened it she pushed her back in. Santana did know who had pushed her back in all She could see was blonde hair till the figure turned around.

"Quinn? Wha- she got cut of when Quinn crashed her lips into hers. She actually moaned into Quinn's mouth When her knees had hit the back of the bed. Quinn had Santana top lip in between hers and the only thing that was running through Santana mind 'please don't cut her.' She only has three more months before she braces free and she can't wait.

Quinn was the one who broke the kissing when air become an issue. She slowly backed off of Santana. Her plump lips were swallowing. "I'm sorry, I lied earlier I don't want to pretend that what happened earlier didn't happen. If you could just give me time we could make this work between us?" She says with hope in her eyes.

But for Santana is kinda awkward when Quinn is still sitting in her lap. 'What am I'm suppose to say to that? Is all so confusing to me. Do we act as friends around other people? Do we make out and stuff when we are alone? It's just too much for me to answer her now.'

"Santana, you don't have to answer right now" she said getting off of her lap. "Maybe we should head back out before someone coming looking for us." She said walking to the door and opening" And just so you know I did get jealous when I saw your lips on Kitty."

Santana just looked at her with her mouth wide opened. She didn't get a chance to say everything before Quinn had shut the door behind her.

"Did she just say that?" She said out loud

 **So I ended there next chapter Kitty and Santana gonna talk. What's going on in Quinn's mind?**

 **Next update is Complicated**


	12. Chapter 12

**All mistakes are mines and we gonna change things a little bit and thanks to the people who gave me some ideas.**

 **Song: Pillow Talk by Zayn Malik (cover by Travis Garland)**

Quinn's POV

Why did I have to go and said that? Now she's gonna think that something is wrong with me. Why I couldn't tell her how I really feel? I mean I know I'm confuse right now but I really do like her and me not been honest with her it's just confusing her. But something inside of me just wants to hurt Kitty. I have nothing against her or anything. It's nobody else lips should be on her lips but mines. I was her first real kiss and to just think if I wasn't a daddy's girl I would be with her.

She's not the only one that fears Russell Fabray, everybody who is a Lawyer. Russell is a very powerful man and lawyer and he never lost a case. What would he do if he hears or catches me with another girl let of lone a girl with a penis? I won't even live to see my wedding day or have any kids.

As Quinn quickly made her way back downstairs she came face to face with her boyfriend Drew. He came up and wrapped his arms around her after he gave her the drink she asked for before she went off and made out with Santana. How fuck up is that? It's like she's playing cat and mouse with Santana and her feelings between her and Drew it's like playing tug a war. She really doesn't see why she's still with him, at first she was in love with him when they first started dating in freshman year and now that they been together for three years everything is different. Either she changed or him changed when they first started out he used to do nice things with her and now that they are juniors is nothing but who's more popular and has the badess cars, clothes, winning games and who can get the most pussy as would Puck say. Quinn just feel like a piece of property to him and that wasn't right.

It was something about him that she liked but not any more. Her father Russell loves him. "That boy has a good head on his shoulder unlike that dumb fucking idiot Finn that Charlie brought home one night for dinner." Russell said to Quinn when she first brought him home. But lately he just been clingy and rude and she doesn't like that. At first it was nice to have her man by her side and doing simple things for her like going shopping with her and listening to her when she had bad days or something and complain about her sister Charlie and the cheerios sometime. She remembered when the first met in 9th grade.

 **Flashback**

Everybody knows who Drew Thompson is. He has the money well his parents has the money, clothes, plays sports and can have and girl he wanted to but he wants Quinn Fabray not Charlie but Quinn they both look like just a little bit of difference. He may look like Chris Hewsworth but act like Justin Bieber when he first started out as the boy next door. On his first day of public school since he was attending a private school he was rocking a fresh white crispy v-neck shirt, black tight skinny jeans packing a pair of socks to make his crotch a little bigger and with white Nike air force ones. And he did the simplest think to get Quinn, changed all his classes to her classes yeah you can say stalking but he was nervous to talk to her.

So one day in math class when Quinn was talking to Brittany in the middle of the classroom he decided to pass a note to her saying

Drew- I was looking at you and your was looking at me I was wondering can I get your number? He passed the note to someone to give it to her and once she got it she didn't pass it back till the end of class.

Inside the latter Quinn wrote back a big fat NO

Yeah Quinn thinks he's cute and all but that's not how you ask a girl out. Her father always told them when a boy asks you out make sure he does it face to face in a nice way. But then again she was playing hard to get.

So the next day Drew had tried again but this time he brought her a dozens of rainbow roses and asked her out.

Quinn didn't take long to answer "you're lucky you're cute." She said giving him her trademark smirk and a peck on the cheek.

On their first date they had when mini golfing where he cheated and knocked his ball into the water so they could share. It was a nice first date. At 15 you really don't know what a nice date is anyways.

After they first date their started spending time together between cheerleading and whatever sports Drew was playing at the time. At the end of summer before they started 10th grade the last week of summer they both lose their virginity to each other, well Quinn did he was having sex when her family was away on vacation in Hawaii with both of her grandparents but she doesn't know it. She was in love with him and he's just a complete snobby cocky jerk, who's walking around like he has superiority over the other students.

 **End of flashback**

Always clingy to her when she needs time to herself or thinking she's cheating on him or doesn't wanna have sex. She can have any guy she wants but she doesn't want to throw away three years. Some where in her heart she still loves him.

From where Quinn was standing in front of Drew with his arms around her. She had a perfect view of Kitty and Santana sitting together and Kitty flirting with her. The music was loud and party was still thick since it was only going on midnight and no school tomorrow they were partying like they were in college already.

She doesn't know why she can't keep her eyes off of Santana but she can't help it. Is like she's her kryptonite yeah she's Google about Superman earlier when she gotten home to know what things Santana likes a little bit more. And this was her idea to change Santana a little to get a girl to like her. But she didn't think Kitty was gonna be interested in her.

"Come on let's go dance." Drew said pulling Quinn with him to the dance floor when they started playing' pillow talk' cover by Travis Garland since it has a slow melody beat at the same time as Kitty pulled Santana with her.

 _Verse 1]_

 _Climb on board_

 _We'll go slow and high tempo_

 _Light and dark_

 _Hold me hard and mellow_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you, 'body but me_

 _'Body but us, bodies together_

 _I love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I love to wake up next to you_

 _I love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _I love to wake up next to you_

In the dark you could see Quinn looking at the two slow dancing together every time Drew slowly turned her and you could see the lights flashing off of Santana's braces. Right now she wishes that was her slow dancing with her but instead she's dancing Drew who was groping all up on her.

 _[Chorus]_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbours_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah, reckless behavior_

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

 _In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

 _Fucking and fighting on_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

 _It's our paradise_

 _[Verse 2]_

 _Pillow talk_

 _My enemy, my ally_

 _Prisoners_

 _Then we're free, it's a thin line_

When she looked over again she could see Kitty saying something into Santana ear.

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure_

 _Nobody but you, 'body but me_

 _'Body but us, bodies together_

 _I love to hold you close, tonight and always_

 _Baby I want to wake up next to you_

 _[Chorus]_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbours_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah, reckless behavior_

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

 _In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

 _Fucking and fighting on_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

When the song was over Quinn had walked away she didn't want to see Kitty and Santana making out. But on second thought...

San's POV

She didn't even give me the chance to answer her question before she shut the door on me. She thinks she's the only one confused? What if I'm confused too and I mean I was just saving her since her ass of a boyfriend pushed her. Nothing is never gonna happen between us I should just be happy were friends. But what do she even see in him? But he does has a badass car I can't lie about that.

I just laid back and sights to myself " why do she has to have a boyfriend?" I think to myself before getting up and throwing my hair into a messy bun I really don't care anymore how I look since someone step on my glasses.

Before I could even open the door Rachel was standing there waiting on me. I didn't know how she found me.

"Hey are you okay? I mean we can leave and go home if you want to?" Rachel says as she gave me a hug. She must've sober up a little while I was in there since she's been all emotional.

"Yeah I'm good and no or less you want too?" I asked pulled back out of the hug

"No I'm good we've been sitting in the living room since you came up here." She said pulling me downstairs with her.

As we made our way into the living room and out of the corner of my eyes I could see Quinn and Drew in the corner with Puck and Sam and some other people. You could tell Quinn doesn't look happy 'why do all the cocky boys get the good girls?' As we finally made it the to living room where Mercedes,Tina,Kurt,Blaine,Sugar and Artie. About the time we sat down Brittany,Charlie,Marley and Kitty and some I want to say Ryan or Ryder holding Marley hands. Rachel got up and let Brittany sat down and she sat down in her lap Charlie sat by me who I didn't mind she was actually funny but what surprise was Kitty sitting on the other side of me. I had to admit I was kind of nervous a little okay I lied I was a whole lot of nervous she's a cheerleader just like Charlie and Quinn.

As everyone else was talking and watching people dancing me and Kitty was the only one not talking but we were glancing at each other but she I caught her looking.

"Hey" we both said at the same time and start laughing "sorry you can go first." I said smiling at her. Where did this confident come from?

"I just want to say thank you again for saving my life and if I won't make it home Ryder would have told I was drinking again."

"Ryder?" I asked been a little confused

"Yeah is my baby brother." She tells me

"I did not know that." I said to her and she scoops over closer to me. We were talking and getting to know each other and laughing and it wasn't long before she shocked me with a question.

"So I'm waiting for you to asks me out?" She said smiling at me and I'm at a loss for words.

Did she just say that? She wants me to ask her out? First of all what about Quinn and do she see how I look? I wear glasses and have braces and a penis for crying out loud. I must've been taken to long to answer her cause she started talking again.

"Hey, it okay if you're don't want to l was just asking," She said so sadly why did I have to take so long to answer her."but you could at least dance with me."

I didn't say anything but I was thinking she still didn't tell me her real name. As she pulled me with her to the dance floor they started playing pillow talk cover by Travis Garland yes I like this song but wait is a slow dance. As Kitty put her arms around my shoulders I saw Quinn and Drew over to my left and I saw Charlie and Brittany dancing. But I could see Quinn looking over here every chance she gets.

"Wait, Kitty I should tell you something-" but she cut me off

"I know my ex-girlfriend used to have a phallus, so it's okay." She says in my ear if only she knew it was real.

 _Pillow talk_

 _My enemy, my ally_

 _Prisoners_

 _Then we're free, it's a thin line_

 _"I want you to sing to me." She said pulling me closer to her body_

 _So we'll piss off the neighbours_

 _In the place that feels the tears_

 _The place to lose your fears_

 _Yeah, reckless behavior_

 _A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw_

 _In the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day_

 _Fucking and fighting on_

 _It's our paradise and it's our war zone_

I had sing into Kitty ear she wanted to run her fingers into her dark locks but Santana had her hair in a messy bun.

"My real name is Katherine" she said before she placed her lips against mine's and taking my bottom lip between her lips and my breath had hitched.

When I pulled back and the only thing I could say was "yes, but you're okay been seen with someone like me?" I asked and before she could answer Quinn walked up and slapped her to the ground. She must have been in shock the music had cut off and you could hear Brittany and Charlie yelling the party was over. When I looked down I saw Ryder checking on Kitty and I made my way to Quinn.

"Hey! Quinn I'm talking to you. You had no right putting your hands on Kitty you have a boyfriend and it was your idea to help me find a girlfriend and now you're being hot and cold this isn't a lifetime movie you can't have your cake and eat it too. I like you I really do and maybe we could have work something out but you have Drew and I'm not gonna be some experiment." I told her and she had tears in her eyes

"Find your own way home!" She said turning away

 **Sorry I panicked I have one more update and then is Complicated then Blue electricity roses.**

 **What's gonna happen between Santana and Quinn? Or what about Kitty and Quin?** **It won't be long before Quinntana began I promise.**

 **Sorry about the lyrics I tried to get them close but Travis version is better.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N 1: I'm so sorry that I didn't held up my promise about updating this story. I have so many ideas running in my head. As a writer is some time hard to out do the last chapter and this story is my first baby and I just want my fans to be happy with it.**

 **As always on with the show... P.S** **I don't own anything as usual same as mistakes**

As Quinn turned away from Santana she started to regret the whole plan. The plan she came up with. She could just broke up with Drew and came friends with Santana even more and then asked her out. That plan would have work. She knew what she had to do to make things right between the two. As she was walking upstairs she turned her head just a little and saw Santana arm around Kitty's waist helping her walk As her tears were still falling.

"Hey San, is she's alright?" Brittany asks as she digs into her pockets for her car keys to give to her cause Rachel were drinking earlier and she can afford to pay for a ticket. Plus she didn't want to leave Quinn and Charlie since both of them been drinking. She wanted to see what's going on inside Quinn's head. Does this got something to do with what happened early in the choir room? She just can't wrap her head around it.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't let her go home like this, since is kind of my fault and all." Santana said all in one breath as she held up Kitty with Ryder while grabbing Brittany keys. How will Kitty every forgive her for this mess.

Damn this girl been through it tonight. First she got pushed into the pool then bitch slap by the power couple of the school.

"Hey, San I'm talk to Brittany for a second." Rachel said as Santana nods her head and walked out the front door with Kitty leaning into her side with Ryder holding Marley hand

"Hey, you're not coming?" She says while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend before giving her a kiss.

"No, I'm gonna help Charlie clean up and see about Quinn. I really don't know what's going on with her and she's supposed to be my best friend and right now that's not her," The blonde said to her as she pulled out of the hug " but we still going to the fair tomorrow tonight with everybody else so I'll text you later love you"

"Okay, love you too." the short brunette said as she gives another quick kiss before walking away.

Brittany had closed the door and looked at Charlie with a questionable look when she started picking up trash and thinking where the hell Drew is? She didn't wanna wait for another minute before walking up the stairs to go talk to Quinn. When she knocked on the door and Quinn didn't say anything she walked in and found Quinn sitting on the floor with her knees in her chest still crying. It's really not making any sense to Brittany, but she's trying to figure out.

Once she sat down next to her best friend. She didn't say nothing till Quinn got up and tried to walk away,but she grabbed her arm and Quinn start yelling at her.

"Leave me alone, Britt it's nothing you can do for me!" She yelled while swinging her arms at her. Brittany finally got her into a bear hugged to calm her down. She was glad she put on a pair of her compression shorts so Quinn couldn't feel her penis as she sat them down on the ground and pulled Quinn into her lap and let her cry into her crook of her neck.

After about 10 minutes Quinn finally pulled her face out of Brittany's neck. She knew she looked like a fool, but it's just what Santana do to her. I guess you can say she definitely need to think about her real feelings for her and not care what anybody else say. She's not happy with Drew anymore and just be herself. Maybe Santana came into her life for a reason? Like she's has a purpose just waiting to happen between them.

Once her sniffing stop, she just looked at the taller blonde and shocked her head. Sometimes Brittany was just more than a best friend, she was like another sister to her. Before she could get any words out first Brittany spoke first.

"Listen, Q I don't know what you got going on with Santana? But I don't like this version of you. I mean if you like her then like her. Don't play around with her. She's been through a lot from what Rachel told me and I know she likes you. Just don't hurt her okay? Either you break up with Drew or just be her friend. Nobody likes a cheater" Brittany said to her best friend. She really doesn't know what to say.

Quinn just let what Brittany said to her soaked in her mind. She knows what she has to do tomorrow morning after the alcohol is gone out of her system. After she got off if Brittany's lap she pulled the taller blonde up with her and got into her bed with Brittany as the big spoon. "Hey, Britt you think she will forgive me? I know I have to apologize to Kitty as well, but I just want Santana to forgive me." She says as she turned to look at Brittany who were drifting off to sleep. But for the last two days with Santana besides flirting with her she was herself again before all this popularity got to her.

Before Quinn turned back around she placed a kiss on top of Brittany's forehead and wrapped Brittany's arms tighter around her body. Brittany mumbled out yeah before sleep took over. Quinn knows she always can trust Brittany with advice just because they are not close as they used to be because she changed a lot just like her

douchebag of a boyfriend. But now to think about it where the hell did he go? She remembered that he was in front of her when they had stop dancing, but she turned around and hit Kitty, but after that she didn't know where he went.

After another 10 minutes passed by and she was almost asleep Charlie creeped into her room and laid beside her and shot her a small smile before drifting off to sleep.

 **Back with Santana**

As Santana and Ryder helped Kitty into the front seat of Brittany's car she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to panic in front of them and she couldn't let her go home like that. She just knew she had to help Kitty feel better. As Rachel finally got to the car she sat in the backseat with Ryder and Marley. Marley was supposed to stay over anyway since Shelby is keeping an eye on her since her mother didn't want to leave her by herself and it's nothing new for them since Shelby always makes sure the Glee kids are taking good care of.

As everyone buckled their seatbelt Santana looked over at Kitty who seems to be in and out before pulling out of the driveway. Since she didn't know exactly where they were she put their address in the GPS. It wasn't long till she pulled up in front of their house.

Santana didn't have her house key since she left her bag over at Quinn's house. As they got out of the car and help Kitty who had felt to sleep on the way there. Once they all had made it inside Rachel went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and went upstairs to sleep. While the rest of them went straight up stairs. Marley had gone to one of the guest rooms while Ryder went to the other one.

Once Santana had finally got Kitty out of her skinny jeans and shirt which she were nervous the whole time She let her sleep in one of her shirt and gym shorts which were a little too big for her and grabbed the trash can by her desk just in case she has to puke. She really didn't think this through since she put Kitty in her bed and she didn't want to sleep in the bed with her, so she just slept on the floor in her old sleeping bag.

As morning finally came Holly was the first one to get up and check on the kids cause she has a surprise for them. Her father James Holliday was coming to visit them. She knew Marley were staying the weekend we them so she decided to fix breakfast by the time she was done Rachel and Marley were downstairs and Shelby took Kick outside to do his business but she didn't miss Brittany's car in the front yard.

Once Santana had got up she went to the bathroom to take a quick shower since Kitty was still sleeping. She figures that she gonna have a mad headache when she gets up. When she closed the door her bedroom door opened and Holly thought she was still sleeping. So She creeps over to the bed and pulled the covers off of her, but she didn't realize Kitty were in the bed till they both screamed and Santana came running out in a shirt and her boxers.

"SANTANA VALERIE LOPEZ!" Holly yelled out and Santana knows it looks bad after all she did just come out of the bathroom in her shirt and boxers and Kitty had on the same thing in her bed.

"Mom, I can explain!" Santana says to her getting closer to Holly. But she then realized what she had on and Kitty looked confused.

'Wait? Did Santana just called Ms. Holiday mom? And when did I changed clothes?' She was thinking to her that she couldn't remember anything after Quinn had bitch slapped her after her and Santana were making out.

As Holly looked between the two and throw her hands up and the air. "I really can't deal with this right now" she said walking out of the room. Yeah Santana is 17 and they had the talk about sex and everything but she never said that they can stay over.

While Holly was upstairs Shelby and Kick finally came back into the house. And the first thing that she did was walked into the where she met with Rachel, Marley and Ryder. She didn't know Ryder stayed the night. She really doesn't mind some of her favorite students and the new direction stays over but Rachel know to give her the heads up. "Umm Rachel, can you please come here for second?" Shelby asked her nicely before turning back around to Marley and Ryder and told them good morning as she and Rachel walked into the living room and sat down on the couch and she took a deep breath.

"Rachel, I know we just talked about this yesterday and you said you and Brittany are whatever you guys are, but you need to ask before she just stays over. I don..." Shelby got cut off by a deep voice

"I know you aren't talking? You and Holly used to sneak over all the time" James Holiday said. Which it was true and got caught so many times

"Hey grandpa!" Rachel said so happy while jumping up to hug him. In the summer time this man soiled them to dead.

"Hey baby" James said pulling out of the hug and then moved to hug Shelby "so where's my daughter?" He asked just as Holly came downstairs complaining about Santana but she stops when she saw her father.

"Hey, daddy" Holly said making her way over to her father to hug him and by the tone of her voice he can tell something is off but he still hasn't seen his other grandchildren.

As James wrapped his arms around his partner in crime. Before his wife and Holly's mother Ashley died by cancer those two uses to be up to no good. Once they pulled back form each other.

"So, tell me what's going on and where's my granddaughter?" He asked as he sat next to Rachel

Holly took a deep breath before sitting down next to Shelby "she's upstairs and had a girl over last night" She says and just as her father was about to say something Rachel cuts in.

"Umm Holly? If you're talking about Kitty, Santana didn't want her to go home since she was drunk and Quinn slapped her" Rachel said looking over at Holly who had jumped to conclusions without giving Santana a chance to explain

"I'm sorry what?" She asked again to get this straight to make sure she heard her right

"Santana brought Kitty here so she won't get into trouble after Drew pushed her in the pool and then Quinn bitch slapped her cause her and Santana were making out" Rachel told them as Holly and Shelby had a shocking look on their faces

At this moment Holly felt like an bad parent. She could have let Santana explained the situation but she didn't.

"Rachel is this true?" Shelby asked her daughter but at the same time she felt like a bad parent to cause she thought Brittany stayed the night just caused she saw her car in the front yard

"Yes ma'am and that's why Brittany's car is outside, she let Santana hold it since they we were drinking and she wanted to stay and check on Quinn. I know I been lying for the past couple of months about who I been dating, but I won't lie about this." Rachel said getting up and leaving

Holly's father just looked at her before shaking head " baby, you actually thought Santana..." he couldn't really say it but they got the picture

"Yeah, I mean they both were wearing the same thing. I just thought they actually did have sex" Holly said

"Baby, Santana what just started here like three or four weeks ago? And you think she tell people about her situation? That was one of the main reason you guys moved out here" Shelby said as James nodded his head to agree with her

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, I'm going to go apologize" Holly said getting up leaving

As Santana just felt awkward just standing in her boxers while Kitty just looking at her. 'Why does she has boxers on? And she called Ms. Holiday mom' Kitty asks herself as Santana finally put on some pants.

"Hey" Santana whispers to Kitty as she handles her a bottle and two aspiring.

Once she took the aspiring and down half of the water she shot Santana a small small before speaking" Thank you, I can't remember anything after Quinn slapped me" she says as she drunk the rest of the water" do we um" she looked around the room again and saw her clothes fold on the desktop "do we have sex or something? I mean if we did is okay, but I don't like sleeping around and why did you called Ms. Holiday mom?"

She really is asking a lot of questions and Santana really don't know where to start at. As she took a really deep breath as she rolled her desk chair by the bed.

"To ask your first question, Quinn and I have a complicated friendship and no we didn't have sex, but after you found out about my secret you probably won't like me" she whispers the last part about herself

"Okay and about Ms. Holiday?" She asked

"I was adopted when I was three. She was friends with my parents till they didn't want me any more after" she stops herself as Kitty moved to the edge of the bed

'Why do I have to keep explaining myself to people?' She asked herself as she stood up

"Um I like you, I really do and I had a nice time with you last night, but I also like Quinn and she knows about my secret which is..."' woo come Santana you can do this' she says as she was pacing around the room " I was born with a penis" she finally said as Holly walked in and as Kitty looked shock with her mouth wide opened.

Holly and Kitty looked at each other before Kitty begins speaking " is that's why Quinn slapped me? Cause she likes you? I didn't even know she likes girls" she says as she got up to stand in front of her

"Listen, if she likes you then just wait for her, till then we can just be friends, but you do owe me a date tonight" she said walking away and heading to the bathroom. As the door had closed Holly cleared her throat to get Santana's attention.

"Listen mom, abo..."

"No, let me talk first, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions about you having sex and didn't have all the facts till Rachel told us what happened and I'm sorry. I just need to accept the fact, that my baby is growing up and having sex is one of them" Holly says as she starting tearing up and pulled Santana into a hug.

After awhile Santana finally pulled away from Holly to look at her. "Mom,if it wasn't for you, I don't know where I will be and I'm glad I can call you my mom" she says as Holly pulled her into another hug

"I love you" she says and kissed her on her forehead "get dressed and Paw Paw is downstairs and he has a gift for you and Rachel." She says as she left the room.

As Santana was changing her clothes Kitty renter the room when she was throwing on her shirt. She decided to wear a blue and green polo shirt and begie cargo shorts and her Nikes. As she wasn't aware of Kitty standing behind her and watching.

"Um so about this date you owe me" she says as she steps closer to her" would you like to go to the fair with me?"

It will be her first date after all and a lot of people will be around but she still didn't say nothing about being seen with her.

As Santana turned around she placed a small smile before taking Kitty's hands in hers"Okay,we can but as long as you're not ashamed to be seen with me"

"That's fine but, if I didn't like you, I wouldn't have asked you out. So come on so I can meet Paw Paw and then you can take me home" Kitty says as she pulled Santana out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

As everyone gathered around the table and sat and eat breakfast and getting to know each other. Once breakfast was done Santana had asked for Holly's keys to take Kitty and Ryder home since she didn't know when Brittany was coming for her car.

"Actually Santana, Rachel? If you're follow me I have something for you" James said as he lead the way outside.

And right in the front yard was two brand new cars. A blue 2016 Jeep Grand Cherokee and a 2016 white Honda Civic.

"Holy shit!" Santana said as Rachel couldn't believe her eyes that she finally got the car she been hinting for months.

"SANTANA!" All three grown-ups said as the rest of them started laughing

"What? I mean thank you Paw Paw" she said as she ran and hugged him as well as Rachel.

Once Quinn had gotten up, she left her sister and Brittany sleeping. She wasn't getting a lot of sleep any ways. She still was thinking about the whole situation they she started last night. If Santana gonna forgive her? If only she didn't have Kitty all over her she won't have put her hands on her. Santana knew Quinn likes her like that and she turned on her in front of her.

After tow hours of cleaning the house back up Charlie was the first one up after Quinn sat down and ate breakfast. Drew had left her some text messages but none of them was important or he didn't tell her where he went. Once she had turned back around to make her way to Santana and Kitty, he made his way outside to Jessica a girl who is also a cheerleader that he's been sleeping with. He figured out since he senses Quinn been all caught up with that loser he should have some fun himself.

Once Charlie sat next to her, she shot her baby twin a smile before rubbing her shoulder. "I know we talked about this yesterday and if you're not happy with his sorry ass leave him. I know he's not faithful to you and you can't keep your feelings in forever for her." She says as Brittany finally made it into the kitchen.

"Morning" she says as she poured herself some juice and sat on the other side of the table.

They all sat quietly till Charlie changed the subject. She really does care for Brittany and knew Brittany were bisexual but she never told them she slept with a boy. Maybe this could help Quinn and her situation.

"Hey Brittany?" She said her name to get attention as she looked" are you a lesbian? I know you said you was bi and I never heard you talked about any guys you slept with just girls." She asked her best friend who looked at her.

'They are my best friends and they trust me enough to keep their secrets. Maybe it is time if I share mines with them"

As she stood up and walked over to stand in front of them She grabbed the top of her gym shorts and pulled them down.

Quinn and Charlie just starring at her 7inch penis that was placed in between her legs. They all been friends since the sixth grade but never knew about this in till now. Once she pulled up her pants she sat back down. "I just flirt with guys so you that people know I'm bisexual instead a lesbian. I'm not ashamed of having this. Is just easier if I said I was bi then a lesbian, so I won't be judged. I'm sorry I kept this from you guys." She said looking down.

As Quinn just sat down she knows it must be hard for Santana two to feel how Brittany feels. The twins both got up and hugged her. The wasn't ashamed of having Brittany as a friend, she more like family. When they all pulled away Quinn just placed a kiss to her cheek. How they didn't know about this.

"I think that is cool that Rachel has the best of both worlds" Charlie said as they all start laughing. As Brittany told them how she has a penis instead of having a period she grown an penis and why she started dating college girls for money.

After a few hours after Santana took Kitty and Ryder home and she told her she will be back around 6. She was riding her skateboard as Rachel and Marley were sitting outside on the pouch when Quinn car pulled up.

"Just remember what we talked about" Brittany said as they both got out of her car and grabbing Santana bag and made their way towards her who had stop riding. At first Santana just stared at Quinn who was wearing this guilty look on her face before looking at Brittany.

"Hey Brittany, thank you for letting me use your car last night, I appreciate it" she said as she took the keys out of her pockets to give to her.

"You're welcome, just get my number from Rachel and we can practice a little before Monday." She walking backwards to Rachel and Marley.

As Santana was about to start riding, Quinn step in front of her. "Really? You're not talking to me? I came over here to apologize to you." She said as Santana tried to walk passed her"I'm sorry okay!I'm sorry that I put my hands on Kitty and I'm just I'm sorry, and if you like her then I understand, I do, but just please forgive me and if you don't want to be friends anymore I understand that too." She said as she started to tear up

As Santana looks at her she could see pain in her eyes and if it wasn't for her Kitty wouldn't have talk to her. And been the person she is and liking her of course she gonna forgive her but not to easily.

"I appreciate you coming over here, I do accept your apology, but you have to apologize to Kitty as well, but for now maybe we should just be friends with no strings attached. You know I like you and I still don't see why you can't be seen with me or whatever you have going on, but I will be around" she said as she started skating away

As Quinn just watched Santana skate way her tears start falling as she walked over to her car. As she got in and grabbed her phone and dial a number and she waited for an answer"

"Hello?"

"I need you" she says

So what's gonna happen to their friendship? And Santana first date? And who Quinn called on the phone

 **A/N 2: Okay so I know for now my stories updates are going be all over as I can't think straight. But I just need something to take my mind off of my mom dying. She been very sick since last October and I started writing to not focus on that. But I really do appreciate all you guys for reading my stories even if they are not that good as other, but I'm not a quitter and I will continue to write. I let you guys down before and I'm not gonna do again.**

 **Next update is No Pressure, Baby Beth,Blue Electricity Roses and Complicated.**

 **I decided to change the stepmother story to a G!P Quinn and stepmother Santana and for the guest who asked me to do the story I'm sorry but I'm gonna do a smutty G!P Santana and stepmother Quinn for you, well gonna try my best to write a good smutty one.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: All mistakes are mine. I feel so all over the place.**

As Quinn made it to her destination she started to regret calling. After all he did leave her without saying goodbye.

"Hey" he said coming out of the house just wearing jeans with no shirt on. Just thirty minutes ago he sent Jessica home. And his parents wouldn't even know who's there since he lives in the guest house.

Once he opened her door for her, he pulls her into a kiss and walked her inside the house. She knew she wasn't thinking straight, but what Santana had said to her over put her over the edge. Yeah she was glad she accepted her apologies and all, but not the way she wanted it.

As Drew leads her into his room and laid her down and started kissing her. Quinn just needed a discretion and Drew was the only discretion she could think of. As he was undressing her and was down to her panties he quickly pulled them off before reaching over to grab a condom.

'Fuck it, she won't notice the difference. She never let's me get it without going bare.'he said as he started pushing in and out of her. Her mind was on something else as he kept thrusting in and out. It wasn't long before he came into her. Hell he's been waiting for three months to have sex with her again. She been the best since they started fucking almost three years ago and still tight, unlike some of the other girls he's been fucking.

Quinn didn't notice when Drew got off of her till he got up from the bed. Her mind was still on Santana since she walked away, but she knew what Santana had said was true and she was gonna had to apologize to Kitty.

She quickly jumped up and got into the shower and told Drew to pick her up around 7. As she got dressed she had two and half hours left. As she got over to Kitty's she took a deep breath before getting out of her car. She has nothing against Kitty but something inside of her just went off and she just guesses cause of Santana.

As she rang the doorbell twice to wait for someone to answer. She started little nervous. ' what if she calls the cops on me? Or press charges against me? I can't go to jail!' She thinks as she waited, as she rang it again and waited she started to walk away till the door opened and it was Kitty.

"Hi Kitty, um..."

"Wait! Before you start you, you promise you won't hit me right?" Kitty said backing up towards the door

"I promise, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for slapping you and if you co..." before she could even finish Kitty slaps her. Quinn was a little in shock, but she had it coming.

"Listen, we don't have a problem but stay away from her. I know about her secret and I know you know, but I like her and I know she likes you cause she told me, but I don't want you to hurt her." She said walking back inside the house and leaving Quinn standing there.

'Who that bitch thinks she is?' Quinn thought to herself as she walks back to her car and got in. She liked, well like her first and spend more time with her and she's a Fabray and they always gets their way. As she made it home she saw Sam and Charlie leaving already for the fair. Once she finally picked out some light blue jeans short shorts and a white tank top and a red and white flannel shirt leaving a few buttons opening showing her cleavage off before putting on her white and red Air Max. By the time she done putting on her make up and straighten her hair and put it into a high pony with a black ribbon before Drew rang the doorbell.

 **With Santana**

After Santana started skating away she started to feel bad about the whole situation with Quinn. She know she really likes Quinn, but last night she knew she was the one that cause Kitty the pain. It was Quinn plan to help her find a girlfriend. She just can't believe that after everything that went down last night she still wanna go out on a date with her. After she rode around for a little more trying to collect her thoughts about tonight and what she was going to wear.

She made her way back to the house where Paw Paw and Holly were in the den talking about something which she couldn't really hear them but she need some help with her outfit and what to do out on a date.

As she started to walk up stairs with Kick following behind her. She was about to enter her room when Shelby had came out of Rachel room with her laundry basket.

"Hey sweetie are you okay?" She asks followed her into her room to get her dirty clothes.

"Yeah just a little bit nervous. I mean is my first date and all and I don't want to be all you know like an idiot and she might not want to go on another one with me" Santana explained to her as she was helping her with the clothes out of her bathroom.

"Sweetie I'm just gonna say just be yourself, if she doesn't like the real you then fuck her,but not really. Just see how you two connect to each other and then take it from there." Shelby said holding both of her hands and lean in to give her a kiss on her cheek. She knows this is a very big deal for Santana and she's gets to be there with her to see it.

As Shelby grabs the laundry basket and getting ready to leave her room Santana had stop her.

"Hey um Shelby?" She called her name stopping her in her tracks and she was biting on her lower lips nervously " do you think you could help me with my outfit for tonight?" She asked her and Shelby just smile at her.

After thirty minutes Santana and Shelby finally picked out of her clothes for her date that they agreed on. Santana finally went into the bathroom to get ready for a shower.

Once Shelby left her room with the laundry basket and walking downstairs to the basement to the washer and loading the clothes in Holly came down and hugged her from the back and kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey baby" Shelby said turning around in her arms and kissed her on her lips and she pulled away while Holly tried to kiss her longer"I helped Santana picked out her outfit for her date with Kitty" she says turning back around to add washing powered to the laundry.

"Oh yeah?" Holly said placing kisses down on Shelby shoulders and moving down a little more making Shelby blushing "I talked to my dad about giving her condoms just in case something happens tonight" Holly says as she pushes her front into Shelby backside.

Shelby turns her head quickly and pulling out of her arms with a what look on her face.

"What? Don't act like that" Holly said moving back from her and crossing her arms"You know how she was when we tried to talk to her about sex the first and I'm not ready to have grandkids and Kitty looks like she can be a freak in the sheets" Holly said as Shelby just looked at her. They support each other decision but Santana isn't her daughter so she can't really say nothing.

"I understand but we are supposed to be a team together and we could have try to talk to her again about it, but she is your daughter and I'm just the step mom" she said walking away from her and going back upstairs and leaving Holly in the basement.

As Santana was finally finished with her shower and pulling on her boxers and her New Nike sports bra and brushing her teeth before throwing on her white v-neck undershirt on before leaving the bathroom.

"So are you excited?" Paw Paw asked as she was coming out of the bathroom wearing a who white v-neck undershirt and boxers towel drying her hair as he was sitting down on her bed.

At first she didn't see him as her face was covered by the towel and she jumped a little.

"Oh, shit Paw Paw you scared the shit out of me" she said holding her chest with her left hand.

He started laughing before he put her legs on the floor and patted the spot next to him for her to sit as she shakes her head.

"Can I at least put on some pants first?" She asks as she grabs her black jeans off the back of her desk chair as he nods.

Once Santana put on her pants she sat down next to her grandfather and smiled "I'm really glad you are here" she says as she sided hug him and he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"You're welcome I know this is weird and your mom said you left when her and Shelby tried talking to you about it but wait I helped you potty trained and I seen you naked before but I know this is weird but I'm gonna give you one of mine" he say pulling her wallet out if his back pocket

"Wait, I have mon...oh" Santana stops as James pulled out a Trojan condom and her eyes got big"woah Paw Paw this is all too much. I mean she's a full on lesbian not bisexual I don't think I would need that." she said quickly as she got up from the bed and throwing her hands up.

Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? She knows is her first date and everything but they didn't make a big deal when Rachel started dating and having sex.

"Is okay kid but be safe I'm gonna go see if Mrs. Taylor needs some help across the street" he said tossing the condom on the bed and leaving.

Santana looked at the door and back to the condom and shook her head. She looks at the clock and saw it was only 6:15 and she has 45 minutes left before she has to pick up Kitty. She finished putting on her socks and her black Jordan flight 23 shoes and throwing on her red button up shirt leaving the buttons opened and her red and white stripes beanie. She wanted to wear her superman necklace but she misplaced it somewhere that she can't find she checked over herself making sure her outfit was okay. She made sure she had everything that she needed before leaving her room. As she made it to the bottom of the stairs she saw Shelby and Holly in the living room with Kick sitting with them watching television.

"Hey guys I'm leaving" she said getting her red and white Nike hoodie out of the hall closet.

Holly got up from behind Shelby and walked into the foyer and hugged her" be careful okay and love and stay out of trouble" Holly said to her and opening the front door.

Santana made her way to her new Jeep Grand Cherokee that was parked in front of the house and left. She was happy when Paw Paw gave her the SUV and doesn't has to bug Holly or Shelby for a ride anymore. After she put in Kitty's address into the built-in GPS she left home and stop to a flower shop two blocks from Kitty. After she picked up some flowers she was to Kitty house in no time. She were already nervous and the palms of her hands was sweaty.

She took a couple of deep breaths and got out of the truck. She walked up to the front door and knocked twice while holding the yellow flowers behind her back. She quickly made sure her hat was on straight before the front door was opened.

Kitty opening the front door wearing red rip skinny jeans, a black tank top and a white ripped up shirt over the black tank top and some black Vans with her hair style in loose curls.

Santana doesn't know how long she been staring at Kitty till she broke the silent. "You look really nice." Kitty said with a smile on her face as Santana just smile at her.

'How long does this award moment last?'Santana asks herself as she was still staring at Kitty.

"Hey Santana? Are you okay?" Kitty asks as she was waving her hands in front of her while chucking.

"Yeah,sorry I'm just nervous since this is my first date ever and you look real hot" she said nervously as Kitty just smiles" oh and I brought you these" she said showing Kitty the yellow dozens of roses.

"Aww thank you, you didn't have to" Kitty said pecking her check "I'm go put these in water then we can go"she says going back into the house.

As Kitty came back outside she wrapped one of her arms with Santana and walk to her truck. Santana had opened the door from her and when around to the driver side. After Kitty gave Santana the directions they were there in no time. It was a quiet car ride since neither of them said a word.

When they got there, there was a lot of people was there from the whole school. Santana decided to pay since she was the one who asked her out. Once they got in and got their tickets.

They being walking in through the gates together Santana didn't know what to do first as they walk side by side.

"So um what do you want to do first?" Santana asks nervously as they kept on walking while she was looking down on the ground.

Kitty stops walking and turned to look at her while she held one of her hands out. "Wait, first I want you to look at me and take a deep breath" Kitty said as Santana did what she said and took a really deep breath "let's just have fun and I want to go on the bumper cars" she says pulling her with they made it over to the bumper cars Kitty was standing in front of Santana when she saw Quinn standing in front of the line. Santana wanted to go on another ride since they were there but she knows they were just gonna keep running into them.

Santana was staring at the back of Quinn's head when Kitty taps her on her shoulders.

"Hey Santana,do you want to share?" Kitty asks as she got her attention.

After they did the bumper cars and Quinn turned out to be Charlie they did a few more rides when Santana finally started to loose up a bit and finally held Kitty hands. They ran into Rachel and the other and did a couple of rides together but she hasn't seen Quinn and Drew yet till an basketball hit her foot and making her almost trips.

When she caught her balance Drew walked over to her laughing "hey you want to pass the ball" he said snapping his fingers in front her"or better yet how bout you shoot it superstar. I bet Coach Beiste felted sorry for you." he say shoving the ball back into her hands.

It wasn't no more than 25 yards away and she wasn't afraid to shoot it.

"Come on already shoot it!"he said getting inpatient of waiting.

Without saying a word Santana shot the ball and it went in while Drew just stood there with his mouth opened.

"Whatever I bet you can't do it again" he said throwing his money to the guy who was working behind the counter.

"Drew,come on just leave her alone please?" Quinn says as she finally found her voice since she seen Santana and Kitty. But she does have to admit Santana does look good in her outfit.

"How about you shut up and quit taking up for her" he says looking at Quinn and then turned to look at Santana "that was lucky shot I bet you two hundred dollars you can't do it again" he said getting into her face as Quinn tried to get in between them but Kitty grabbed her and stood to the side of Santana.

Santana balled her fists up and let them go. Holly told her not to get into trouble and wasn't about to since she just got her first car and her first date and possibly her first girlfriend " don't talk to her like" she said shoving Drew back.

"Oh you're think you're bad? You think you're gonna hit me nerd? Just shoot the damn ball!" Drew shouts as he grabs the ball and tries to shoved it into her face. Santana wanted to walk away but she wanted to show this asshole she wasn't afraid he acts just like Michael Scott and she wasn't gonna run anymore.

Without even looking at him she grabs the ball and made the shot again and again twice. Drew was about to step in front of her until Quinn stood in way.

"Hey Drew, come on just give her the money and leave her alone." Quinn said stepping in front of him as he threw the money in Santana face and walking away without Quinn. Quinn just throws a polite smile to them and walked in the other direction that Drew didn't walk.

"Um, ma'am you get a prize."the guy behind the counter say as they were about to walk away.

Santana let Kitty pick out a stuffed big brown teddy bear with a bow tie. As they started walking to the food court Santana decided to break the silent.

"Hey um, Kitty?" She says as she stops walking "is there something I should know about you and Quinn? I mean did she apologized to you yet?" She asks as she turned her body to look at her and waited for her to answer.

Kitty doesn't want to come of like a bitch to her and from the vibe she gets from Quinn when she's around Santana is differently strong.

"No, everything is good and she apologized to me earlier," She said as she leans in to give her a kiss on the lips"but don't worry about that now I'm kind of hungry." She said cause Santana to laughing.

After they grabbed something to eat they sat down for a little bit and stared a conversation to get to know each other better. A few benches away Santana saw Quinn sat down with Charlie sharing a funnel cake while laughing

'why does she let Drew treat her like that? It doesn't make any sense to me at all' she was thinking till Kitty wiped some mustard off of her chin and kissed her.

"I think I can never get tired of this" Kitty said as Santana smiled at her" hey I'm gonna head to the restroom." She said as she kissed her again leaving her.

"So how is your date going with Drew?" Charlie asked as Quinn was looking at Santana out of the corner of her eyes. When she didn't get a response she turns her head to look at what Quinn was looking at" Hey what are you sta...oh I see" she said smirking as Quinn quickly turns her attention towards her.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She stutters out as she got up from the table.

"You can't fool me Quinn, we are basically the same person." Charlie said throwing their trash away and stared walking.

"It's my fault she looks hot tonight? And I mean that should've been me with her not Kitty." She says stopping in her tracks as she saw Drew and Jessica walking together hand in hand while he was placing opening month kisses on her neck.

"Quinn don..." Charlie tried to say but Quinn walk away for her.

"You son of a bitch!" Quinn yells as she pushes Drew and Jessica on the ground together "how could you do this me!" She yells just as Jessica got up and ran.

Drew got up quickly and pushed Charlie over as he pinned Quinn down to the ground as he bends one of her arms behind her back"bitch keep your fucking hands off of me." He said into ear as she tries to get up.

"Are you ready to go?" Kitty asks as she finally made it back to the table where she left Santana sitting.

Santana threw away their trash and began walking. While Kitty was talking Santana had stop both of them from walking before Charlie came running to her.

Before Charlie could even get a word out she pointed to the direction where Quinn was.

"Stop before you break my arm!" Quinn shouted as Drew had a death grip on her arm.

"Shut up bit..." he stops as Santana pushed him off of her. As Santana helped Quinn up Drew started laughing "I really don't get you. Stay out of my business you dyke!" Drew shouts as he tackles Santana down as they both roll on the ground trying to get the upper hand.

As soon as Santana got the upper hand and kneel him in the nuts security finally came and kicked all of them out. Once they all got outside of the gates Drew left without talking to Quinn and leaving with Jessica.

"How could I been so stupid?" Quinn asks herself out loud as Charlie held her in arms.

Check didn't know what to say to her but she seen this coming. She felt bad for her sister but also but for Santana for ruining her date with Kitty. And plus she needs to find them a ride home since Sam left early with Puck to pick up some other chicks.

Kitty just looked at Santana with a sad look in her face. Just because she got the upper hand with her she knows she can't compete with Quinn.

"Um Kitty..."

"No wait Santana, I really like you but I can tell you like Quinn way more than you like me and I think we are better off than friends. I really had a nice time with you and you are kind of cool in a nerdy way, but I think you really wanted to be with her," Kitty said pointing in the direction where Quinn and Charlie was as they were sitting on curb" but I'll be waiting in the car." She says giving Santana a kiss on the cheek as she walks away.

As Charlie and Quinn was waiting on their cab to come get them Quinn had her head buried in her hands while Charlie rubs her back"how can this night get any worse?" Quinn says just as Santana walks up them.

"Hey do you guys need a ride?" She asks as Quinn uncovered her face who has been slightly crying. She felt bad for her but what Kitty said was true that she likes Quinn more than she likes her.

"No thanks, we are waiting on a cab and sorry about your date with Kitty but I promise I will make it up to you" Quinn said as she got up for the ground "and I want to say thank you for helping me with Drew I knew he could be an ass but.." Santana stops her from rumbling

"Come on just get in the car and I'll take you home." Santana says pulling Charlie up and walking them over to her car.

Once they all got in it was nothing be silent as Santana drove by side the music playing low in the background. Santana dropped Kitty off first since she remembered her address still in the GPS.

Santana got out of her car and walk Kitty to the door with the stuff teddy bear "um I know you said we should just be better as friends, but I really did had a nice time with you but maybe we can try a dinner and a movie or I don't know. But what you said earlier about Quinn was right. I don't know why but I feel like I'm attractive to Quinn like Clark Kent is attractive to Lois Lane but please just give me a second try?" She says as Kitty just looks at her begging as she was thinking it was kind of cute.

"I will think about it but for the meantime we can hang out as friends and go from there. Good night Santana." Kitty says as she gave her another peck on the cheek before going into her house.

"So who's gonna sit up here with me?" Santana asks as she got back in the car. She only been over their house one time and she doesn't know the direction.

After a few seconds when Charlie didn't see Quinn moving she crawled into the first seat. Once Charlie put in their address for Santana once again it was a quiet ride. Every once in a while Santana would look back to look at Quinn who was staring out of the window. She knew it was her fault that she ruined Santana date and now she has to figure out what she gonna to do to fix it.

Quinn was all caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice when Santana got to her house till she shut the engine off.

"Um Charlie can you give me a minute with Santana?" Quinn asks as she undo her seatbelt.

"Yeah sure,"as she did the same with her seatbelt "thanks for the ride San," Charlie said as she hugged Santana across the center console.

"Yeah no problem." She said as she pulls out of the hug and watches her get out of the car and Quinn got in.

"Hey I just wanted to say once again I'm sorry for causing all of this mess and for helping m..." Santana stops her mid sentence.

"Wait, Quinn I don't know what to say but I'm sorry your boyfriend was an ass and I really don't know what you see in him but it's whatever just be careful next time. The other day I really had fun with you and I just wish we can do that sometime soon." Santana said looking into Quinn hazel eyes.

Quinn didn't say nothing and just gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek "thank you for not judging me and I'll see you around at school." She say smiling as she getting out of the car.

Santana smiled to herself as Quinn was almost up the walkway before she got out and yelled " hey Quinn?" She calls out as Quinn turns around "my necklace looks good on you." She said smiling as Quinn was doing the same thing.

Santana waited for her to go inside before pulling off and going home. Maybe they can have be friends after all.

 **I know this wasn't a good chapter like I wanted but please leave a review good or bad. I know I been all over the place and I'm sorry but I promise I'll do better next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait and mistakes**

 **Song: Should've been us (mesh up) Tori Kelly ft Travis Garland**

 **Time jumps**

As it been a few weeks since Quinn found out that Drew was cheating on her at the fair with Jennifer from the jv squad she hasn't talked to him since. He knew he made a big mistake when he put his hands on her and now he misses her. Quinn could careless about him as her and Santana were getting close but in the way she wanted it too. She tried helping her with Kitty again but Kitty had turned her down saying it's better if they were just friends and she should just try to go out with Quinn but she didn't tell her that.

After Santana and Brittany joined glee club Mike, Puck, Kitty, Ryder, Quinn and Charlie joined as well. Even Kurt's boyfriend Blaine transferred school to join. Quinn joined so she could spend so more time with Santana since most of her friends were friends with Drew and she doesn't want anything to do with him but he still trying to be with her.

While Quinn was listening to Brittany talking about something that she can't remember she was staring at Santana and Charlie sitting together in math class.

"So are you gonna tell me what's going on between you and my twin?" Charlie asked catching Santana off guard as she was pay attention to the work on the front board. If she had something in her mouth to drink it would have been all over the back of Artie's chair.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" She stutters out as she tries to focuses on the math problem at hand. Yeah every since the fair that night they became friends but Santana wanted to give her time to move on first and she's still confused about her sexuality.

Just as Charlie was about to reply coach Sue Sylvester came over the intercom "Fabrays in my office now!" She said in a demanding voice and Charlie just looked over at Quinn with a raised eyebrow before getting up and leaving.

"I'll catch you in glee and don't think this conversation is over missy." Charlie says getting up to Santana as she shakes her head at her.

As both of them exit the classroom and making their way to Sue's office as they were wondering what she wants now. Known her it was probably something crazy dumb.

"Twin 1 and 2 I had a change of heart." She says as they both walked in and sat in front of her desk as Becky stood next to her.

"You have a heart?" Charlie says sarcastic and causing Quinn to sniffing her laughter. Every one knows Sue is a crazy son of a bitch and doesn't like anyone but her damn self and winning of course.

"Shut it, I been thinking since I let you three joined glee we should do something nice for the girls basketball team this year for charity. After all they are better than the boys team."

"Oh snap!" Becky said snapping her fingers and both twins raised their eyebrows together

"Becky, calm down so as I was saying we should raise money for charity and I was thinking half of my girls are lesbians or bisexual so we are doing a dating auction." She said with a smirked as they both just sat their looking at each other with a serious look. Like an actually dating auction for the girls? Maybe Charlie can finally have a plan for Quinn and Santana to finally go out on a date.

"No problem, come on Quinn we can talk to Brittany about it." She said pulling Quinn up with her and leaving Sue's office. Quinn doesn't know what Charlie is up to but knowing her is probably something sneaky.

"Now how are we gonna do this and the competition in glee on Friday? I'm gonna win that dinner for two." Quinn says as she steps in front of Charlie who didn't think all this through and just going along with Coach Sue.

"Well I will think of something just go practice or whatever." She says walking away from Quinn just as the bell ranged for the end of the day.

Just as Quinn rounded the corner she bumped into Santana. She still doesn't see why Santana hasn't made a move on her or asked her out yet. It's been a few weeks and she still hasn't asked her out.

"Sorry, I was just looking for you." Santana said as she fixes her beanie and smiled as Quinn was still wearing her superman necklace.

"Oh, Sue was telling us about a charity thing she wants us to do with the girls basketball team. Which I'm not gonna lie they do look better this year. Better than the boys team." She says as they both enter the girls locker room before someone grabbed Quinn by her arm.

"Hey what are you doing?!" She yelled as she seen it was Drew who pulled her to the side. He just doesn't know when to quit Quinn doesn't want to have anything and she means anything to do with him"Drew what the hell you want?" She says pushing him off of her arm. The same arm that he pinned her to the ground a few weeks back and she lied to her parents about saying she felt off of Brittany's dirt bike when they saw a bruised on her upper arm.

"You know what I want and that's you. I made a mistake and I want you back. Jessica didn't mean shit to me she was just free pussy I messed with when you're weren't giving me any." He said getting closer to her again. She couldn't stand him and him saying that just pissed her off in front of Santana.

Santana saw the look on her face and stepped in between the two and Quinn placed her hand on her lower back. In that moment Quinn felt protected that Santana was there.

"Whatever she's not gonna be around all the time." Drew said looking past Santana to Quinn and then looked back to Santana "she's gonna get bored and when she do, she's gonna come running back to me dyke." He turning around with a smirk on his face while grabbing his crotch. If he only knew she has one bigger.

After Drew was out of sight Quinn removed her hand from Santana back and she turned around She still couldn't see why would a nice girl like Quinn would date someone like that?

"Maybe we should just practice later or something." Santana said before walking into the locker room without her. After she made sure it wasn't anyone in there she quickly changed into her gym shorts and a tank top before going to the gym.

She doesn't know how long she was in the gym before Kitty came on the court she just knows she been there for awhile if Cheerios practice is over.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" She asked as she walked over to her as she was laying on the ground.

"Practicing and clearing my head." She says getting up and walking over to the breached with Kitty.

"What's going on now? You and Barbie having problems already?" She asked jokingly

"We are not dating!" She said frustrated

"I know calm down it was a joke, but seriously tell me what's going on?" Kitty asked her on a serious note.

"It just I really like her and I didn't want to ask her out, but that asshole Drew always around and it's no competition between us."

"Listen she likes you, but she's scared. Just make the first move and ask her out. All of us know you both have chemistry together and she was the reason why we didn't work out together in the first place." Kitty says getting up which it is true if she didn't go over there and helped her out with Drew they would have still been together maybe even as a couple"Come on." She said pulling Santana up with up and they both started chasing each just as Quinn walked in she seen Santana with her arms wrapped around Kitty from the backside as they both were laughter

As they both of their laughter died down Santana losing her grip around her waist and Kitty looked at her "serious just do it." She says as she gave her a hug and Santana pulled out with a small smile on her face.

"Okay I will and I'm glad we are friends." Santana said smiling as they both exited the gym and neither of them saw Quinn on the other side.

Quinn knows she shouldn't be jealous of Kitty and Santana friendship. She spent time with Santana alone and they talk and text all the time but she really likes her.

After Santana took a quick shower she headed out to her truck with her backpack and her gym bag when she saw Quinn walking over to her car. 'Maybe this is my chance to ask out her?' She thinks to herself before her mouth had opened.

"Hey Quinn?" She yells to stop the blonde before she got to her car. 'Shit' she says before she started walking over to her.

"Hey San, what's up I thought you left earlier?" Quinn said to the Latina as they were both standing face to face.

Santana hadn't planned anything to say and as usual she looks like a fool in front of the blonde but she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Yeah, I mean no I practiced a little for basketball but I was wondering would you like to go for a walk or something with me?" She asked nervously but she didn't have anything else in mind when she said that out loud but who she was kidding Quinn Fabray going on a walk with her yeah a very dumb idea.

"Yeah, sure I need to clear my head a bit." She as they began walking to the football field.

After they started walking up the benches to find a good spot to sit.

"So are you ready for Friday?" Santana asked after awhile of them both sitting in silent.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you draw my name." She says with a smile which caused Santana to smile as well." So when do you get your braces off again?" She says as the silence took over again.

"In three months but I get the color change next week."

As Quinn eyes flick down to Santana lips and back up to her eyes back down to her lips before she knew it Santana leans over and placed both of her hands on Quinn's cheek before kissing her on lips. After they were kissing for awhile Quinn was the first to pull back when air became a problem and smiled at Santana who still had her hands on her cheeks.

"Sorry," Santana said taking her hands of her cheeks and leaving Quinn cheeks flushed and Quinn frowned before scoping away and puking on the other side of her. "Are you okay?" She asked holding her hair but she didn't answer as she was still puking.

Santana was thinking that her breath made her puke or something.

"I'm so sorry I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning." She says still leaning over while Santana was rubbing smooth circles on her back to make her feel better.

"It's okay, but you have to eat something. Do you want me to take you home?" She asked but Quinn couldn't have said yeah but Santana hasn't meet her parents yet and she knows how they get around new people they haven't met yet.

"No! I mean if you could just text Brittany or Charlie to come get me. I feel a little light headed." She says as Santana did what the blonde asked.

As Brittany was the first to respond and said she was on her way. Santana slowly stood up to help Quinn down the beaches and carry her on her back as she wraps her arms around her neck. It would have been romantic if she was feeling better but that wasn't the case. Just as Santana made it over to their car Brittany pulled up with Charlie sitting in the front seat.

"Hey what happened?" Charlie says jumping out of the car and running over to San and Quinn with a worried look on her face.

"She wasn't feeling good and I there." She said squatting down so Quinn could get off her back.

"Okay I'll just take her home may it was just something she ate earlier." Charlie says as her and Santana put her into her car as Charlie got into the driver seat.

"I'll call and check on you later." Santana said placing a small kiss to her cheek as she shoots her a small smile back before Charlie pulled out of the parking lot.

"So are you really gonna tell me what happened?" Brittany asked with her hands on her hips to Santana.

The day after the fair Brittany and Santana been getting close as Coach Beiste picked Santana to be her co-captain which was cool with her. Brittany likes having Santana around for some reason and no she doesn't like her like that she just cool and laid back for a nerd which is why she could see why Quinn likes her.

"Okay, but don't and I mean don't say anything," she says pointing her fingers to the blonde which she shook her head before speaking again " I was planning on asking her out but we ended up walking to the football field and the next thing I know we looked at each other and just started making out but when she pulled away she started puking and I thought it was my breath or something. Smell my breath it's it bad or something?" She says blowing her breath into Brittany face which she started laughing.

"The only thing I smell is beacon cheeseburgers we had for lunch maybe she just catching a cold or something." The blonde said to the Latina as they were leaning against her truck "but on another note maybe this dating auction can help you. You and another cheerleader." Brittany said wiggling her eyebrows

"Yeah, maybe you'r... wait what? What dating auction?" She asked confused as she was staring at the blonde.

"Yeah Charlie was telling me about some charity that Sue wants to help for her sister and Coach Beiste said it was okay. I guess she been watching reruns of One Tree Hill." Brittany said shaking her head before she got into car and roll down the window "but I'll text you later about the details."

Great just great Santana said to herself before getting into her jeep and leaving the school parking lot. She has to worry about the couple competitive and now a date with a cheerleader what else could go wrong?

Since Charlie came and got Quinn they had to pull over twice so Quinn could puke outside of her car. She doesn't know how she was feeling good earlier and then all of a sudden she feels sick to her stomach. Charlie hates seeing her sister like this and she knows she hates going to the hospital but she doesn't know what else to do.

As she pulled up to the ER and found a parking spot they walked in and waited to they were called to the back. Quinn was still looking a little paler then usual. As they waited in the room for the doctor to come in the nurse was asking Quinn questions till she came across the question she hates the most period.

"And when was your last period?" She asked and Quinn just frozen. She couldn't think when was her last period she just been under pressure from her father asking about Drew all the time to working on new choreography for cheer that she couldn't remember and working with Santana for their number on Friday.

"Quinn?" Charlie gently squeezed her hand to get her attention as she looks at her and not the nurse.

"I can't remember" she finally says as tears were rolling down her face.

"Do you remember the last time you had sex?" She asked and she just shakes her head "I'm gonna have you do a pregnancy test for me but it's gonna take two days." She said getting up leaving the room as Charlie held her baby sister in her arms as she cries.

So many things were running through her mind. What if she's pregnant? What is she gonna do Russell was gonna kick out her for sure and Drew? She can't even stand Drew and Santana? Santana wouldn't go out with a pregnant girl would she? She's only 17 she can't have a baby when she just trying to figure out her sexuality.

"Char-Charlie I can't be I can't be pregnant." She said through her sobs as Charlie just holds her tighter she knows it's just gonna to be something else going on she can't lose her best friend if she is pregnant.

"Shh it's okay Lucy, it's gonna be okay I promise you." Charlie said rubbing on her back to her calm her down.

After Quinn took the test and the doctor gave Quinn some medication to help with the vomiting. Charlie stayed the whole night with Quinn that night she knew she couldn't let her go to school without knowing what's going.

"Brittany? Brittany?" Santana said running in the halls to catch up to Brittany as she was at her locker

"What's up peanut butter." She says as she closed her locker to give Santana her attention.

"Have you heard from Quinn or Charlie they aren't answering my calls or texts and I'm worrying about them." Santana says as they both were walking to the cafeteria to grab some lunch.

"Yeah, I talk to Charlie yesterday and she didn't say anything why?"

"I'm just worried I mean I haven't seen her since Monday and tomorrow is Friday and you know we have our preference." Santana said getting nervous about tomorrow and worrying about her favorite second blonde with Holly being the first.

"We got this and stop worrying so much, I bet she's okay." Britt said grabbing her tray and heading over to where her girlfriend Rachel and their friends were sitting.

'Yeah she's right I mean we got this' she says to herself as she followed behind the blonde.

Now Quinn was sitting in the doctor office waiting for her results with Charlie by her side holding her hands. She was so nervous and the only thing that been on her mind was Santana. Yesterday she stop vomiting so that was a good.

"Hello Quinn, thanks for coming in today. Charlie " Dr. Bernard said as she shakes both of their hands. "I have great news for Quinn you are not pregnant." She says as Quinn was shocked not knowing if she heard her right the first time.

"I'm sorry what you just say?" She asked again to make sure.

"Quinn she said you're not pregnant!" Charlie says jumping up and down for joy. She couldn't believe she's not and she's happy about it but it doesn't make sense why she's been vomiting for the last 48hrs.

"Yeah I heard her but I just don't getting why I was vomiting?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"You had a medical reaction to the flu shot." Dr. Bernard said to her as she stood up before leaving the room " Just make sure to finish taking the perception you have and you should be good."

"Thank you Dr. Bernard" Charlie says as she left the room.

Now that all of that is over Quinn can finally go back to her normal life. As the both exited the doctor office and got in Charlie car they made their way back home and sat in the car as they saw their mother car in the driveway.

"I told you everything was gonna be okay" Charlie said after awhile as the both sat in silence as the music was playing low in the background.

"Yeah you're right now I have to explain to Santana why I was ignoring her." Quinn says getting out of the car

"Don't sweat if she really likes you she will understand. So come on we need to practice before tomorrow and working on this auction thing."

Now Santana was nervous she hasn't still got in touch with Quinn and now today was Friday and they were up next. It was supposed to be her, Brittany, and twins for their preferences and it was just her and Brittany. Quinn and Charlie came just in time to see San and Britt wearing long dark blue jeans with white v neck shirt and white and blue Nikes the only difference between their hair Santana was wearing hers in a half bun with her rest of her hair straight down and Brittany had hers in a ponytail.

"Okay Santana you and Quinn next" Mr. Schue says to the Latina.

Just as Britt and San got up on stage Quinn and Charlie got into place as Quinn stood right behind Santana with her back to her and Charlie was on her right and Brittany on her left as Quinn squeezed her hands they both were wearing white jeans with blue shirts and blue and white Nikes.

 _(Santana)_

 _Walk around with my head down_

 _Thinking about you with these high heels on_

 _Downtown in the thick crowd_

 _But it's just you that my mind is on_

 _Dressed up, got my heart messed up_

 _You got yours and I got mine_

 _It's unfair that I still care_

 _And I wonder where you are tonight_

Quinn came from behind Santana snapping her fingers and slowly walked over to Brittany who was her dance partner as she was standing on Santana's side of the stage and San did the same to Charlie who was on Quinn's side.

 _Thinkin it could be different, maybe we missed it_

 _Thinkin it could be different_

 _It could, it could_

 _[Chorus]_

 _It should've been us_

 _Should've been a fire, should've been the perfect storm_

 _It should've been us_

 _Could've been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure_

 _We were crazy, but amazing_

 _Baby, we both know_

 _It should've been us, us_

 _It, it, it should've been us_

 _Yeah_

 _Back and forth like a tug o' war_

 _What's it all for? Do I want it back?_

 _Still got a little flame for ya_

 _Even though you drove me mad_

 _Now and then, I pretend_

 _That it's you when I close my eyes_

 _You got yours, I got mine_

 _But I wonder where you are tonight_

Just as they did the tug of war Santana grabbed Quinn arm as she did the same while Brittany pulled her away while Charlie pulled Santana away to pull them apart.

 _[Chorus]_

 _It should've been us_

 _Should've been a fire, should've been the perfect storm_

 _It should've been us_

 _Could've been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure_

 _We were crazy, but amazing_

 _Baby, we both know_

 _It should've been us, us_

 _It, it, it should've been us_

As they both broke down the bridge to take turns to have a little one on one with the high notes.

 _[Bridge]_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _It should've been us_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _It should've been us_

 _It, it, it should've been us_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Thinkin it could be different, maybe we missed it_

 _Thinkin it could be different_

 _It could, it could_

 _[Chorus]_

 _It should've been us_

 _Should've been a fire, should've been the perfect storm_

 _It should've been us_

 _Could've been the real thing, now we'll never know for sure_

 _Ooh, we were crazy, but amazing_

 _Baby, we both know_

 _It should've been us, us_

 _It, it, it should've been us_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _It should've been us_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _It should've been us_

 _It, it, it should've been us_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _It should've been us_

 _Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _Oh oh, oh oh_

 _It should've been us_

 _It, it, it should've been us_

They ended the song standing face to face as Charlie had her hands on Santana midsection while Brittany had her hands on Quinn's hips while the rest of glee were clapping for them.

After the song was finished and Quinn hugged Brittany and Charlie before she hugged Santana. Santana was confused she hasn't seen or heard from her since Monday and now she showed up to glee to preform their duet.

"Hey Santana, can I talk to you alone?" She asked as she nods her head and follow her to the gym. She didn't know how Santana will react to what she was about to say but she has to tell her.

"So what did you wanted to talk to me about?" Santana asks as they both sat down "I mean I haven't seen you since Monday and you ignored my calls texts."

"Santana, the reason why I haven't been in school since Monday because I though I was pregnant but I'm not. I had a reaction to the flu shot that was messing with me." Quinn explained to the Latina.

"That still not explaining to me why you ignored me? I mean I thought it had something to do with the kiss."

"What? No I really like you Santana more than I should. If I was pregnant would you have still like me?" She asked looking into Santana brown eyes but she didn't reply as Quinn kept talking " and if you give me a chance I'm ready to put my feelings aside and go out on a date with you. If you want?"

"You lucky I like" Santana smirking "but I should be the one to ask you, so Quinn do you want to go bowling with me?"

Quinn just smiled before leaning over and placing a kiss to the Latina lips leaving her breathless before walking away.

"I'm guessing that's a yes!" Santana yells out smiling and getting up as Quinn take off running.

"See I told you she was a dyke."

 **Aww man I thought she was pregnant lol but I wasn't gonna do that. And next chapter is that dating auction who will go with who?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the almost three months wait, I actually didn't want to post this chapter. Writers block is hitting me bad with this story.**

 **To the guest who asked why Drew haven't been arrested yet his day is coming.**

"See I told you she was a dyke." The voice says standing against the wall as they were looking at Quinn and Santana goofing off as they exited the gym.

"That doesn't mean nothing I'm gonna get her back even if I have to hurt someone.

"Think about it Drew? The way she was acting at her pool party or at the state fair she likes her Drew and there's nothing you can do about it."

"This isn't over she will be mine again, you can be that." Drew said leaving the blonde behind.

"You're just wasting your time!" She shouted out to Thor look little.

Kitty knows she shouldn't have said anything to him but she can't stand seeing him messing with the Latina. Even though it didn't work out between them she still think they are good friends.

Santana couldn't believe that she finally asked her out. The hottest girl in school Quinn Fabray out and to a game of bowling? What was she thinking and she actually said yes to her.

Quinn actually thought it was cute that Santana asked her out to bowling. It was cute in her own nerdy way and that's one of the reasons why she likes the Latina.

As they were walking back to the others Quinn decided to grab a hold of Santana's hand as they entered the auditorium were some of the group was still hanging around.

"Hey, so who won?" Quinn asked Sam who was standing next to Mike and Charlie talking.

Charlie noticed Quinn holding Santana hand and have a 'I'm in love look smile' on her face.

"Nobody and Shelby said we having a pool party tomorrow night for all our hard work." The blonde boy answer back to her.

Great a pool party is all she needs right. The last pool party Quinn went was hers and that didn't end so very well.

"Well bye, we're catch see guys later." Charlie said pulling her sister with her as they still needed to work on the charity auction for Sue.

Santana and the guys look confused at the two blondes left well more like Charlie dragging Quinn with her.

"Charlie what the hell?" Quinn said snatching her hand away once they were out in the hallway alone.

Charlie finally let Quinn's hand go she wanted to know what was going on as that smile she had on her face and the hand holding. If this anything like how Haley acted over Nathan in One Tree Hill they definitely need to come up with something different and quick. Just think back to all the jealously the baby blonde had shown for the Latina since they became friends.

The girls have their first game of the season in less than a two weeks and Glee have their first sectionals coming up in a months.

"Don't what the hell me! I'm all for Quinntana in all but what about Russell? I thought you're were scared about him finding out?" Charlie asked as they were walking to her car.

Quinn was lost and thinking what the hell is Quinntana? But now since she had some time for herself over the last few days and was worrying about being pregnant that she finally have the confidence to stand up to her father.

"Okay first of all what is Quinntana? And secondly I kind of told Santana I had feelings for her and she asked me out after I kissed her." Quinn said blushing with a smile on her as they got into the car.

But if she really thinks about it Santana actually makes her day better when she sees her. Like how she's so sweet and what happened at the fair how sincere she was when Drew attack her. She could how gotten hurt herself but she didn't and she knows it doesn't make sense and it seems weird for those two to be together but the heart wants what the heart wants.

"What?! Get out of here and by the way you were smiling I'm taken that you said yes?"

"If you say giving her a kissed, then yeah." She replied back with a smile as her cheeks were turned red again.

"I'm just surprised that you finally grow a pair." Charlie said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Whatever" Quinn said looking out of the window.

Some say love and friends they don't mix well but that's not the case in this situation. Quinn actually likes Santana like like and it's not because she has a penis no it's more to meet the eye. Her dorky ness the way her eyes lights up when she talks about music or basketball. Her cute little dimples or the way she acts when she plays video games.

She was so all caught up in the moment that she didn't realize that they were home already and their father's car was in the driveway usually he doesn't get home til eight or nine meaning that he has to meet Santana.

They been friends for a good two months and she tried her best not to have her parents meet Santana as they are so quickly to judge people.

Meanwhile back at school as Santana was leaving after the guys were teasing her about her and Quinn holding hands and the smile that she tried to cover up but failed miserably.

Just as she was almost to her car she was knocked down and kicked in the stomach twice as the person started laughing and kneed down.

"I don't know what it is she likes about you, but I will find out and when I do it won't be pretty." Drew said before kicking her again and leaving.

She slowly got up and grabbed her backpack from the ground. It wasn't nothing new as she has been bullied before she thinks of Drew as Michael Scott 2.0 nothing and she means nothing is gonna stop her from her first date with Quinn tonight.

When she made it home she was met by her Paw Paw sitting on the porch with along Mrs. Taylor, Shelby, and Holly talking. Last month James decided to stay a couple of months before getting back on the road and heading home. He likes spending time with his daughter and grandkids.

"Hey, honey" Holly greets her daughter before she noticing her red eyes" Santana, are you okay?" Holly asked getting up from the swing set.

She knows she needed to come up with something quick. As she was driving she tired to hold back the tears while whimpering she was lucky she had an extra shirt in her bag since she was wearing an a white shirt.

"Nothing, just my contacts is irritating is all." She said leaving the adults outside still talking.

"Okay, if you need anything we will out of here." Holly said placing a kiss to her temple. She knows something is off about her daughter from the way she is acting but if she learned anything from the past Santana is always honest with her.

She wanted to tell Holly about her date tonight but she couldn't she was in too much pain and wanted to take something for it before laying down for a bit. Just because he attacked her wasn't gonna stop her from going out. After grabbing a bottle of water and grab some Tylenol from Holly's room.

Before she laid down she received a text message from Quinn as the named Vanilla popped up.

 _Vanilla: Hey can't wait for tonight! And thanks again for giving me a chance with all of this._

She smiled to herself before laying down and was thinking what she was gonna wear tonight before replying.

 _Caramel: Me too just bring your A game Blondie you're going down._

Quinn had a small smile on her face when the Latina had responded. Since she only dated Drew and only did the things he wanted to do it was nice to finally have a chance to do something else. Hell this is all a new territory to her dating girls.

After doing a little research on girl's guide to dating before showing.

She doesn't know why she's nervous. It's not like they never hung out without anybody else before but she also doesn't want the date to be a disaster. Been it's her first date with a girl. After waiting two months to finally get what she wanted she doesn't even know what to wear. She I wear something sexy or compatible? All she knows she just wants to spend some alone time with the Latina and not have to worry about anything going wrong.

After spending an hour on what to wear she decided on wearing a pair of light faded blue jeans and a pink and white long sleeve t-shirt over a white tank top with her Nike Free 4.0 V4 Blue Pink. She decided to leave her hair down but straightened since she couldn't decide on what style to wear before applying her makeup making sure she looks cute and ready for her date.

After she laid down for a bit Santana jumped in the shower and now were standing in front of the mirror wearing dark blue jeans and her sports bra. She was holding an ice pack on the dark red purple bruises when Rachel barged in.

"Hey San-" She stops as she saw her step sister holding the ice pack to her midsection " Santana, oh my gosh what happened?" She asked as she was inspecting the sore area on the Latina.

"It's nothing." Santana said brushing it off as she tosses the ice pack and threw on her red undershirt before her white and blue plaid flannel shirt and left the buttons undone.

"Santana, you better tell me before I go tell mom or better yet Paw Paw?!"

"It's nothing and I promise I'll handle it. But if you rat me out I'll tell Shelby and Holly what you and Brittany were doing in the pool last weekend." She said cocking an eyebrow up to test her sister.

"You wouldn't dare?" Rachel and Brittany decided to have a little fun since her parents was away while Paw Paw was across the street again.

"Try me?, but seriously I got this okay and if it gets out of hands I'll tell but for now please trust me." Santana says as she pushes the small brunette out of her room. She has more important things on her mind like Quinn Fabray.

She quickly checked herself over again in the mirror to make sure she looks decent before putting on her white and blue Nike Shox.

"Hey, mom I'm going out with a friend." She yelled over her shoulder as she passes Holly and Shelby in the living room.

"Hey not so fast missy, come here." Holly said getting up from the couch. She hasn't talked to her daughter all day and now she leaving now" where are you going?" She asked her before Santana looks away.

"Um, I-I have a dat-date tonight." She said nervously towards the ground instead of to Holly. Holly looked at her and then to Shelby who was paying attention to the tv but was easily ease dropping on the conversation.

"Okay, just be careful and take your glasses with you I don't want any accident." She remembering that her daughter eyes were red this afternoon from the contract or at least that what she had said.

Santana gave both of them a kiss to their cheek before jogging upstairs to grab her glasses before jumping in her Jeep.

"Should we worry about her?" Holly asked her girlfriend Shelby soon as Santana was out off ear range.

"I'm sure she will be fine. I mean is only two people I seen her flirt with. Don't worry so much Mama bear." She says pulling her down in between her legs to get comfortable again.

"Well someone is looking nervous?" Charlie said jokingly to her sister.

Quinn was all caught in her thoughts about her father meeting Santana that she didn't see Charlie come in. All afternoon she was praying to the gods for her parents to leave before the Latina arrive but her preys didn't come true as her father was in his study and her mother was doing whatever the hell she's does all day.

"Shut up! It's not funny. I really don't want to mess anything up." Quinn said as she pushes her sister who was sitting next to her while she was waiting for Santana to come.

Charlie can tell her sister really likes the Latina and can't wait for the date to get started seeing it almost eight thirty and they wanted to go to rock and bowl at the bowling alley. Quinn was just about to opening her mouth when they heard the doorbell went off.

Well this isn't awkward Santana was thinking as Brittany rang the doorbell standing a few feet in front of her while holding a box of pizza.

"Hey Britt!" Charlie said with a bright smile on her face as she opened the door and saw her long time crush standing with Santana" Hey Santana, you look really nice." She said smiling as Quinn opened the door wider enough to see the Latina who indeed looks nice dressed in her blue and red.

"Thanks Charlie," she said blushing at the older twin before looking at her date as she had a smile placed of her face." You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse and then we can leave." Quinn said turning around to leave.

Brittany and Charlie look back to check and see if the coast was clear before turning around to look at Santana.

"If you hurt my sister Santana, I'll key your car and don't think for two seconds I won't break anything else of your including your glasses." Charlie said pointing her finger at the Latina who was sweating bullets.

"San, don't listen to her. I'm sure you two will have a good time." Brittany said with a polite smile as she pads her on her back just as Quinn came back with her purse.

"Ready and don't wait up for me." She told Charlie and Brittany as she closest the front door and Santana grab a hold of her hand and escorted her out to her car.

"You smell really nice." She said out of nowhere as she opened the door for her. Santana doesn't know why she said but she did.

"Thanks, it's called midnight fantasy." Quinn said smiling as Santana got in the drive seat.

"Well, I would like to be your fantasy." She said and mentally kicks herself. You have the lamest jokes, just stop. She told herself as she was fastened her seatbelt. "Sorry I don't know why I said." She said chucking as they blonde started laughing at her lame joke before pushing some of her back out of her face.

"It's fine Santana," She said placing one of her hand over hers" you're not the only one nervous here. Let's just take it slow and go from there." She said reaching over and giving her a gently kiss to her cheek. Who ever said ethnic people couldn't blush was a liar as Santana cheeks turned a dark shade of red from feeling the blonde soft lips on her skin.

Santana took a really deep breath before cutting on the engine and backing out of the Fabray's driveway.

As they were leaving Russell saw his daughter and someone who wasn't Drew Thompson in the car together and figured that's why he hasn't been around cause of that person. He couldn't tell if it was another boy or what as it was dark in the car, but he would find out.

After stopping to grab a quick bite to eat they finally made it to the bowling alley.

"I didn't know this place would have been packed?" Quinn said over the loud music as they walked in.

"Yeah, that's the whole purpose of rock and bowl." Santana said while grabbing their bowling shoes after paying for two rounds. "If this isn't your scene we can go somewhere else?" I don't mind."

"No, it's fine." The blonde said following the Latina to their lane.

"Loser buys winner ice cream." Santana said tying up her laces.

"Deal," Quinn said leaning over to peck her cheek. She would never get tired of that.

It turns out Quinn was horrible at bowling but was still having a good time with Santana, even after she almost drop the bowling ball on Santana foot after showing her the property way to roll the ball.

"Hey, I'm gonna go grab something to drink do you want something?" Quinn asked her after losing the first game 65 to 103. She was just glad they were both having fun listening to music and watching other people dancing around them.

"Yeah whatever you having."

When Quinn went over to the snack bar she didn't expect to see Drew best friend Zack standing behind the bar serving.

"Hey Quinn, I didn't know you were here is Drew with you?" He says as she rolled her eyes at him. Of course he would ask that question known her and Drew been over for a while. She just doesn't why he telling people they're still together.

"No, I'm here with a friend but can I get a large Mountain Dew please?" She asked pulling money out of her pocket and handling it to him.

Quinn grabbed her soda and walked away from him and knowing by Monday morning everyone gonna know she was out with a girl.

"Where's mine?" Santana asked when she saw Quinn carrying one cup.

"I figured we can share." She said passing the cup to her who simply took a slip from it.

They both were still laughing and having a good time even when Quinn try to cheat and took Santana glasses so she couldn't see when she was bowling.

"I can't believe you cheated and still didn't win." Santana said laughing as they were walking outside to her car hand in hand.

"It is my fault you're better than me? Just remember next time I'm picking out our date."

"Oh it's gonna be a next time?" Santana said raising her eyebrows and before she knew it Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Quinn forgot all about Zack who followed them out and started taking pictures of them kissing.

"Come on let's get you home." Santana said pulling out of the kiss and opened the door for Quinn. She really did have awesome time with the blonde and definitely couldn't wait for the next one.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?" Santana said cutting off her engine. They decided not to do ice cream and call it a night.

"You know I was nervous about all of this and now I'm not." She said leaning over to kiss her on the lips. She knows she would never get tired of kissing her lips"see you tomorrow." She said getting out of the car.

When she made it to the front door she waved to the Latina before going in. She only dated one person before and in the past three years she never had that much fun since the mini golfing date.

The weekend went by fast after the Glee club had their pool party. Sunday was all a blur to them as most of them spend Saturday night at Ms. Corcoran and Ms. Holiday house. Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Charlie went over the details for next Saturday car wash and Thursday night the cheerleaders will pick their dates.

"So Q, you never told me how your day went Friday night." Charlie said to her making her blush thinking about the good time she had with the Latina.

Before she had the chance to speak Drew and Zack step in front of them.

"You know, that nerd of yours doesn't know when to stop. She gets beat down in the parking lot and you still went out with her. Listen, I'm gonna give you till the end of the day to make a decision or Russell and everyone will be seeing this." He grabs his phone and show her the picture of her and Santana kissing in the parking lot of the bowling alley while her back was leaning against her car.

Drew and Zack walked away from the twins as Quinn just dropped to her knees. This couldn't be happening after they just had their first day and Drew is ready to out her in front of the entire school and her father.

 **What Quinn is gonna decide and is Santana gonna tell her about the bruises she had on her abdomen?**

 **Since it been three months I'll update again soon before No Pressure or the last chapter of Homewrecker**

 **Just so you guys know I will not abandon none of my stories. I start new stories to keep my mind flowing till I come up with new ideas for a chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to all that read, follow, and favorite my stories I really appreciate it even though I'm not the best or worst writer and I just wanted to say thank you.**

 **To the guest that left this message I wanna say thank you it means a lot to me.**

 **Mmmehh i love your stories and without sounding horrible im just not a fan of quinn n santana. But i mean your getting loads of feedback for them so maybe im just missing something. Just wanna say love your work either way.**

Quinn couldn't believe all of this is happening too quickly. She finally found someone she likes and her parents wouldn't approve of cause being homosexual is a sin.

"Q, are you okay?" Charlie asked as she slowly helps her sister up who has silent tears rolling down her cheeks. How in the hell she forgot about Zack working there? She was having fun without anybody judging her about being seen with someone like Santana.

Quinn still hasn't said anything to Charlie who opened the locker room doors for her and sat her down on bench as she kneels in front of her.

"Hey, Quinn you are scanning me, what happened?" She asked her again while she still had her head down.

Charlie couldn't really see what he was showed her but she knew it had something to do with her or maybe the Latina or both. Quinn finally looked up with her bloodshot red eyes before starring into her identical hazel green eyes.

"Zack has pictures of me and Santana from Friday night," she says looking away to wipe her tears away before looking at her again "kissing in the parking lot of the bowling alley. Gosh why am I'm so stupid?" She asked herself while getting up from the bench.

Everything is happening too fast for her and she literally can't think straight not that she's straight or whatever she is. Maybe she's pansexual, but then again Santana still is a girl just with male appendages but that shouldn't have nothing to do with it.

"Wait, I thought you didn't care about what dad thinks about you liking girls?" Charlie says stopping her from pacing back and forth.

"At first I didn't, but now everything is different and I don't want to hurt her. Most likely I'm falling for her. No! I'm falling for her." She said looking dead into Charlie's eyes before she wrapped her arms around her.

Not that they ever talked about her past before, but she could differently tell Santana has been hurt in the past.

"Come on let's redo your makeup and get to practice before Sue has a cow." The older blonde said while pulling her with her in front of the mirrors.

There were two things on her Quinn mind, one she needed to make a decision between Santana and Drew and two, why Santana didn't tell her anything about what happened on Friday in the parking lot before their date. After practice Charlie gave the cheerleaders the details for Thursday night but instead of auctioning off the girls they decided to draw random numbers and whatever money they make from the car wash would go towards the charity for Sue. She thought she would have seen Santana practicing this morning or at least before first period started, but she didn't answer her texts.

After they said their goodbyes Charlie headed to Mr. Schue class as she left for English class with Ms. Corcoran. She knows it wrong to ask her questions about Santana past without her being there and but she needed some help and maybe she can share some light on her problem.

"Quinn, is there something wrong?" Shelby asked as first period ended as she was the last one still in class. She didn't realize Shelby was standing in front of her till she actually looked up.

"Huh? No, I was just lost in my own little world." She said chuckling as she was gathering her things. "Wait, Shelby, I mean Miss. Corcoran, have you seen Santana this morning? We were supposed to go over some stuff and she wasn't in the gymnasium and I was worrying about her." The blonde said trying to stay cool without sounding worried about her possibly girlfriend.

"It's fine Quinn you can call me Shelby." She said with a gentle smile " actually she won't be here till third period, Holly forgot about her dentist appointment this morning."

"Oh, okay thanks." The blonde said walking out but hesitated a little "actually can I ask you another question?" She said turning around on her heel as Shelby sat down at her desk. She was thinking maybe she sort of being in a situation between two people since she was straight before.

"Sure, doesn't this has anything to do with Friday night?" The brunette asked crossing her legs underneath the desk. Damn she's good but wait how did she know about their date if Santana said she didn't tell anyone?

"Yeah, actually it does." She said nervously as Shelby came around the desk and stood in front of her with her arms crossed. "Okay so I really don't know anything about Santana past and Friday night we had our first date but I'm not really out because I'm scared of my parents well mainly my father since he always talking down on homosexuality people. But I really do like Santana but Drew has pictures of us kissing from Friday night and I'm scared if I don't choose him he gonna mess up everything between us." The blonde explained to the brunette who was leaning against her desk while listening to what Quinn was telling her. She had a feeling Santana went out on a date with her since Saturday night they both were acting differently than usual as in a couple.

"If you really like her, you shouldn't care what other people say about you or your parents. Just because San is like my daughter she can handle a little pain as she done before in the past I know her she looks for the good in people and trust me I should know. Just don't hurt her she really likes you." Shelby said smiling as she remembered what Holly told her the day her daughter finally had enough when she started fighting back for herself against Michael Scott and now she has to do the same with Drew.

"Thanks Shelby." Quinn said before getting up and hugging the woman "do you mind if I sing a song in fourth period? I kind of want to tell Santana how I really feel." Shelby nodded her head as she pulled out of the hug before sitting back down behind her desk and watching the blonde walk out.

 ** _Baby: You own me a dinner, I know I was right about Friday night._**

Shelby texted her girlfriend just as her second period class began to walk in.

Holly cursed under her breath as she read the text from Shelby as she was waiting on Santana in the doctor office. It's nothing wrong betting on your kids right? Even though she lost the bet but she's glad Santana finally made a move to get past the other blonde back in LA.

"Hey are you okay?" Santana asked her as she was waving her hand in front of the blonde. Holly was caught off guard as she didn't realize Santana didn't have braces anymore. She couldn't remember when the last time she ever saw her without any, but she wasn't complaining she always loved her smiles.

"Yeah? I'm good are you sure you're my daughter? Last time I checked she had three more months left" The blonde jokes as she wraps her arm around the Latina while leaving the building causing her to blush.

"Ha ha very funny. She said I didn't needed them anymore."

"So are you going telling me who you went out with last Friday night?" Holly asked smirking as they both were getting into her car. Santana was quite shocked that Holly finally asked her that question after the weekend was over.

"Just someone who I had my eye for awhile now." She said smiling as she was fastened her seatbelt while the blonde just shakes her head. Holly knew who she was talking about but decided not to say the name till Santana ready to tell her.

As Holly was driving Santana was thinking about the other blonde and what she was gonna say since she finally got her braces off. She thought she had to wait for another three months but she didn't and she won't have to worry as much as she did when people looked at her plus on the bright side she doesn't have to worry about cutting Quinn tongue anymore like she did on Saturday night when they snuck away for a make out session.

Throughout second period Quinn thought about what Shelby said to her and follow her gut but she shouldn't care about what people think about her and Santana. She means if you look at how different they are they seem perfect together, but at the same time she still wondering why Santana hasn't said anything about Drew? She really doesn't want to start their relationship off on the wrong foot here.

Soon as the bell rang for second period to end Quinn was met by Drew who was standing outside of her classroom with a smirk on his face while she was discussed in him for scooping this low since she left him.

"I was wondering have you made up your mind yet?" He asked throwing his arms around the blonde shoulders.

"It's not the end of the day yet." She said frustrated and pushing his arms off of her.

"Well you know me maybe I changed my mind, plus you know we belong together." He said smirking and walking away with Zack as she just stood there. She really doesn't know why she spent the last three year with him.

Soon as Santana got to school she kissed Holly goodbye and went straight to find the blonde. What she saw she didn't like, she saw Drew with his arm around the blonde. She guessed what happened between them over the weekend didn't meant nothing to her. Of course it didn't mean nothing to her she's just like Harley. She said to herself before going around the corner and not being seeing by the blonde.

"So, who we dating? And please tell me it's Santana. Charlie said wrapping her arm with her other half. Quinn gave her a dumb look before opening the cafeteria doors and went straight to the Glee lunch table where the girls were sitting.

"Yeah, about that I need a favor from you?" She said sitting down next to Mercedes as Charlie sat next to her. "Okay, so I really don't how to say but what would you guys say if I told you I like Santana more than friends?" She said looking at Brittany who was sitting on Rachel lap.

It was quite for a few minutes as the girls looked at each other and Quinn wasn't liking it at all til Mercedes spoke up.

"Damn, girl it's about time. What took you so long?" She said laughing as the blonde looks surprised.

"Come on, we ain't that slow Quinn. She was the only reason why you join in Glee club the first place." Rachel said as everyone nodded their heads.

"See Quinn, you have people that will have your back. So, what if San looks like a nerd and acts like a dork sometimes you like her and that's all that matters and I like her better than Drew." Charlie said squeezing her baby sister hand as she had a few tears escape.

"Thank you, you guys." She said thought a breaking voice. She differently needs to tell Santana how she really feels "if Sue can get you out of next period will you help me with a song for glee?" She asked receiving nods from around the table.

"Of course I just want to get out of class." Brittany said as her girlfriend threw a couple of fries at her from Tina tray.

Quinn finally caught up with her just before Glee was about to start. She didn't want to sound stupid or anything but she believes the Latina was dodging her since third period as she walked by her earlier and didn't say nothing to her.

"Hey I heard you got your braces off. " She said smiling as she walks up to the Latina who was standing by her locker. Santana looked at her before walking away without saying a word.

Quinn was shocked as to why Santana didn't say nothing to her and walked away. "What I'm missing here?" She said to herself and walking into Glee.

When she walked in she saw Santana sitting next to Artie who was sitting with Sugar and Kitty. Now she was thinking about her plan all over again to come out to her friends or whatever she's doing. She sat next to Mercedes and Charlie as the rest of the students were coming in.

"Okay, class Quinn here has something she likes to share with us. Quinn the floor is yours." Mr. Schue said as himself and Ms. Corcoran walked into the room after everyone was seated.

"You can do this." Shelby mouths to the blonde as she stood up in front of her classmates. Santana didn't know what was going on as she was avoiding since she saw her and Drew together earlier.

She became nervous as all eyes were on her and she didn't know what to say anymore once she looked over at Santana. "Okay, so some of you guys know I missed almost a whole week of school and I figured I can't keep this inside of me anymore but I thought Santana should know that..." She got interrupted by Puck.

"You're pregnant." He said jokingly while laughing as Quinn took off running while Santana looks at the mohawk boy before running after the blonde into the hallway.

"Noah!" Both Shelby and Will say at the same time while looking at him as Charlie got out of her seat and kicking him in his balls as the rest of the class sat there shocked.

"Don't you dare say shit about my sister being pregnant again! You small dick." She said getting ready to hit him again before Brittany grabbed her by her waist to hold her still.

"Quinn, wait!" Santana calls out to the blonde that she finally caught up with by grabbing her arm.

"What Santana?! You don't want me and I could see that now. Friday we had an amazing time out on our date and the weekend we had fun with our friends and now you avoiding me. You didn't even tell me Drew threaten you." She said breaking down in the middle of the hallway as they were the only one there.

Santana didn't know what to say when she saw Quinn started crying. She knew she was the one causing her the pain just by not talking to her. It was hard not to talk to the blonde herself. As Quinn was about to opening her mouth and Santana cuts her off.

"San, ju.."

"Quinn shut up!" She says crashing their lips together to stop the blonde from talking. Quinn moans into Santana mouth as the Latina tries to deepened the kiss when she felt Quinn tongue swipes across her bottom lip for entry as Santana had her pinned against the lockers till she felt someone grabbing her from behind and threw her down.

"DREW!" Quinn screamed out as she saw him throwing the Latina down like she's trash.

"Shut up Quinn! If I can't have you than nobody can you. I love you we were made for each other."He said walking over to where he threw Santana down by the lockers on the other side of the hallway. One thing for sure Drew hates losing and right now he was gonna made sure he left his mark on Santana for ruining his relationship with Quinn.

Santana wanted to cry but not in front of Quinn as she was double over in pain while holding her midsection. If he wanted to fight she wasn't gonna stand down anymore let him beat on again like the last time. No, what's so different now? Drew is just like Michael just because she had a crush on Harley and she gave her blow job in class and a hand job in the parking lot.

"Drew leave her alone!" Quinn said to him as he grabbed Santana by the back of her shirt before shoving the blonde onto the floor.

That's when the Latina lost it and shoved him back. "Keep your hands off of her!" She yells back while shoving him back some.

"You're a bad ass huh?" He said smirking before pushing her back but this time he pushed her into the lockers before swinging and hitting her in the face and bust her lip.

It's like the fair all over again as both Santana and Drew where on the ground trying to get the upper hand on each other. Just as coach Sue and coach Beiste managed to break the two of them apart. After he managed to hit Santana twice in her stomach she managed to punched him in his throat while he was gasping for air.

"Both of you stop it now!" Coach Beiste said holding Drew back "first of all young man you don't hit girls what's wrong you?" She said dragging him down into the principal office by his shirt.

"I didn't do anything wrong! She started it." Drew said getting dragged off by coach Beiste.

"Q, are you alright?" Coach Sue asked as she leads both of them to the nurse's office as Santana was holding her midsection with one hand and the other wiping the blood of her Quinn was holding her left elbow while she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Santana I can't believe you right now!" Holly yelled at the Latina who was sitting in the nurse office as she was holding an ice pack on her midsection. "They suspended you for two weeks for fighting not only that but you lied to me and Shelby about being hurt. I'm not only taking away your car but also your allowance. I thought we were gonna have a better year." Holly said disappointed in her daughter for lying to her. She thought she taught her better than but she guessed she was wrong and she knew she doesn't want her on her meds again at least the same ones she tried to overdose on.

Santana didn't know what was more embarrassing that Quinn was sitting a few feet away looking at her or Holly yelling in front of her for getting suspended. Not only that she gonna miss the first two games of the season and the competition for Glee.

 **Few weeks later**

Since Drew been sent to juvenile hall for 60 days Santana and Quinn has been coming a lot closer and been on a few dates but Quinn still hasn't fully came out yet which Santana doesn't understand. Yeah they sort of act like a couple around the Glee club but around other people it's different and she doesn't want to rush the blonde into something she's not comfortable with.

"Wait, wait Santana, stop. We can't do this, I don't want you to think I'm a whore or anything just because we're moving too fast." Quinn said shoving the Latina off of her a little as she was laying on top of her. They were so into watching The Last Song and next thing Quinn knew she started kissing the Latina before pulling her on top of her.

"Why would I think that? I'll never think you are a whore Quinn and you shouldn't think that nether. I like you for you and that won't ever change. The first you knocked me over I knew I was falling head over heels for you and that's not the first time I ever saw you." She said looking into her eyes before leaning in to kiss her.

"I think you pretty fucking dope." Quinn said smiling as she pulls away from the little nice kiss just as her bedroom door opened.

"Quinnie, have you seen Char... oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company." Judy Fabray said coming through the door and saw the Latina sitting on her daughter bed.

"Mom, this is Santana, Santana Lopez, Santana this is my mother Judy Fabray." Quinn introduction her mother to Santana. She figured sooner or later her parents were gonna end up catching the Latina with her she might as well get it out of the way at least they weren't kissing or anything.

"Nice to meet you Santana, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making Quinn's father favorite meatloaf." Judy asked politely as she looks at the Latina.

Santana looked at Quinn before looking at her mother before answering the older blonde.

"Actually Mrs. Fabray I would love to but my parents are expecting me home in thirty minutes but I promise next time I'll stay." Santana said getting off of the blonde's bed and putting her shoes back on.

"Okay, I'm gonna hold you to that promise." She said walking out smiling as she closes the door behind her. Quinn looked at Santana before shaking her head and was thinking at least she wasn't drunk.

"You don't think your mom saw us right?" She asked unsure while grabbing her skateboard since Holly still hasn't given her her keys back yet for fighting almost two weeks ago.

To be honest Quinn was really worried about her mother catching them since most of the time she was drunk and doesn't know what's going on most of the time at home.

"No, are you sure you're going make it back in time?" The blonde asked the Latina as they were walking down the stairs together.

Okay so Santana wasn't supposed to leave the house without permission since she's still grounded but she wanted to some time with the blonde without having their friends and not hanging around her house. She was lucky when Shelby let her go a few times without happened to ask Holly.

"Paw Paw said he would look out for me, but I'll see you tomorrow." Santana said looking around as she tries to spot the older blonde before leaning over to kiss the blonde and leaving her house with a smile on her face.

Okay so it's a official Santana first day back at school and she had to Rachel but she didn't care meaning basketball, glee club and of course Quinn time. Since they have a special announcement in glee they had to be everyone was waiting on and Ms. Corcoran to enter the classroom.

"Okay class we have sectional in three weeks but this Friday in the auditorium we are putting together a little show for our school and we are using these three songs. Somebody to love, Cool kids and I believe two weeks ago Quinn you and the girls had a song you like sing."

"Actually it was about Santana." Quinn said a little nervous as she had a smile on her face and just as he was about to reply the classroom door opened and a face of a ghost walked in. As Rachel and Brittany looked at each other.

"Shit" Brittany said running her fingers through her hair.

 **Sorry it was a shitty chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**All mistakes are mine.**

As Brittany and Rachel looked at each other and back to the person who just walked through the door. Brittany couldn't believe it as Rachel looks on her ex boyfriend Finn Hudson.

"Shit!" Brittany said out loud while running her fingers through her hair and her classmates looking at her. She hasn't nothing against the boy but she really likes the short brunette. Yeah she knows she likes Charlie and everything but she doesn't want to mess up her friendship with the blonde just because she can't control her feelings for her. They all been friends since the third grade and just because little Brittany acts up when Charlie is presented is another story how she acts around her.

Rachel still can't believe her very own eyes as Finn was standing there in the flesh in front on the doorway of Glee club. Kurt never mentioned anything about him coming back home or when was the last time he talked to him.

"Oh, my god ladies and gentlemen Mr. Finn Hudson is back!" Mr. Schue said clapping his his excited as he went up to the tall boy and hugged him.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue it's great to back." He said with his signature goofy ass grin that he always does.

Every since he stepped into the room Rachel couldn't take her eyes off him yet and not even once she turns to looks at her girlfriend Brittany who was sitting right next to her and Brittany and everyone noticed this too. He still look the same to her as he never left almost a year ago and now all her emotional and everything else is coming back up about him. Everyone else greeted him including Shelby even though the tall giant boy broke her daughter heart she didn't want to be disrespectful as a teacher, but on another level she just wanted to choke the live out of him. Rachel was the last one to greeted him as she didn't trust herself to talk so she just hugged him instead.

She and Brittany never talked about if he ever comes back what was gonna happen to their relationship. Rachel knows Brittany likes the other twin blonde but settled to be with her instead of admitting her feelings for Charlie. he has a good thing going on with the blonde and she doesn't want to mess it up. Even if Finn does takes her back she doesn't want to hurt Brittany. After she pulled back out of the hug Finn started starring into her brown eyes that his missed so much as they were both still in love with each other since freshman year.

"Hey Rachel" he said still staring into her eyes while smiling with his arms around her small frame resting on her waistline. Rachel couldn't say anything as she starts to lean in a little to kiss him front of everyone including her mother and her girlfriend Brittany. They both were lost in their own little world while Rachel didn't hear when Santana started calling her name.

"Rachel?!" Santana called her name as she was pulling on her arm back away from Finn and looked over at Brittany and who had a serious hurt expression look on her face before walking out the door Finn just entered in.

"Brittany, wait!" The brunette called out to the blonde but Brittany just kept on walking. She looks between the door and Finn just as the first morning bell rang for first period and left. She couldn't believe she just let Brittany walked away from her like that. Just one look at the tall boy and she forgot all about her girlfriend while everyone was starring and looking on.

She looks over at Santana before grabbing her bag and walking out with everyone else. How can she be careless with Finn in front of the girl who was there to pick up the broken pieces to her heart? Brittany put her pride and reputation behind her just to date the theater geek nerd and showed the whole school she wasn't ashamed of the brunette.

"I'll see you later Rachel." He said smiling as he walked out of the classroom. After Finn left them standing there Rachel forgot about Quinn and Santana were still in the classroom.

"Rachel don't hurt Brittany just because he's back." Santana said stepping in front of her sister with a serious look on her face as Rachel was trying to leave."I'm so serious right now Rachel. Brittany was there for you don't screw this up ." Santana says as Rachel was looking at her before looking over at Quinn and walking out.

How can Santana be the one talking when she was the one wrecked Quinn's relationship with Drew? She just knew she has to fix things with Brittany before anything else can with Finn. By lunch time Rachel knew Brittany was avoiding her even in class she wouldn't at knowledge the brunette sitting beside her. She couldn't blame the blonde it was her fault she almost kissing Finn right in front of her and everybody else.

"Should I be worried about her?" Shelby says to Holly as they were sitting in the teacher lounge for lunch together. "I mean she acted like Brittany wasn't even there and almost kissed him, kissed him babe. I mean they were sneaking around over the summer and she was hiding the fact that she was seeing a girl but now she didn't even care Brittany was standing there. " Shelby was explaining to Holly why she couldn't figure out what was going through her daughter's head but she wants to find out. Not even two months ago she was lying and sneaking around with the blonde and now she throwing everything away just because Finn back in her life.

"Shelby you raised Rachel into this beautiful young woman. And I don't think she would do anything to mess up her relationship with Brittany. If she makes a mistake let her learn from her lesson. We gonna have to do the same thing with San, so don't worry too much about it. I'm gonna be right here with you when she's ready to talk." She says placing a kiss on the side of her head before she continued to eat her salad.

At least she doesn't have to worry about her daughter getting anyone pregnant for that matter. But than again if Rachel does stick with Brittany she won't end up pregnant like Shelby did in college. It's no secret that Shelby doesn't like Finn after all she can't blame herself her mistakes in the past. She was young and wild at one point in time and drinking alcohol at the age of sixteen which lead her and Holly to having sex for the first time.

"Stop it Santana!" Quinn said between her giggling as Santana was chasing her around in the gym during lunch period After Santana didn't come to the lunchroom after twenty minutes had pass she figured she would be in the gym practicing for the game Friday night, but that didn't mean she had to catch her off guard making her miss her shot.

"Say you're sorry!" She says running after the blonde. Quinn walked in and made her miss an easy basket by running her soft smooth hands over her exposed shoulders since she was wearing a light grey tank top and blue gym shorts. Quinn couldn't help herself as her girlfriend was looking sexy on the court. Wait, did she just say girlfriend? They not even really dating. Santana finally caught Quinn from her backside making her squeezing her tightly as Quinn continue giggling like a little girl as she accidentally pushed her backside back into her crotch. She knows she told Santana yesterday they were moving too fast even though they are not officially together but she can't help to wonder what will it be like to have sex with her? Not that she wants to anytime soon since the whole pregnant scary with Drew her sex life has taken a back seat and it's not fair to Santana.

"Hey can I ask you something without you getting upset?" She asks nervously as she turns around in her arms before looking into her eyes. She doesn't know how many times she gets lost looking into her eyes but she does she always gets lost looking into Santana's chocolate brown orbs that she fell in love with dreaming about their future together.

"Okay? I'm not really sure if I want to now. Judging by the look on your face it must be serious." She answered as she loosens her grip on the blonde waist before pulling away.

"No San, it's nothing bad or anything I just wanted to talk about us."

"Oh okay." Santana says with a confused expressing on her face. She knew this probably has something to do with her trying to cop a feel last night.

Quinn grabbed her hands and led them over to bench on the sidelines on the court. Santana was thinking why she let her hormones taken over last night in the heated make out session and now she's regretting it.

"San baby, you can relax." The blonde said chucking after they both sat down. Santana can feel her heart pounding out of her chest. After Quinn said that Santana took a deep relaxing calm breathed before looking over at the blonde and smiling and spoke before Quinn could.

"It's this about last night? I mean I'm sorry I took it too far and I know you said you didn't want me to think you're a whore, but you're not and I wouldn't never see you as one. And I don't know what made me think you would even have sex with me? I mean I know you said you're not ready to have sex and everything and I wasn't pressuring it's ju..."She stops and gets up up from the bench they were sitting on and started pacing" And trust me that should be the last thing on my mind but I can't help it that I'm a virgin and that's how my body acts around you. Cause I'm getting very sexual frustrated or activate or whatever it's called." She said out loud to Quinn as the blonde got up herself.

"San, it's okay I know I'm hot duh." The blonde says giggling as she was shaking her head taking what she said last night as a joke so Santana won't feel about bad herself for wanting the same thing as her" but I lied, I did wanted to go as far with you but I wasn't sure if I was ready and we never talked abo..." Santana cuts her off by kissing her soft lips which caused Quinn to let out a soft moan and was pulling her closer to her.

Santana swiped her tongue across her bottom lip begging Quinn for entry which the blonde accepted and their tongues started battling and Quinn gave up and let Santana took control. Since the Latina had her braces removed she actually became a better kisser since the first kiss at the mall a few months ago. Santana finally pulled away after a few minutes when air was becoming an problem while still holding the blonde around her waist close to herself.

"San, you gotta st..."

"Stop what? Kissing you?" Santana said between pecks and cutting her off again. Quinn couldn't help herself by laughing.

"Yes kissing me!" She says with her arms loosely around Santana neck and lean in a bit to kiss her again

So maybe the conversation didn't go as plan by at least she didn't have to ask Santana was she a virgin or not since she came out and said it for her.

"Well can I get a kiss too?" They heard a familiar voice say as they were still hugged up together. Quinn had her back towards the person as they walked in and started laughing and peck Santana lips once more again and caused her to smirk.

"I really don't think you're not my type Britt." Santana said out loud enough so Brittany could hear her as her lips ghosted over Quinn lips and both blondes started laughing.

As Brittany got closer to the couple and Quinn turned around in Santana arms to look over at her best friend. She could tell she needed that laugh which she did. Ever since this morning the tall blonde was quite almost all day since what happened with Rachel and Finn in the choir room.

"And yet this is why I like Charlie better then you."

"More than like." Santana said under her breath smirking so Brittany couldn't hear her only Quinn did and laughed as she nudged her in hee midsection.

"I'm sorry Lopez what's so funny?" Brittany asks lifting up her eyebrow to the Latina who had her arms wrapped around Quinn from the backside and her chin resting on her shoulder. "You know what Quinn? Watch your girlfriend get school and you can tell your grandkids all about it when we sixty something."

"Hey!" Quinn said getting very playful defensive.

"Bring it on blondie." Santana said unwrapping her arms around from and stood face to face with the tall blonde before busting out laughing As they couldn't take each other serious as they started playing one on one.

"Rachel will you please talk to me? You can't annoy me forever." Kurt was begging her as she was upset that he didn't tell her Finn was coming back.

"No! You're supposed to be my best friend and you didn't tell me Finn was coming and now I ruined my relationship with Brittany thanks to you!" She said turning around facing him.

Rachel knew she shouldn't blame Kurt for her mistake but she is. It's not his fault that her feelings came back for his step brother but she wants to blame everyone except for herself. She looks across the lunchroom and saw Finn talking to Noah and Sam and then the girl she felt in love with talking to Kitty, Charlie, Bree and two of their cheerleading friends Madison and Elizabeth. She even noticed the short brunette Madison sitting very closely to Brittany for her liking. It's like Brittany didn't even care Madison was basically trying to sit on her lap. Rachel excused herself from Kurt and walked over to the table where the blonde was sitting as she was still laughing at something one of the girls had said.

"Hey, Brittany you mind if I speak to you in private?" The brunette asked shyly as she was bitting on her bottom lip waiting on her girlfriend to answer her.

Brittany excused herself and followed Rachel out to the choir room to listen what she has to say. Finn saw the two girls leaving the lunchroom and follow behind them. He knew Rachel seem kind of off earlier when he showed up unannounced this morning and Kurt being hush mouth about Rachel whenever he asked about her seeing someone but now he's thinking there's something going on with Rachel and Brittany and he wants to get to the bottom of it.

After Brittany shuts the door she didn't waste anytime and got straight to the point. "So, what did you wanted to talk about?" She asked as she sat down in the first row of seat like she didn't want to be there.

"Hey you can lose the attitude! I tried to apologize but you avoiding me all day." Rachel said standing in between Brittany's legs as she uncrossed her arms. "You have a girlfriend and you just let that shank practically sit in your lap?!"

"And yeah I'm your girlfriend! But that didn't stop you from almost kissing Finn in front of me and our friends! " Brittany said getting loud with the brunette as Rachel takes a few steps back letting the blonde get up from her seat.

Brittany ran her hands through her hair in frustration while pacing back and forth while Rachel just watched on as she had tears in her eyes rolling down her cheeks.

"I want us to be together, I do. Finn is nothing to me I love you Britt only you." She stopping Brittany from pacing.

"What did you say?" Brittany said tilting her head and looking into her almond color brown eyes.

"I said I love you." Rachel said burying her face into Brittany's chest as the blonde wraps her arms around her.

Brittany thinking Rachel just saying it to provide her point or she does really love her. They been together for four months and the brunette is already in love her.

"I love you too." She said smiling as she pulls away and kisses her. Brittany didn't mean to fall in love with the brunette but she did and Rachel was the first to say it.

After awhile Rachel pulls away and looks Brittany in the eyes and said it again causing her to smile. Just because she said she loves her doesn't mean their relationship is fix just because Finn is back and everything is supposed to stay the same.

"I'll see you, I'm head to the gym for a little." Brittany said kissing her forehead and leaving the brunette behind.

Not even two minutes later Rachel sat down at the piano being to play a melody when she was cut off as the classroom door open. "Hey did you forget something?" She asked turning around to face the last person she needed to be facing right now Finn.

"I-I can't believe till I saw it with m-my own eyes and Kurt wouldn't say anything but you're dating Brittany?! Brittany out if all people." Finn said shouting at her like a two year old.

Rachel takes a deep breath before the tears start coming " you left me okay! " She said through her sobs " you left me after lying about you quit drinking. And I waited for you to come back, I even asked Carol and Burt." She said starring dead into his eyes Like he was a disappointment to her. She looks past the fact he got drunk one night and had sex with Charlie and lied about to her face cause he was serious about their relationship after secretly dating for a few months.

Finn pulled out his phone and scroll down to a familiar song he been listening to over the last few weeks. So maybe he was wrong and thought Rachel would wait for him. She never said anything in her few letters she sent that she was seeing anyone. Without a warning he grabs Rachel by her waistline and pulled her in the middle of the classroom and slowly start dancing.

 _You've got my heart_

 _But I can't let you keep it, babe_

 _Cause I won't be sure that I can stay_

 _And don't waste your time_

 _Trying to pull me in_

 _Cause I'm just a mess_

 _You don't wanna fix_

 _Just promise me one thing that you won't forget_

 _But for now kiss me softly before I say_

Rachel knows she's making a mistake by falling for Finn ways again.

 _And don't be a fool_

 _And wait on me darling_

 _I know that you don't wanna hear this_

 _But I'm always on the move_

 _And don't be a fool_

 _And say that you love me_

 _Cause you'll find a man_

 _Who will stand by your side_

 _And will be there for you_

"I'm sorry for leaving you without telling you, but it wasn't a day pass that I wasn't thinking about you Rachel. When you said you love me I panicked cause I wasn't ready yet." He explained as he spins her around and pulling her close again as his hands rested on her waistline.

 _I used to spend my nights out in a barroom_

 _Liquor was the only love I've known_

 _But you rescued me from reachin' for the bottom_

 _And brought me back from being too far gone_

Since the last time they ever slow dance Finn actually gotten better than before he left.

 _You're as smooth as Tennessee whiskey_

 _You're as sweet as strawberry wine_

 _You're as warm as a glass of brandy_

 _And honey, I stay stoned on your love all the time_

Rachel started smiling as Finn close the distance between each other and connected their lips together.

 _Baby don't be a fool_

 _And wait on me darling_

 _I know that you don't wanna hear this_

 _But I'm always on the move_

As the song was ending their lips ended up in a passionate kiss that turned into a heated make out session before Rachel realizes what she was doing.

"Wait, wait Finn stop." She tries to say but came out as a moan.

"What?" He asks trying to kiss her again but she pushes his chest as he backs up a little.

"No, Finn this can't be happen, this can't be happening." She said stepping away him while shaking her head. Less than twenty minutes ago she just told Brittany she loves her and now she's back to making out with her first time love. Finn was her first everything besides her first kiss.

"Is this cause of Brittany? You're not even gay!" He said stepping close to her again trying to grab a hold of her hands.

"It doesn't matter Finn! I love Brittany not you."

"Yes it does! I know you still love me." Finn said reaching his hands up to cup her face "Rachel I want you to look me in the eye and say you don't love me."

Deep down Rachel knew she couldn't look him dead in the eyes and say she doesn't love him. In fact she's would have waited forever but that changed when her and Brittany got close over the time. One look in his eyes the words slips out of her mouth before she realized what she said.

"I love you." She said smashing their lips together. After Finn breaks the kiss when oxygen was becoming a problem he let his hands drops down to her waistline before holding her close to his body.

"Let's get out of here." He said pulling her with him out of the classroom and made their way to the parking lot.

"Don't say anything Mercedes, I mean it. Brittany need to know first." Sam said as they were sneaking off to go make out.

 **Let the dream began!**

 **Working two jobs is killing me. I know it's been over a month but I was having trouble with writers block again.**

 **Who would have thought Rachel Berry would be unfaithful after telling someone you love them?**

 **Okay so next chapter will go back to Quinntana with a little bit of the others. Do you think Quinn is ready for the next step in their relationship? But wait Santana lied about something but what is it?**

 **Next update is Second Try and then every other update is Something Different. I have a few new ideas for stories so stick around for that.**


	19. Chapter 19

**legendlawless**

 **First of all you are to special of a person and writer to just give up and just quit because other inferior people want to put you down because you tried to give the rest of your fans what they themselves could not do. Do not let faceless people make you doubt yourself, so my advice to you is stop caring what others think of you and post your damn stories because it is something you love to do. Screw the haters just do you !**

 _First of all some of you don't know how it's hard for someone with a reading and writing learning disability. I said it once and I'll say it again I graduated with a special diploma which means I learn and work different from other. Y'all constantly tearing me down isn't working either, I know I suck I know some people don't understand what I'm trying to say. I try and I mean I try my best to write good but with me working 60+ hours a week with two jobs I don't have time to look for a beta even if I did nobody doesn't want to work with me as I looked for one before. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say nothing, especially to a person who battling with depression for the last couple of months. With that being said I do want to thank the people who took time out to talk to me I really do appreciate you and sorry for letting you guys down again._

Legendlawless _thank you for what you said that really meant a lot to me._

 **As always mistake are mine and this is just a short chapter.**

"Hey you're not embarrassed right?" Quinn asked the Latina who was walking her to her third period class as she was carrying her books for her. Drew never carried her books for her while they're were dating now that she thinks about it, Santana is such a gentlemen well gentlewoman.

"What?! No I just tripped that's all." The Latina said trying to play it off. Of course she was embarrassed that she fell in front of her but not only that but lost too in front of practically girlfriend. If she couldn't play in front of her in a friendly one on one game with Brittany how in the hell she gonna play in front of her Friday night while she and the others cheerleaders are dancing?

As they stop in front of the blonde classroom Santana knew they wasn't fully official yet and she understands Quinn is not ready but she feels like they are ready to take the next step in their relationship. She never met her father before but that shouldn't stop her for falling heart because she scared of her father. Her feelings for Quinn are becoming stronger and stronger everyday for her. The way she laughs or smile or sing or dance gets her every time. Yeah a few little dates here and there and making out is cool and everything but she wants to take it to the next level and just come out and ask Quinn to be her girlfriend.

"Hey can we talk for a second? I mean like talk talk." She nervously as she turns around to face the blonde who had a small smile of her face.

"Do you really have to be nervous around me? We known each for awhile now." The blonde said moving some of her hair behind her ear while looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Friday night after the game would you like to go out with me on a date date?" She asked biting her lower lip as she was waiting on the blonde to answer.

"Santana I thou..." Quinn tried to say but she cuts her off.

"No, I get it Quinn," she said with disappointment in her voice she knew this would happen "we're just experiment with me right? Just forget I said anything. See you later." She said handing the blonde her books and walking away from her.

"Santana don't!" The blonde said grabbing her arm.

"What?!" She said turning around and before Santana could open her mouth again Quinn pulled her into passionate kiss in front of everyone. Santana wrapped her arms around her waistline pulling her closer as the blonde hooked her hands together behind her Santana neck. One kiss turned into a full heated make out sessions in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh my god Quinn Fabray!" Someone yelled out causing the to break the kiss. They were so into the kiss that Quinn somehow managed to back Santana up against the lockers.

"Why can't you see that I really like?" She said pulling away smiling and leaving Santana lost for words. Quinn just kissed in front of their blonde looked around as she saw people started whispering about what just happened but she didn't care anymore but she wasn't about to just let Santana walk away from her when she got a good thing in first of her. After all she is the co head bitch in charge and Santana is co captain.

"Quinn yo-you ju just..." Santana try to say but she was speechless as she touched her lips.

"Shut up," she said giggling and pecked her lips a couple more time "I'll see you later." Quinn said picking up her books and walking into her class.

One thing for sure Santana couldn't wait till school was over to see her favorite blonde.

As the blonde enter the classroom she saw some of her classmates whispering about her but she could have care less as long as she has Santana she was happy.

"So was Santana the reason why you and Drew broke up?" One the girl asked leaning on her desk with a smirk on her face.

Quinn could have said Santana was one of the reason why she broke up with Drew but she didn't want the whole school in her business. Just thinking about the Latina brought a bigger smile on her face.

"Actually yeah," she said chucking to herself "she was one of the reason."

"To bad you're taking I'll try you." The dark hair raven girl said touching her bare shoulder before the teacher came and start the class.

She couldn't help but to blush as the captain of the softball team Lauren Jauregui made her blush. She still couldn't believe that she kissed Santana in front of everyone and couldn't wait to do it again.

"Hey babe." Finn said sleepy kissing the back of Rachel's neck. She still couldn't believe she skipped the rest of the school day to have sex with Finn. After she just told Brittany she love her. She just betrayed the person who was there for her for a meaningless quick fuck not only once but twice.

Rachel didn't say anything and got up and grab her clothes and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind herself. She felt so discussed with herself after laying with him for a couple of hours.

It was finally after school and just like she promised Santana met Quinn right before glee. They last class were in two separate building which means they couldn't see each other but that didn't stop Santana from running all the way to the auditorium. She walked in and saw the blonde sitting down on the edge of the stage with her feet hanging off.

"Hey." Santana said causing the blonde to look up at her with a smile planted on her face. Her hazel green eyes sparked when she seen the Latina standing in front she wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her into a soft kiss. Santana slipped up when she opened her mouth a little causing the blonde to slip her tongue inside her mouth.

"Hey," Quinn said after breaking the kiss and leaned her forehead against hers"I been waiting to do that all day." She said smiling against her lips before stealing a couple of peck from her.

They both sat down up on the edge of the stage where Quinn was sitting at before they still had 15 minutes till glee started. The blonde was still blushing from earlier Santana always makes her blush no matter what.

"About earlier," Quinn said pushing some of her hair out of the way" I didn't want you mad at me and us with this back and forth thing I think I'm ready no, I know I'm ready to fully committee to you."

Santana looked at her with a puzzled look on her face before realizing what Quinn was trying to say. Quinn never asked anybody to go steady with her it was always the guys but she only really had one relationship and that was punk ass Drew. They basically dating now or at least in Quinn's head they are since they went out on a few dates here and there.

"What I'm trying to say is." She paused took a really deep breath as Santana grabs her hands and started rubbing smooth cirslcles on the back of her hand with her thumb. "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked starring into Santana chocolate brown orbit

"Am I'm dreaming?" Santana said chucking as she runs her hands through her hair " Quinn if you're not ready don't jump into something you might regret and you end up hating me."

"Does this feel like I'm regretting it?" She said squeezing Santana member through her jeans as she places soft kisses on her neck causing her to let out a moan.

"Don't don't start something you can't finish." She said seductive stopping the blonde hand from moving.

Quinn pretty sure her panties and spanks were ruined just from how sexy Santana voice just sounded.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish?" She said raising her perfect sharp eyebrow and kissed her cheek before jumping down from the stage"now come on glee is about to start." She said slapping the Latina on her thighs.

At this point Santana was lost for words she never did anything sexual to another girl before but she couldn't help not to wonder what will it be like for her and Quinn to go further. After all those make out sessions to her copping a feel she finally gonna know what sex feels like. She didn't want to start something she couldn't finish especially since they were still on school property.

After Santana hop down from the stage and grabbed Quinn books and smacked her on her ass before grabbing a hold of her hand "Don't think this is over just yet."

"This girl is gonna be the death of me." Santana was thinking to herself while she held the door opening for her. She pray and hope Shelby or Holly let her go for a few hours even though she has one week left on punishment.

"Tell me this ain't truth?" Charlie asked pulling her twin away from the Latina just as they walked into the classroom. Apparently someone took a picture of them of two kissing in the hallway and from the looks of it Charlie got her answer from the blush. "I'll be damn Lucy finally grown some balls." She said chucking as she was hugging her which caused her to blush some more.

"What me and my girlfriend do is our business, wow I just said girlfriend." She said out loud for the first time.

"Well get used to it." Santana said to her pulling her down onto her just as Shelby and Will walked in.

Once they know what part to sing in the songs they did a quick run through before being dismissed.

"You still think Shelby will let you come over?" She asked Santana as they were grabbing their belongs to leave. Shelby didn't seem like herself since this morning and haven't seen Rachel second period and that's usually unlike her.

Santana just shrugged her shoulders before walking over to her. Mr. Schue change the songs to hall of fame, somebody to love and Rachel and Finn singing a duet together to no air. Some were complaining about Finn getting a duet and he hasn't been back a day and Mr. Schuster treating him like his golden boy already.

Brittany trust her girlfriend so she wasn't really complaining about it.

"Hey Shelby?"

"Not now sweetheart." Shelby said throwing her hands up to Santana.

"Come on let's just go." Quinn said pulling her away from the two teachers who continue to argue about something. She really wants to spend some time with her and see how far they can get even if they get into trouble.

When Quinn made it home she was surprised that her mother wasn't home or Charlie since she didn't say she had any of plans but she was happy she had the house to herself. This was the perfect opportunity for her see Santana friend outside. Not that she was trying to but she was wet from earlier and being sexual frustration lately with leaving Santana high and dry has been killing her too.

They were currently cuddle up watching Charlie st cloud with Quinn head on the Latina chest while her arms were wrapped around her fame. She still couldn't believe Santana was finally her girlfriend after all this time she waited on her to figure out what she wanted to do.

Quinn started placing opened wet mouth kisses on the Latina exposed neck while running her hands underneath her shirt while touching her abs. "Do you wanna pick up from where we left off?" The blonde asked between kisses.

Santana wanna say yeah but than again Quinn could be testing her. She didn't say yes to being her girlfriend just so she could sleep with her but maybe she can tease her a little. Before Quinn could open her mouth Santana turned the table and pinned her arms above her head while settling herself before her legs. She knew Quinn could feel her since she was just wearing gym short and what she just was kinda hot.

"Like I said before, don't start something you can't finish." The Latina said breathing her hot breath onto the blonde neck. She could have sworn the blonde let out a moan before she started pressing soft kisses on her neck before moving to back up to her soft pink lips.

After awhile things gotten heating up both of them were shirtless Santana had one of her hands playing with one of Quinn's boobs. She didn't mean to take it this far but she did and she couldn't turn back now.

"Are you sure about this?" Santana asked stopping the marking out sessions. This was the hardest she ever been hard and she needed a release.

"Yes I'm sure," Quinn said removing her own bra and reaching over to grab a condom from inside of her nightstand after Santana scooped back on her knees. This was the first time Santana ever saw real boobs in real life without watching porn and she fell in love. She removed her gym short and Quinn's shorts before laying back down on top of the blonde before sucking lightly on her nipple.

Quinn was moaning while her hands were lost and tangled in Santana dark locks she didn't or nor did Santana heard when her bedroom door opened.

"Excuse me what are you think you're doing to my daughter?"


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: sorry just a filter chapter and I needed to get this out of the way, but I promise the next chapter will be better.**

"Excuse me what do you think you're doing to my daughter?"

Quinn's eyes opened wide as she stared back at the older version of herself, looking up over Santana's shoulder. Santana stopped sucking on Quinn's swollen right nipple when she heard someone else enter the room.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Her mother's voice sounded loud bouncing off the walls of her room. Quinn quickly shoved Santana under the blankets to cover up themselves.

For the first time in her life Santana felt like she wanted to die, like really die, not only did Quinn's mother walk in on them but she was painfully hard and about ready to explode. Quinn's face was bright red as her mother just stood looking at them. Not only did she just catch her daughter in bed with another female but they were about to have sex too.

"Mom, I can explain this!" Quinn said getting up and throwing her shirt and pants on before jumping out of her bed.

Santana's situation was different as she still had her sports bra and boxers on but she didn't want Mrs. Fabray to see her or to know that she had a penis.

Quinn followed her mother out of her room and left Santana to take care of her business. She didn't mean for them to take it as far as they did but now judging by the way her mother is staring at her, Charlie will be the only child they will claim.

"Mom, I swear it's not what you think." Quinn quickly said after her mother closed the door behind them as they entered the older blonde's bedroom.

Before Quinn could even open her mouth again, her mother pulled her into a tight hug then let her go. " You're lucky I walked in instead of your father." Judy said sitting down as Quinn followed right behind her lost for words.

"Wait, what? I'm confused..."

"I'm not dumb, Quinn." She said taking a deep breath. "To be honest, I always thought Charlie would be the one that turned out gay but the moment I met Santana I knew there was something going on. I couldn't figure out what it was till I saw you two kissing one day. Your father might not like it but I'm okay with it just like I was okay with Frannie dating someone of a different race." She said as she held her daughter's hand. Quinn tried her best to wrap her head around all of it. It's not like Judy is scared of Russell, she's got it made. She doesn't have to cook or clean just act like the perfect little housewife.

"Thank you, Mom! You really don't know how much I love you for supporting me." Quinn said, hugging her tightly since her mother approved of her relationship with Santana.

"You're welcome, honey. Just make sure the door stays open while she's here. It's not like she can get you pregnant but nowadays you never know." She said laughing while pulling out of the hug.

If only she knew, but then again Quinn herself wasn't sure if Santana could impregnate someone since it was gonna be her first time. Judy kissed her head one more time before leaving.

When Quinn got back to her room she found Santana already dressed and tying her shoes. Santana was embarrassed and felt bad for Quinn as well.

"Quinn, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't think we wo..." Quinn cut her off by kissing her which caught the Latina off guard. She didn't know what just happened between her and her mother.

"Don't worry about it."

"But your mot..."

"Don't worry about it." She said again as she kissed Santana a couple more times and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it? Your mom just saw us half nak..."

"And she's cool with us dating, we just have to be careful plus I have to keep the door open." She said, whispering that last part to herself so Santana wouldn't hear her.

Santana really thought she was gonna die a virgin from the way Judy was staring her down but she was thankful that the blonde didn't know she had a penis.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" Finn asked Rachel once she stopped in front of his house. She hadn't said a word since they left the motel.

"This was a mistake, Finn." She said without looking over at him. So many things were running through her mind and she felt like crying but she brought this on herself.

"What? You're kidding me right? We just had amazing sex." He said after a while. "I came back for you Rae so we can be together, just you and me like old times."

Rachel tried her best to hold back her tears but Finn wasn't making it any easier on her. "We can't be together, Finn. I will always love you but I'm not in love with you." She said staring directly into his eyes. His light brown eyes turned almost black before he got out of Rachel's car and slammed the door shut, scaring Rachel a little.

After the movie ended Quinn was facing the Latina who drifted off to sleep while holding her.

"That's creepy." Santana whispered with her eyes still closed.

"Is it my fault that you look even sexier while you sleep?" The blonde said jokingly.

Santana opened her eyes and looked at her before turning over. She couldn't believe Quinn just said that.

"Baby, I was just playing." She said reaching over to turned her back over.

Santana being stronger than the blonde girl she flip her over and started tickling her.

"Stop it Santana!" She said between her fits of giggles while the Latina was on top of her. Not even an hour ago they just got caught half naked with each other in the same position and now they at it again.

"Make me." She said stopping and lean in and connected their lips together.

The kiss became deeper when Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana neck holding her steady as she deepen the kiss. It was a few minutes before Santana pulled back for two reasons. The first air was becoming a problem, secondly her friend was popping up again. When the Latina opened her eyes she was met with Quinn hazel eyes full with lust. Just as Santana wet her lips she pulls away from the blonde when she heard someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"Hey, Santana your mother Holly is downstairs." Charlie said poking her head around the door.

Shit Santana was thinking how in the hell Holly found out where she was?

"You think I can out run a car?" Santana said getting up from the blonde bed.

At first Quinn started laughing till she saw Santana face and she was dead serious. "Are serious right now?" She asked in a joking manner. What's the worst can happened to her she was already still grounded from fighting with Drew. "You know what on second thought use the back door." She said leading Santana downstairs through the back way.

They could hear Judy and Holly talking in the distance as they were chatting away. As they reached the bottom of the stairs both blonde were stood in the kitchen with their hands on their hips.

"Hi mom," Santana said nervously as she walks over to Holly who showed her a fake smile.

"Don't hi mom me." She says with a playful slap her on the arm before looking over at Quinn. Santana really thought she could outsmart her but she's always one step ahead of her.

Once the room was silent Santana was looking anywhere but at Holly knowing she was gonna be in a whole lot trouble.

"It's was nice meeting you Mrs. Fabray." Holly says with a smile while shaking the older blonde hand.

"Likewise, but I'm we be seeing more of each other." Judy replies as she nods her head towards the two teenagers.

"Mom!" Quinn gasp when her mother said that out of loud.

Santana couldn't help but to smile showing off her dimples which Quinn happens to loves about her I mean likes likes about her cause it's to soon to say love yet.

"See you later." Santana said as she leans close to the blonde for a hug and a kiss from her leaving Quinn blushing as Holly and Santana walks away.

Once they got into the car Holly gave the Latina her best death glace before starting the car.

"So how was work today? Santana asks after a few moments bypasses.

"You really wanna go there?" Holly asked as she pulls up to a red light? Santana didn't say anything as she started mumbling under her breath. "I'm sorry you said?"

"No ma'am" she answered as she stare back out the window letting the silence take over again.

As they pulled in the driveway Holly kills the engine before turning to look at the Latina. "You know I'm happy for you right? But I'm let this little stunt of yours slide, but next time it won't be a next time." Santana didn't know what to say as she looks at Holly with a blank stare she was just happy in a few days that she gets to take Quinn out on a date.

 **The next day**

"So you just gonna ignore my texts?"

"Finn I'm not I..." Rachel cuts herself by realizing it was Brittany behind her not Finn.

"Why would Finn be t...you know forgot it. I thought you could've been hurt or something last night. But at least I know where I stand." Brittany said walking away before slamming Rachel's locker door, causing a loud bang and the students in the hallway to look on.

The brunette forgot the girls had morning practice, she figured she could at least talk to Finn about what happened yesterday and make sure it could never happened again. Her heart belongs to Brittany even if she did slept with Finn twice.


End file.
